La vie de famille
by marieelainevb
Summary: L'histoire se passe après le mariage de John et de Mary. Molly n'est pas au mieux de sa forme et Tom l'a quittée. John et Sherlock sont présents pour Molly et la soutiennent. Molly va vivre quelques temps à Baker Street avec Sherlock car celui-ci ne veut pas qu'elle vive seule ses moments difficiles. Suite à diverses épreuves, Sherlock et Molly se rapprocheront de plus en plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire entre Sherlock et Molly! :) En espérant que celle-ci va vous plaire. Pour les personnages, la plupart ne m'appartiennent pas, naturellement. Pour l'enquête principale de l'histoire je me suis inspirée des films "The Call" et de "Kept woman". Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre régulièrement. Je ne pense pas que la fiction va comporter beaucoup de chapitres. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues. :)**

Chapitre 1

Molly était assise en petite boule dans sa douche, laissant l'eau couler sur elle. Les larmes coulaient à flots. Après quelques temps, son téléphone sur sa table de chevet se mit à vibrer. De son côté Sherlock était arrivé à l'hôpital parce qu'il devait voir un corps pour une de ses enquêtes. Il vit que la jeune femme n'était pas là, ni au labo, ni à la morgue. Molly arrivait rarement en retard et s'absentait encore moins. Lorsqu'elle avait un empêchement, elle s'efforçait d'avertir. Puis là, rien. Sherlock était allé voir Mike Stamford qui n'était pas plus au courant que lui. Il composa le numéro de la jeune femme.

Molly s'était finalement relevée et avait séché ses larmes. Elle finit de se laver puis alla s'habiller. En arrivant à la chambre elle constata qu'elle avait eu un appel manqué de Sherlock. Elle regardait l'heure et constatait qu'elle était vraiment en retard. Habituellement, elle aurait paniqué et se dépêcherait, mais là elle n'avait pas la tête à ça puis prit son temps. Elle ne voulait pas s'absenter, parce qu'elle savait que le jeune détective se poserait des questions. Quoi qu'il s'en posait sûrement déjà. Elle composa rapidement un message.

 **Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil. J'arrive. MH**

Elle ferma son portable et appela un taxi pour l'amener à l'hôpital. Durant le trajet, elle était pensive et avait les yeux dans le vide. Elle pensait aux événements de la veille qui la mettaient dans cet état et au fait que Sherlock se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Malheureusement le taxi arrivait bien trop tôt devant les portes de l'hôpital. La jeune femme prit une grande respiration, puis entra dans l'établissement. Elle se rendit au labo. Sherlock était assit sur une des chaises et commençait à s'ennuyer et à, s'inquiéter? Puis lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme arriver, il s'exclama en se levant :

« Enfin Molly! Un peu plus et j'allais vous voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'avez pas eu mon message? »

« Vous pensez que je vais croire à ça? »

Évidemment. L'interrogatoire ne tarderait pas à commencer. La jeune femme soupirait.

« Vous avez attendu tout ce temps? N'avez-vous pas d'autres enquêtes d'autres clients à secourir? »

Sherlock soupirait.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enquêtes ces temps-ci, enfin du moins Lestrade m'appelle rarement. Et pour les clients, ils sont pour la plupart ennuyeux. »

« Sherlock, travailler n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir. Vous devez faire votre travail jusqu'au bout, même si vous trouvez ça « ennuyeux. »

Puis le détective fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ne m'avez pas toujours dit ce que vous avez. »

Puis il s'approchait d'elle encore plus et la détailla de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous semblez ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit et vous avez les yeux rougis par les larmes. »

Molly ne semblait pas à l'aise de la soudaine proximité de Sherlock. Elle reculait.

« Je n'ai rien, Sherlock. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Bon vous vouliez un corps non? Suivez-moi. »

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre quoi que ce soit et se dirigea vers la morgue. Elle sortit le corps que Sherlock lui avait demandé.

« Bon, c'est celui-là je crois? »

Le détective porta finalement son attention sur le cadavre et se mit à l'examiner.

« Oui. Merci. »

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, dans la vingtaine. Elle n'avait presque qu'aucune blessure, sauf à la tête. Son agresseur lui avait retiré son cuire chevelu. Les corps de d'autres jeunes femmes avaient également été retrouvés quelques semaines auparavant dans la même situation.

« Je confirme qu'il s'agit bien du même tueur. »

« Il semble faire une fixation sur les cheveux. »

« Sur une même couleur de cheveux, plutôt. Toutes avaient les cheveux châtain. »

Puis il se retournait vers la jeune femme.

« Vous correspondriez au type de femme, Molly. Faites attention. »

« Je fais toujours attention. »

« On ne sait jamais. »

« Bon vous avez fini? »

« Oui. »

La jeune femme recouvra le corps et le remit dans un des tiroirs. Sherlock la regardait puis savait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Il s'approchait de la jeune femme et mit sa main sur son épaule.

« Molly. Vous ne semblez pas en état. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Allez Molly, arrêtez. Vous avez quelque chose. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Je peux en glisser un mot à Mike Stamford. »

Molly se retournait vers lui.

«Je vous le dit que je suis fatiguée, c'est tout! »

« Et Tom? Il pourrait… »

« Tom est partit en congrès et je ne vais pas le déranger pour ça! Maintenant laissez-moi! »

Elle se défit de lui puis s'apprêta à aller vers le laboratoire, mais avant d'arriver à la salle, la jeune femme eut un haut le cœur. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche courra vers les toilettes. Sherlock la suivit. Quelques temps après Molly sortit. Puis le détective arriva. Il vit que celle-ci était blême. Il vint mettre sa main sur son front.

«Pas de fièvre, c'est un bon point. Avez-vous assez mangé ces-derniers temps? Vous devriez rentrer, je vous raccompagne et oui j'informe votre patron, qui approuvera sûrement.»

Molly ne semblait pas avoir le choix de suivre ses ordres. Sherlock avait prit un taxi et l'avait ramenée chez elle. Il avait dit au chauffeur de l'attendre et était monté avec elle.

« Vous savez ce n'est pas nécessaire de faire tout ça. »

«Voyons, c'est tout à fait normal. »

Sherlock allait dans sa chambre. Il connaissait son appartement par cœur, puisqu'il s'y était mainte fois réfugié, avant de s'être fait passé pour mort, deux ans auparavant. La jeune femme le suivit. Sherlock avait préparé son lit. Il l'aida à se défaire de son manteau et mit son sac à main sur la table. La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un verre d'eau. La jeune femme s'allongea et le détecte la couvra.

« Merci Sherlock. »

« De rien. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, des aspirines ou quoi que ce soit d'autre? »

Puis il partit dans la salle de bain pour trouver quelque chose.

« Non, Sherlock, tout va bien! »

Sherlock était dans les toilettes et ouvrit les portes de la pharmacie pour trouver quelque chose. Puis, il finit par baisser le regard. À ce moment, il fronça les sourcils. Il se pencha un peu plus vers la poubelle et vit quelque chose en plastique dépassé légèrement sous un tas de papier hygiénique. Il prit l'objet qui s'avérait être un bâton et au bout il y avait deux lignes verticales.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici un autre chapitre! Merci à celles qui me suivent! :) Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2.

Sherlock était revenu chez lui. Il tentait de se concentrer sur l'éventuelle piste qu'il venait de trouver, mais ses pensées ne tournaient qu'autour de la jeune femme et des événements plus tôt, et en plus ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les poubelles. Puis il pensa au fiancé de la jeune femme, était-il au courant? Pourquoi la jeune femme était si mal en point? Il se disait qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas prête à être mère. Puis quelqu'un arriva dans la pièce.

« Alors, Sherlock. Du nouveau? »

John était arrivé et s'était assis sur le canapé. Sherlock quant à lui était plongé dans ses pensées et n'avait pas vu le jeune homme arriver.

«Sherlock? »

Puis John se leva, s'approcha de lui et mit finalement la main sur son épaule. Le détective revint à lui puis se retourna vers son ami.

« Oh, John, c'est toi. Mary n'est pas là? »

« Non, elle est partie chez une de ses amies pour quelques jours avec la petite. »

Sherlock avait vu que son ami semblait exténué.

«Je vois que la petite Laura vous fait beaucoup travailler. »

« Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer! Ma fille je l'adore, mais mon dieu, c'est exigeant, mais pour rien au monde je ne regrette de l'avoir. »

« Tant mieux! »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Et toi? Comment a été ta visite à l'hôpital? Tu as trouvé quelque chose? »

Sherlock invita John à s'asseoir et s'assit en face de lui.

« Oui. Il s'agit du même tueur, j'en suis certain. »

« D'accord, ça élimine beaucoup de suspects. »

« Et puis… »

John regardait son ami et voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Puis quoi Sherlock? »

« Molly m'inquiète. »

Son ami était surpris.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a? »

« Elle est arrivée très en retard ce matin et elle n'allait pas bien. J'ai du lui casser un bras pour la forcer à retourner chez elle. Je l'ai raccompagnée et puis dans ses toilettes j'ai trouvé un test de grossesse, positif. »

« Ah bon? Elle serait enceinte? De Tom, je présume. »

« Je n'en sais rien, probablement. Elle ne semblait pas du tout enchantée à l'idée, et même je crois qu'elle a pleuré avant d'arriver à l'hôpital, ce qui pourrait expliquer son retard. »

« Et Tom le sait tu crois? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle a dit qu'il était en congrès et qu'elle ne voulait pas le déranger. »

John plissa les yeux et semblait étonné.

« Quoi, en congrès? C'est impossible. Je l'ai croisé ce matin, je lui ai dit bonjour, mais il ne m'a pas répondu et est passé à côté de moi comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Je l'ai trouvé vraiment étrange… »

Plus John parlait, plus Sherlock s'était mis à penser à sa rencontre avec Molly à l'hôpital.

« En effet. »

« Tu penses qu'ils se sont quittés? »

« En tout cas Molly portait toujours sa bague de fiançailles lorsque je l'ai vue. »

« Mhh. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle veut faire croire, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie d'en parler. »

«Peut-être. »

Puis Sherlock se demandait si cela avait un rapport avec le test de grossesse. Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il n'avait jamais fait confiance à Tom, d'ailleurs depuis que Molly était sortie avec Jim Moriarty, Il n'avait pas eu confiance en les hommes que fréquentait Molly.

«Je veux qu'on essaye d'être là pour elle, John. »

« Je suis d'accord, mais n'en fait pas trop Sherlock, tu peux être très envahissant quand tu veux. »

« Je ferai ce qu'il faudra John. Et elle pourrait être une victime du tueur. Son profil correspond aux femmes que cet homme aurait tendance à tuer. »

« À la couleur de ses cheveux? »

« Entre autre. Et sa grandeur, les victimes ont sensiblement la même. »

« Pour le moment y'a-t-il quelque chose de louche qui se passe dans sa vie? »

« À part son état, non je ne vois pas. »

« Alors ne nous alertons pas, mais si quelque chose d'étrange se produit, nous savons que nous pouvons compter sur Greg. »

Sherlock fronçait les sourcils.

« Greg ? On connait un Greg? »

John levait les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il n'allait jamais s'y faire.

« Lestrade, Sherlock… »

« Oh… Désolé. »

« Oh, Sherlock. Puisque Mary n'est pas là, je suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire une soirée entre amis à un moment. »

« Oh, oui, pourquoi pas. »

« Dans deux jours, ça te va? »

Sherlock se leva et regardait son agenda.

« J'ai quelques clients, mais je peux me libérer ensuite. »

« Parfait! Je dois te laisser, je suis de garde ce soir. »

John se levait. Puis Sherlock eut une idée de génie.

« John. Invitons Molly. »

John regardait Sherlock et ne semblait pas rassuré.

« Sherlock, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu vas vouloir lui tirer les vers du nez, je te connais! »

Sherlock croisait les bras et semblait offusqué.

« Moi? Mais pas du tout! Si cela peut lui changer les idées. »

John répondit d'un air amusé :

« Depuis quand tu veux jouer l'ami avec Molly Hooper? C'est rare de te voir si protecteur avec quelqu'un, tu fais de la fièvre? »

Sherlock se relevait et répondait sur la défensive.

« Je la connais depuis longtemps et elle a toujours été là pour moi lorsque j'avais un problème. Alors je crois qu'il est normal que j'agisse ainsi. Et on a besoin d'elle en pleine forme pour nos enquêtes! »

John finit par soupirer.

« C'est bon, invite la si tu veux. »

« Oui d'accord. »

John partit. Sherlock finit par ouvrir son ordinateur portable afin de trouver d'autres pistes qui pourraient le mener au tueur. Il essayait également de trouver la trace de survivants qui auraient failli subir le même sort et qui avaient réussis à s'échapper. Peut-être, se disait-il, que cela pourrait l'amener à l'identité du tueur.

Les deux jours se passèrent rapidement. Sherlock n'avait rien trouvé, mais n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il avait été questionné les familles des victimes et n'avait rien su de plus. Personne ne pouvait mettre un visage sur cet homme et n'avait pas trouvé de comportements bizarres envers les personnes que les victimes fréquentaient. Sherlock avait conclu qu'il s'agissait sûrement de quelqu'un sans histoire qui essayait de vivre honorablement, mais en réalité il s'agissait d'un monstrueux personnage qui faisait des expériences macabres. John était arrivé à Baker Street en voyant l'expression qu'affichait son meilleur ami il constata que l'enquête n'avait pas avancé.

« Sherlock, on va bien finir par trouver quelque chose! Pour le moment c'est le temps de se changer les idées. »

Sherlock regardait John qui avait des paquets dans les mains.

« C'est quoi ça? »

«Tu me fais marcher là Sherlock. »

« Quoi? »

« Notre soirée! »

« Ah oui. »

« Tu as invité Molly?

« Euh. »

Sherlock avait complètement oublié. Il composa le numéro de Molly. Il laissa quelques coups sonner, elle ne répondait pas. Après avoir essayé maintes fois de la rejoindre, il décida d'utiliser la manière forte.

 **Molly. Vous devez venir à Baker Street. C'est URGENT! SH**

Molly était chez elle et en avait marre d'entendre son téléphone et avait encore moins envie de répondre quand c'était Sherlock. Puis elle lu le message. Elle se disait que ce n'était que du chantage.

 **John a été enlevé ! JE NE RIGOLE PAS! SH**

Puis la jeune femme commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle composa le numéro du détective. Sherlock sentit son téléphone vibrer. John quant à lui, ne s'était douté de rien et était allé dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Sherlock sortit de l'appartement.

« Oh Molly, vous devez venir! »

« Vous avez averti Lestrade? »

« Le tueur a dit que si je faisais appel à la police c'en était fini de John! Et il veut une rançon! S'il vous plait j'ai besoin de votre aide! »

Molly voyait que Sherlock était vraiment inquiet.

« C'est bon, j'arrive! »

Puis elle raccrocha. Sherlock ferma son téléphone, fier de lui. Il rentra. John arriva dans le couloir.

« Alors? »

« C'est bon elle vient. »

« Ah bon? Tu as réussi à la convaincre finalement. Tu as fait quoi? »

Sherlock monta les escaliers.

« Bien je lui ai dit la vérité, qu'on faisait une petite fête et qu'elle était invitée. Elle a dit oui. »

John était sceptique. Son ami n'était pas du tout convaincant. Il croisa les bras.

« Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

« Tu ne me crois pas? »

John lui jeta un regard noir.

« Non. »

Avant que Sherlock ne réponde quoi que ce soit, une voiture avait freiné un coup sec devant la maison, en faisant grincer les pneus. Puis Molly arriva dans l'appartement en trombes. Puis elle vit les deux hommes en haut des marches. Les deux hommes étaient surpris de la voir ainsi. Puis la jeune femme comprit que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour qu'elle vienne. Elle était enragée et bouillait intérieurement. Elle croisait les bras.

« Et bien! On dirait que John a été vite retrouvé! »

John regardait Sherlock et lui prit son téléphone des mains. Il lit les messages.

« Non j'y crois pas! »

Il lui donna une claque en arrière de la tête.

« T'es vraiment con Sherlock! Et tu y as pensé que Molly aurait pu avoir un malaise, dans sa condition? »

Puis John se rendit compte de sa bourde. Il mit une main devant sa bouche. Quant à Sherlock, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. Quant à Molly, elle était en colère.

« Alors, vous avez fouillé dans ma poubelle, Sherlock? »

Le détective se frotta la tête, suite à la claque de John.

« En fait mon attention a été attirée par ça. »

« C'est ça oui. Vous fouinez partout! Et puis, puisque John va bien, je vais repartir! »

Puis la jeune femme s'en allait, mais le détective la suivit.

« Molly attendez! »

« Lâchez-moi! »

« S'il vous plait. »

Sherlock fit signe au taxi de s'en aller et lui fit savoir que tout allait bien. Le chauffeur qui avait tout entendu décida finalement de s'en aller. Molly lui criait après.

« Mon taxi ! »

« Molly, je suis vraiment désolé. Je réalise que c'était vraiment con ce que j'ai fait. Je voulais vous inviter. Nous faisons une soirée entre amis. »

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Vous n'aviez qu'à me le dire! »

« Seriez-vous vraiment venue? »

« … »

« Vous voyez. »

« D'accord, mais vous auriez pu trouver autre chose que ça! Et là je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer la soirée avec vous! »

Puis le détective se montrait insistant. La jeune femme se calma, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, d'accord, mais je ne reste pas trop longtemps, je suis encore très en colère après vous! »

« Merci. »

Puis Sherlock entra avec Molly. La jeune femme avait refusé d'enlever son manteau, mais finit par l'enlever. Après quelques moments, la jeune femme avait réussi à se calmer, mais n'était pas complètement détendue. Les trois tentèrent de parler de tout et de rien. Sherlock n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet de la grossesse de Molly et la jeune femme avait apprécié. Puis se fut l'heure du souper. Les deux hommes mangèrent à leur faim et Sherlock constatait que la jeune femme touchait peu à son assiette.

« Tout va bien? » (Sherlock)

« Oui, je n'ai pas très faim, je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Puis Molly restait silencieuse.

« Je sais pourquoi vous vouliez m'inviter. »

Sherlock ne comprenait pas. Molly riait.

« Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe. »

« Molly. »

Sherlock mit sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

« Il est vrai que je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, mais ce n'est pas la principale raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu vous inviter. Je m'inquiète pour vous depuis la dernière fois. Sachez que pour moi vous êtes une personne importante et je veux également que vous vous changiez les idées. »

Molly regardait Sherlock et ses paroles semblaient sincères. Elle se rappelait tout à coup de la veille de sa « fausse mort » lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle avait toujours compté pour lui et qu'il avait toujours eu confiance en elle. Cette journée là il avait semblé désespéré et il lui avait demandé de l'aide. Et là, c'était elle qui coulait et elle le voyait lui tendre la main. Elle eut la larme à l'œil. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Merci Sherlock. »

« C'est tout à fait normal. »

Puis la jeune femme se défit de sa bague et la tenait entre ses doigts et la fixait.

« Je suis enceinte. De Tom. On en a parlé longuement. À un moment j'ai pensé qu'on était d'accord pour le garder. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Il…

Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes.

Il a fini par me demander d'avorter. Puis là j'ai mis ma main sur mon ventre. J'ai pensé à ce petit être qui était en moi. J'ai toujours été contre l'avortement. Je lui ai dit que je refusais. Puis… Il m'a quitté. Et il veut renoncer à son droit parental. Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti, il n'est pas parti en congrès et je gardais ma bague, parce que je ne voulais pas en parler, si jamais quelqu'un s'était posé des questions. »

Puis la jeune femme mit sa main sur ses yeux et se mettait à pleurer. Les deux hommes l'avaient écouté sans lui couper la parole. John était triste pour Molly et avait déposé une main sur son dos. Sherlock, lui, était en colère. Il avait bien voulu retrouver cet homme et lui éclater la cervelle.

« Molly, vous n'êtes pas seule. Je suis là. Nous sommes là. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ici quelques jours. » (Sherlock)

« Merci. Je ne crois pas avoir la force de retourner chez moi ce soir. Et pour votre invitation… Je ne sais pas si… »

« Voyons. J'insiste. J'irai travailler à l'extérieur, s'il le faut pour vous éviter tout stress. »

« En tout cas on ne peut pas dire que tu l'as aidé avec ton truc tout à l'heure. »

« Oh mais j'ai dit que je m'excusais! »

Molly fit signe à John et à Sherlock que c'était oublié. Puis la jeune femme retrouvait la faim. Elle finissait son assiette. Plus tard dans la soirée, les trois jouaient à des jeux de société. La jeune femme semblait aller un peu mieux. Les trois jouaient à deviner la personnalité qui était collée sur le front de l'autre. Pour le personnage de Sherlock, John et Molly s'étaient regardés à maintes reprises et avaient éclaté de rire à chaque fois, au mécontentement du détective.

« Non mais arrêtez de rire! Alors, je suis un homme, je suis grand, je ne suis pas très commode parfois. Je suis quoi? Le pape? »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil pour le pape ça! » (John)

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Sherlock en avait assez. Il décolla le carton et le regardait. En voyant son propre nom il jeta un regard noir aux deux autres qui riaient de plus belle. Le détective se leva, offusqué.

« Voyons, Sherlock, c'est juste pour rire. » (John)

« Il est vrai que je ne suis pas commode parfois, mais bon, je sais bien me comporter tout de même! »

« Mais, oui Sherlock, arrêtez. Si vous aviez posé la question on aurait dit oui bien évidemment. »

La jeune femme se leva et alla vers lui.

« La preuve, vous avez été très gentil avec moi ce soir. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, voyons. C'est aussi grâce à vous et à John que je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

Sherlock s'était retourné vers elle. Il se calmait. Il était soulagé que celle-ci se sente mieux, puis leur regard finit par se croiser. La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise un instant et finit par reculer. Sherlock, lui, ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, pendant cette fraction de secondes. Il s'était sentit un peu bizarre. Puis il regardait l'heure.

« Il se fait tard. »

John regardait l'heure et se leva.

« Tu as raison. »

Puis ils lavèrent la vaisselle. La jeune femme ne disait rien et était dans ses pensées.

 _Les deux se regardaient fixement. Puis Sherlock avança son visage près du sien. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, mais la jeune femme le retenait._

 _« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »_

 _Puis Sherlock mit sa main sur son ventre._

 _« Je suis prêt à l'élever comme s'il était le mien. »_

 _La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis Sherlock plaça ses deux mains sur son dos et ne la lâchait pas du regard. Il finit par approcher la jeune femme contre lui. Celle-ci était électrifiée et ne pouvait pas bouger. C'est alors que le détective déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Molly était figée. Elle était frappée par la douceur de ses lèvres. Ne pouvant plus résister, celle-ci répondit finalement au baiser qui se fit de plus en plus passionné…_

« Molly? »

Sherlock regardait Molly, elle était immobile. Puis il mit une main sur son épaule. Celle-ci sursautait et fut sortie de ses rêveries. Elle fit tomber l'assiette qu'elle avait dans ses mains, mais le détective la rattrapa de justesse. Molly était rouge pivoine. Si Sherlock avait eu l'idée à quoi elle avait pensé, elle rougirait encore plus. Elle réalisait qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui, même si elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Tom suite à son départ. Sherlock était toujours aussi beau, mais elle se disait qu'il était impossible qu'il agisse comme le Sherlock de ses pensées.

« Vous allez bien? »

Sherlock avait déposé l'assiette sur le comptoir et Molly semblait ailleurs. La jeune femme revenait à elle.

« Oh, oui désolée. La fatigue, sans doute. »

«Oui. »

John revint dans la cuisine.

« Bon je vais vous laisser. Ne vous disputez pas surtout. »

« Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre, John. »

Puis John tapa le bras de son meilleur ami et vint faire la bise à Molly, puis la serra dans ses bras.

« Molly. N'hésitez pas à demander, si vous avez besoin d'aide. Je suis là. »

La jeune femme était touchée par les paroles de John. Elle le serra contre elle et le remercia. Puis il partit. Les deux étaient désormais seuls.

« Bon, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Merci pour cette soirée. »

« De rien. Vous pouvez prendre ma chambre, je prendrai l'ancienne chambre de John. Molly, j'insiste. Et pour les autres jours aussi. »

« En fait pour les autres jours… »

« Je pourrai me charger d'aller chercher des habits chez vous. J'y tiens, Molly. »

« Bien, alors merci… »

Elle vint vers lui et lui fit furtivement la bise.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Molly. Ma chambre est au fond du couloir. »

« Merci. »

Elle partit. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se colla contre celle-ci un instant et fermait les yeux et espérant de tout son cœur ne plus avoir de pensées de Sherlock et elle ainsi. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit, puis s'allongea. Lorsqu'elle se mit la tête dans l'oreiller, elle se disait que de ne pas penser à lui serait tâche difficile, puisque son odeur y était imprégnée. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit le bois craquer sous les pas du détective. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Puis elle se demandait s'il dormait avec ses vêtements, elle rougissait. Elle tenta de se vider la tête. Elle mit alors une main sur son ventre. Même si ses amis, si elle pouvait maintenant les appeler ainsi, étaient là pour la soutenir, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être effrayée. Elle se demandait si tout allait bien se passer et pensa évidemment au jour de l'accouchement, même s'il était dans huit mois. Elle avait entendu de tout sur les accouchements et cela n'était pas très rassurant. Elle s'efforça de s'endormir en pensant aux bons moments qu'elle allait passer avec son enfant.

Sherlock, quant à lui, était aussi allongé dans son lit. Il avait été bien attentif à ce qui se passait dans sa chambre. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir entendu de pleurs, signe que Molly allait mieux. Il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, puisqu'il pensait encore à l'échange qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux, après qu'il se soit énervé, durant le jeu. La jeune femme lui avait parlé tendrement. Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé l'avait légèrement troublé. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était l'origine de son trouble, il n'y comprenait rien. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Puis il se dit que ce n'était rien et finit par s'endormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle va vous plaire. Je vais poster le chapitre 4 demain. Merci à ceux qui me suivent et merci pour le favori, ça fait plaisir. :) Bonne lecture!  
**

 **Dame Marianne, merci pour tes commentaires, j'essaie de poster un chapitre par jour, pour le moment je suis bien avancée. À bientôt et bonne lecture surtout. =)**

 **Edit : J'ai fait quelques modifications du chapitre 3.**

Chapitre 3.

Le lendemain, comme il l'avait dit, Sherlock était allé chercher quelques effets de Molly à son appartement. La jeune femme avait accepté de rester quelques temps à Baker Street. La proximité du détective ne la mettait pas trop à l'aise, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas la force de rester seule. Mike lui avait accordé quelques jours de congé. Sherlock avait reçu quelques clients et la jeune femme s'était proposée de l'aider, elle ne voulait pas rester là les bras croisés. Elle prenait des notes. La nouvelle cliente arrivait et Sherlock l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Bonjour, Mlle Arys. Comment pouvons-nous vous aider? »

La jeune femme s'assit et semblait très affectée. Elle tremblait. Molly avait vu sa grande détresse et qu'elle semblait effrayée. Molly, par instinct, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, puis mit une main sur la sienne.

«N'ayez pas peur. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

Elle regardait Molly, puis Sherlock. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait. Sherlock se disait que c'était sans doute très grave.

« Comme le dit ma collègue, vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

Elle parlait difficilement.

« Je… »

Puis elle fut soudainement prise de panique. Puis Sherlock vit qu'elle avait une cicatrice sur le front. Il était sur le choc.

« Cette cicatrice que vous avez… »

Elle se relevait.

« Ne peux pas. »

Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, mais Sherlock s'était relevé également.

« Vous êtes l'une des survivantes de ce meurtrier. »

La femme ouvrit la porte.

« Attendez! »

Mais elle referma la porte derrière elle et dévala les escaliers. Sherlock s'apprêtait à la poursuivre, mais Molly l'en empêcha en se mettant entre lui et la porte. Sherlock voulait passer, mais la jeune femme mit sa main sur son torse. Il était en colère.

« Molly! Elle peut nous aider à le retrouver! »

« N'avez-vous pas vu son état Sherlock!? Elle était effrayée! Si c'est bien ce que vous dites, elle a sûrement peur que le meurtrier la retrouve et qu'il l'achève! Elle a peur de parler! On ne peut pas la forcer. Quand elle sera prête, elle reviendra d'elle-même.»

La jeune femme se rendit compte de sa proximité avec Sherlock. Elle retira sa main qu'elle avait sur lui. La détective la regardait, puis se disait finalement qu'elle avait raison. La nature humaine n'était pas son domaine le plus développé et en avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Il se sentit mal et avait peur que la personne ne revienne plus.

« Je suis décidément trop con. »

« Mais non. Elle serait partie de toute façon. Nous pourrions lui envoyer un message? »

« Il ne faudrait pas que cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains. »

« Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle manque de chance. Et puis pour confirmer son rendez-vous j'ai bien utilisé son numéro de portable, non? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Molly composa le numéro de la jeune femme. Ce fut la boite vocale. La jeune femme s'annonça et s'excusa de la part de Sherlock et lui dit qu'ils seraient toujours là si elle voulait parler. Elle referma son téléphone.

« Merci Molly. Une fois de plus, vous réglez la situation. »

« Voyons, ce n'est rien. »

« Maintenant, allez vous reposer. »

« Je vais bien, Sherlock. Je peux continuer de vous aider. »

« Vous en avez assez fait comme ça. Vous devez faire attention. »

Puis il avait mis tout naturellement une main sur son ventre.

« Vous devez penser à votre enfant. Vous ne devez pas trop stresser. »

La jeune femme sentit sa main puis son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Puis tout à coup Sherlock se rendit compte de son geste. Il la retira.

« Désolé. »

« Ça va ce n'est rien. »

Puis les deux ne savaient pas quoi se dire d'autre et la jeune femme décida de se retirer dans la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Puis elle s'allongea. Sherlock quant-à lui était pensif. Il repensa à sa main sur son ventre. Il se disait qu'il avait fait cela amicalement. Il ne considérait plus la jeune femme comme une collègue, mais une amie. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps. Sherlock s'assit et fixait la porte de sa chambre. Puis il finit par s'assoupir, puis s'endormit.

 _Sherlock ouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard. Il se retrouvait à l'hôpital, dans une chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendait des pleurs de bébé. Il regardait devant lui et vit Molly avec son enfant dans ses bras. Elle le regardait, elle semblait si heureuse. Sherlock s'approchait. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage._

 _«C'est un magnifique bébé Molly. »_

 _Mais la jeune femme ne relevait pas la tête vers lui._

 _« Molly? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas? »_

 _C'était comme si elle n'entendait rien. Puis au moment où il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, l'infirmière entra et passa au travers de lui. Sherlock se rendait compte qu'il était invisible. La dame venait pour donner le bain à l'enfant. La jeune femme relevait les yeux et un sourire était affiché sur son visage. Elle tendit l'enfant à l'infirmière avec confiance. Celle-ci le prenait et lui dit :_

 _« Quelqu'un veut vous vous voir, il m'a demandé de vous demander s'il pouvait entrer. »_

 _« Ah, c'est sûrement John, mais oui bien sûr. »_

 _L'infirmière repartit avec l'enfant et Sherlock fronçait les sourcils. Et lui? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec John? Pourquoi personne ne pouvait le voir? Il s'inquiétait. Il avait l'impression de ne pas exister. La porte s'ouvrit. Alors que Sherlock s'attendait à voir John arriver, il vit une expression de surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme._

 _« Tom? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »_

 _Sherlock se retournait. À la vue de cet homme, le détective sentait la colère monter. Il se jeta sur lui, mais son corps passait une nouvelle fois au travers. Tom n'avait rien sentit de la présence de Sherlock, puis s'avança vers Molly._

 _« Je… viens voir notre fille. Et je viens te demander de… me pardonner. »_

 _Molly ne lui répondit pas. Elle se leva et lui fit face pour l'affronter._

 _« Tu n'as aucun droit. Je veux que tu partes. »_

 _La jeune femme ne bougeait pas. Il s'avançait, elle reculait._

 _« Ne t'approches pas de moi! »_

 _« Molly mon amour, pardonne-moi. »_

 _Les larmes ne tardaient pas à couler._

 _« Tu m'as profondément blessée Tom. Tu as voulu que je me débarrasse de notre enfant. »_

 _Elle se mit dos à lui, ne supportant plus de le voir et avait de la difficulté à formuler sa demande._

 _« Maintenant, s'il te plait, va-t-en! »_

 _Puis Tom s'était approché d'elle et l'avait prit par la taille. La jeune femme tentait de se défaire de son étreinte puis s'arrêta, lorsque celui-ci avait déposé un baiser dans son cou._

 _Sherlock voyait la scène et ne pouvait rien faire. Il voulait sauter sur Tom pour la séparer d'elle, mais cela n'aurait aucun effet._

 _« Je sais Molly. Je me sens tellement mal de t'avoir demandé une telle chose… Laisse-moi me racheter. Je t'en prie, donne moi une seconde chance. Je serai là pour toi, pour notre fille… »_

 _« Tom… »_

 _Elle avait prononcé son prénom dans un murmure. Ses mains avaient descendues sur les sienne. La jeune femme s'était retournée vers lui._

 _« Promets-moi que tu ne nous abandonnera plus, plus jamais. »_

 _« Je te le jure. Je t'aime Molly. »_

 _La jeune femme avait mit sa main sur sa joue._

 _« … Je t'aime aussi. »_

 _Tom s'empara de ses lèvres. La jeune femme y répondit avec fougue. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Le cœur de Sherlock manquait un battement. Puis les deux tombèrent sur le lit. Tom était au dessus de Molly. Sherlock assistait à la scène, impuissant. Puis il commençait à être jaloux. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Tom avec fureur…_

Il se réveilla. En sueur. Il se rendit compte que son pouls était anormalement élevé. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait ressenti toutes ces choses. Il était évident pour lui que la jeune femme n'était qu'une simple ami, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il se disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être amoureux de quelqu'un. Il maintenait que les sentiments n'étaient pas pour lui, qu'il ne s'engagerait jamais dans une relation amoureuse. Ces choses n'y avaient pas leur place, pas pour lui et il ne changerait jamais d'avis.

« Sherlock, ça va? »

Puis il relevait la tête, nerveusement. Molly était devant lui. Elle s'approchait et s'assit en face de lui. Sherlock la regardait, puis des sensations revenaient en lui. Il se replaça et tentait d'être le plus impassible possible.

« Oui. »

« Vous êtes sûr? Je vous ai vu vous réveiller en sursaut et ça n'avait pas l'air très agréable. »

« Oui ça va Molly. »

« Si vous le dites… »

La jeune femme se relevait, puis quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Sherlock se leva, descendit les marches pour aller ouvrir.

« Mlle Arys? »

« Je suis désolée pour ce qui c'est passé. »

« Ce n'est rien. Venez. »

La jeune femme montait les marches. Elle vit Molly, qui se tenait toujours au centre du salon. Elle vint vers la jeune femme et mit directement sa main sur son ventre. Molly était surprise.

« J'étais revenue peu de temps après avoir quitté l'appartement en panique. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation. Vous êtes enceinte? »

« … Oui… »

Sherlock arrivait. La cliente lâcha le ventre de Molly et s'assit.

« Mlle, il ne faut pas que cet homme s'en prenne à vous. Vous avez le profil qu'il recherche, vous savez. Vous courrez un très grave danger, vous et votre bébé. Il ne faut pas que votre bébé en souffre. Ça prend effet sur tout le corps et c'est très puissant. Votre bébé ne survira pas. Vous devez tout faire pour le protéger! Il m'a droguée. J'attendais un enfant... Je l'ai supplié de me laisser partir. Il n'a rien voulu savoir... J'ai fait une fausse couche suite à ça... »

La jeune femme mit sa main sur la main de Molly. Molly lui offrit toutes ses sympathies et se sentit vraiment désolée pour elle.

«Promettez de faire attention à vous! Il ne doit rien arriver à votre enfant!»

Puis elle leva le doigt vers Sherlock.

Promettez de la protéger! Vous devez le faire! »

Sherlock était choqué. Il s'était assit devant elle.

« Je vous le promet. Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre enfant. Maintenant, dites-moi de quoi il a l'air. »

La dame s'assit. Elle hésita, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Molly vint s'asseoir une nouvelle fois à ses côtés et mit une main sur son épaule. Sherlock vit que Molly avait réagi avec son instinct maternel et avait trouvé ça touchant. Il tenta de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour mettre Mlle Arys à l'aise.

« Mlle Arys.! Votre aide nous est précieuse. Ne craignez rien, tout ira bien. »

La jeune femme prit une grande respiration et se mit à dévoiler ce qu'elle semblait avoir sur le coeur depuis un moment.

« Il a les yeux bleu, il est de petite taille. Il a les cheveux châtain, comme nous, les victimes. Il m'a parlé beaucoup de sa sœur, Alison, je crois, qu'il a perdue et qu'il faisait ça pour sa mémoire. Il avait l'air de l'aimer énormément. Je l'avais supplié de me laisser partir et que j'attendais un enfant. Il m'a dit qu'il s'excusait sincèrement pour ce qu'il allait me faire, mais qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il m'a drogué. Il a commencé à me faire une incision sur la tempe. J'avais les mains attachées derrière le dos, je tentais de me libérer. Par chance, il n'avait pas bien serré les cordes. Il y avait une paire de ciseaux sur son plateau. Je me suis défait les mains de la corde. J'ai prit la paire et je les ai planté dans son cou. Il criait de douleur. Il a essayé de reprendre le contrôle sur moi, mais je l'ai frappé avec mes deux pieds au visage, avec toute la force que je pouvais. Il semblait avoir perdu connaissance. J'ai défait les cordes liant mes deux pieds ensemble, je me suis levée et je suis partie. C'était un laboratoire sombre et c'était au milieu de nulle part. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Je me suis rendue jusqu'à la route et j'ai couru aussi vite que je pouvais. Puis une voiture est arrivée. Je suis allée devant et elle a freiné. Le conducteur était sortit et m'avait tout de suite reconnue, j'étais sûrement passée aux informations. Pour les lieux, je ne suis pas certaine, mais je crois que c'était près d'une usine désaffectée. Je ne saurais vous dire laquelle. La personne qui m'a sauvée m'a directement conduite à l'hôpital. Les médecins ont averti ma famille. Quelque jours après, j'ai fait une fausse couche. Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire pour sauver la vie de mon enfant... »

Puis elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Elle se leva.

« Je suis désolée, je n'en peux plus. Je vais partir chez moi. Je vais appeler mon mari pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

Sherlock l'avait écoutée attentivement et Molly avait prit des notes. Ce témoignage leur permettrait de beaucoup avancer et de trouver des nouvelles pistes. Il y avait un bon nombre d'emplacements où il y avait des usines désaffectées.

« Oui, je comprends. Une dernière chose: pourriez-vous nous donner le prénom de la personne qui vous a sauvée? »

« Mhhh. Je suis désolée, je ne me souviens pas. »

Sherlock n'osa pas poser une question de plus.

Elle appela son époux qui arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Elle partit. Sherlock était content d'avoir débloqué sur une nouvelle affaire. Il était certain que c'était l'homme qu'ils cherchaient. Après que Mlle Arys fut partie, il sauta presque au plafond.

« Enfin! Nous somme débloqués! Nous avons son identité! Enfin il faut qu'on soit sûr qu'il s'agisse vraiment de lui. »

« Sherlock, un peu de retenue s'il vous plait. Ayez en considération qu'un enfant en est mort.»

Le détective se sentit mal.

«Oh, désolé. Je suis juste heureux de pouvoir enfin lui mettre le grappin dessus et d'enfin passer à autre chose et que plus personne ne mourra à cause de lui. »

«Je comprends.»

Molly sourit. Elle avait été choquée du récit de la jeune femme, mais était également contente et soulagée de savoir qu'ils pourraient mettre enfin mettre la main sur ce tueur. Elle pensa à la femme qui avait perdu son bébé, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'elle a pu ressentir. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de mettre une main sur son ventre. Elle se disait qu'elle ferait tout pour le protéger, puis elle s'approchait un peu de Sherlock.

« Nous avons bien travaillé, Sherlock. »

Il sourit.

« Oui. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Molly, je vais aller me reposer, je suis épuisé. »

Lorsque Sherlock passa à côté d'elle, Molly le retint par le bras. Le détective se stoppa et sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Que diable faisait-elle? Sherlock la regardait.

« Molly? Quelque chose ne va pas? »

La jeune femme ne répondait pas. Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas agis de la sorte, mais là, les hormones dans le tapis, elle se sentait attirée par lui. Elle avait une envie folle de l'embrasser et de plaquer son corps sur le sien, mais se disait que cela n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Le détective quant-à lui, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de se montrer impassible à la proximité de la jeune femme, même si cela était difficile. Puis Molly le prit dans ses bras et lui frottait le dos, amicalement.

« Encore merci d'être là. »

Puis elle se sépara de lui, lui fit une bise sur la joue, même si elle avait cruellement envie de ses lèvres. Sherlock lui fit un sourire, tentait par tous les moyens de cacher son trouble, suite à ce rêve qu'il avait fait.

« Arrêtez de me remercier, c'est normal. »

La jeune femme lui souriait en retour. Puis Sherlock l'embrassa sur le front. Les deux se séparèrent et en même temps quelqu'un entra dans l'appartement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Une ouverture de porte se fit entendre et une personne s'écria :

« Je suis rentrée! »

Aucun son ne se fit entendre.

« Sherlock, vous êtes là? »

« Oui, Mme Hudson. Vous pouvez monter. »

La dame monta. Elle vit que Sherlock n'était pas seul. Un lueur illumina son visage.

« Oh, Molly, très chère! »

Elle vint la serrer dans ses bras.

« Sherlock m'a raconté. Je suis terriblement désolée pour vous! »

Molly ne savait pas quoi dire et remercia Mme Hudson. Elle se séparait d'elle.

« Je suis là mon enfant, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Et là elle vint vers Sherlock et le prit également dans ses bras.

« Sherlock, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. En espérant que vous n'avez pas trop fait de bêtises durant mon absence! »

Le détective tapota le dos de la dame qui se séparait de lui.

« Alors, comment a été votre séjour chez votre amie? »

La dame s'exprima joyeusement.

« Oh, c'était merveilleux! Ça m'a vraiment permis de me reposer. »

Puis la dame laissa les deux jeunes gens seuls, elle était épuisée. Puis Molly s'était avancée vers Sherlock avec un air mécontent.

« Sherlock, ne me dites pas que vous avez fait revenir Mme Hudson plus tôt que prévu pour moi? »

La jeune femme était là à le regarder, sourcils froncés et bras croisés. Sherlock fit un air innocent.

« Non, je n'ai rien fait du tout! Je l'ai juste avisée de la situation et c'est tout. »

Molly n'était pas du tout convaincue. Sherlock soupira.

« Bon, je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait revenir un peu plus tôt, mais je ne lui ai pas forcé la main. Vous savez que j'ai quelque fois des enquêtes et que je ne serai pas toujours disponible, et Mme Hudson a été inquiète et a accepté. »

« Non, mais je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même! Je vais avoir un bébé, je ne suis pas en phase terminale! »

« Oui, je sais, mais des fois il ne faut pas prendre de risque. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à la chambre. Sherlock ne dit rien. Il entendit son téléphone, il l'ouvrit.

« Lestrade? »

« Sherlock. Nous avons trouvé un autre cadavre. Tu dois venir, une autre femme avec les mêmes blessures que les autres! »

Lestrade lui donnait l'endroit. Sherlock dit qu'il arrivait tout de suite. Il demanda à Mme Husdon de bien surveiller Molly. Il se rendit sur la scène du crime et l'endroit ressemblait curieusement à ce que la survivante avait décris. Il regardait le corps de la jeune femme et n'avait plus, elle non plus, de chevelure. Il avait dit à Lestrade de demander à ses hommes, de voir s'il pouvait y avoir un laboratoire souterrain, puisque la personne qui avait survécu avait mentionné ceci. Lestrade envoya plusieurs de ses hommes dans les environs pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose. Sherlock avait observé le corps de la jeune femme pour voir si elle avait été blessée à un autre endroit, mais aucun signe ne le montrait. Les recherches commençaient à s'éterniser et Sherlock commençait à manquer de patience. Puis une ambulance vint prendre le corps de la jeune femme pour venir la porter à la morgue. Lestrade dit à Sherlock de rentrer chez lui et qu'il aurait des nouvelles aussitôt que ses hommes auraient terminés. Sherlock se rendit à l'hôpital, il reçu l'autorisation de Mike Stamford pour examiner le corps de la victime, pour essayer d'y trouver quelque chose, ou essayer de trouver si l'agresseur y avait laissé une quelconque trace d'ADN. Quelques instants plus tard, le téléphone de Sherlock se mit à vibrer. Il le regardait et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que le numéro de chez lui s'afficher.

«Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Mme Hudson? »

Il vit que la dame était paniquée et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il commençait aussi à s'inquéter.

« Allez, calmez-vous et dites moi ce qu'il y a. »

« … Je me suis fait attaquée… J'ai perdu connaissance. Lorsque je me suis relevée je montée pour aller à votre chambre, puis… »

Le cœur de Sherlock se mit à cogner bruyamment dans sa poitrine.

« Molly… Elle… n'est plus là. »

Sherlock figea. Un sentiment de terreur naquit en lui. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et ferma le portable. Il s'en allait en trombe de l'hôpital. À ce même moment un taxi passait et il cria de toutes ses forces. Il indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur et lui dit de rouler aussi vite qu'il pouvait, qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Le taxi faisait aussi vite qu'il pouvait et lorsqu'il arriva à Baker Street, Sherlock vit que Lestrade et des voitures de police étaient déjà là. Mme Hudson avait prit soin d'appeler la police. Sherlock entra en trombe dans l'appartement, se dirigea à grand pas vers sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait rien. La fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte. Deux policiers s'occupaient de Mme Hudson. Sherlock lui, ne tenait plus en place. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Mme Hudson, qui avait été attaquée. Lestrade, vint le voir. Il vit que le détective semblait affecté par sa disparition. Il vint le voir et mit sa main sur son épaule.

« On va la retrouver Sherlock. »

Le détective s'en voulait intérieurement. Puis il se retourna vers le commissaire.

« Puis les recherches? »

« Mes hommes ont ratissé le coin. Il n'y a pas de trace de trappe souterraine. Puisqu'il y a plusieurs endroits de ce genre, nous allons continuer les recherches ailleurs. Nous nous ferons aussi vite que possible»

Sherlock restait pensif. Il se demandait comment Molly avait-elle pu être enlevée. Il pensait avoir fait son devoir pour la protéger. Puis il finit par trouver cela trop étrange. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Sherlock avait été éloigné de son appartement, par exprès. Lestrade l'avait appelé, mais il n'avait fait que son travail. Au final, il se dit que le tueur avait ciblé depuis bien longtemps. Il l'avait suivie et l'avait surveillée. Sherlock n'avait rien vu. Il se sentait honteux et impuissant face à la situation. Il n'avait pas fait assez attention. Puis il imaginait la jeune femme se faire torturer. Cela lui était insupportable. Il devait la trouver le plus vite possible. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait du même tueur, même s'il avait changé de tactique. Une jeune femme innocente était morte pour détourner l'attention du détective. Il fallait que ce tueur soit trouvé et arrêté. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, il le tuerait. La garde de police était doublée autour de l'appartement et l'avis de l'enlèvement de Molly avait été signalé. John s'était rendu au domicile de son ami pour lui tenir compagnie et l'aider à trouver quoi que ce soit pour l'aider à trouver Molly. Ils priaient tous les deux qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Sherlock n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le lendemain matin, il eut l'idée de téléphoner à la seule personne, qui, selon lui, serait en mesure de pouvoir l'aider. Mlle Arys. Il composa son numéro de téléphone. La jeune femme répondit.

« Oui? »

« Bonjour, Mlle Arys, c'est Sherlock Holmes. »

« Oh… Bonjour Monsieur Holmes. Il y a autre chose? J'ai pas mal dit ce que j'avais à dire, vous savez… »

« J'aimerais tout de même m'entretenir avec vous. »

Le détective lui expliqua la situation. La jeune femme parut très affectée que la jeune femme ait été enlevée puisqu'elle avait trouvé Molly si gentille avec elle et puisqu'elle savait que celle-ci était enceinte. Il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait passer chez elle. La jeune femme avait hésité au début, puis avait finit par accepter et elle lui dit qu'il pouvait passer le lendemain vers 14h. Sherlock la remercia. Il raccrocha et se remit à ses recherches.

Molly était dans une pièce et était toujours inconsciente.

Flash back

La jeune femme était retournée dans sa chambre et s'était allongé. Peu de temps après elle entendit Sherlock parler au téléphone, demander à Mme Hudson de veiller sur elle (elle avait une énième fois levé les yeux au ciel, disant qu'elle n'était plus une enfant) puis elle l'entendit partir. Elle ferma les yeux puis s'endormit quelques instants, mais ne fut que de courte durée. Elle s'était réveillée en sursautant, après avoir entendu un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se demandait ce qu'il y avait. Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'il pouvait s'agir de Sherlock, mais elle n'entendit pas personne monter à l'étage. Puis elle pensa qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à Mme Hudson. Elle s'inquiéta, se leva et s'avança vers la porte. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à toucher la poignée, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche avec un tissu enduit d'ammoniaque. La jeune femme cria, mais perdit vite connaissance. L'individu ouvrit la fenêtre, puis transporta le corps de la jeune femme. Un autre individu l'attendait en bas. Les deux avaient pris toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas être vus. L'individu descendit par une échelle. Arrivé au sol, son complice vint l'aider. Ils ouvrirent le coffre et mirent le corps de la jeune femme dedans puis repartir en vitesse.

Fin du flash back

Molly avait ouvert péniblement les yeux. Après quelques instants de confusion, la jeune femme finit par être prise de panique et regardait tout autour d'elle. Elle constatait qu'elle était sur un lit. Elle s'assit. Elle respirait fortement et mit sa main sur son ventre en espérant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle et constata qu'elle n'était pas dans un laboratoire, mais bien dans un endroit qui semblait à un appartement, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Elle se mit à cogner fortement sur les murs et criait à l'aide. Elle criait de plus en plus dans l'espoir de se faire entendre, mais rien ne faisait. Elle allait vers les portes et vit qu'il fallait composer un code pour l'ouvrir. Elle forçait la porte et évidemment, celle-ci resta fermée. Elle cogna encore et encore et il y avait toujours rien. Elle finit par éprouver un malaise, puis se stoppa. Elle finit par aller s'asseoir sur un banc, puis mit une main sur son ventre et essayer de se calmer.

« Ça va aller mon ange. On va nous sortir de là… »

Puis elle mit sa tête entre ses mains. Quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme sursauta. La porte se refermait. Molly se retourna et vit que deux hommes se tenaient devant elle. Elle garda sa main sur son ventre. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir! »

Les deux ne répondaient pas. La jeune femme se relevait et leur criait dessus. Puis une voix de retentit dans une autre pièce.

« Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas bon pour votre enfant. »

Molly figea. Cette voix… Elle la connaissait. Puis elle entendit des pas arriver dans la pièce. Une femme se tenait devant elle. Molly n'en croyait pas des yeux.

« Mlle Arys!? »

Molly était sur le choc. Cette femme, qui semblait si détruite le jour qu'elle l'avaient vu, qui avait l'air si gentille et si protectrice. La femme qui se tenait devant elle à ce moment, était une autre personne. Elle se sentait trahie et s'en voulait de lui avoir été une oreille attentive.

« Surprise, ma chérie. »

Molly reculait. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Pour…quoi? Et ce que vous nous… aviez dit? Votre cicatrice?... Vous qui sembliez, si triste! Je présume que la fausse couche aussi, c'est un mensonge? Pourquoi?»

Mlle Arys semblait en colère.

« Nous avons bien perdu notre fille!

Puis elle tenta de se calmer. Elle pointa sa blessure au front.

Je l'ai faite moi-même oh et puis, j'étais très bonne théâtre, tellement que j'en étais convaincante. Oh, je vous présente, mon mari et mon frère. »

Molly était traumatisée. Puis elle pensait à toutes ces victimes, elle reculait, elle tremblait. Cette femme et son mari étaient devenus fous depuis la mort de leur enfant. Puis elle regardait le frère de la jeune femme, qui semblait aussi dérangés qu'eux. Puis elle regardait Mlle Arys dans les yeux.

« Alors, toutes ces victimes, c'est vous. »

« Ces femmes l'ont bien cherché. »

La jeune femme s'approchait vers Molly. Elle s'apprêtait à lui toucher les cheveux, mais cette-dernière ne se laissa pas faire.

« Qu'avez-vous l'intention de me faire? Me tuer? Ironique de la part de celle qui s'inquiétait de moi et de mon enfant! »

« Oh, votre enfant ne subira rien. Je vous assure que vous serez aux petits oignons avec nous.»

« Pour un temps? »

Puis Mlle Arys semblait avoir les yeux dans le vide.

« Vous ressemblez tellement à notre fille Alison… Nous vous avons suivi. Partout. Et lorsque nous avions appris que vous étiez enceinte. Cela nous comblait de bonheur… Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que vous… »

Molly était confuse.

« … Je ne comprends rien. Et pourquoi avoir tué ces autres femmes? »

Mlle Arys serra les poings.

« Elles ressemblaient aussi tellement à notre fille. Nous voulions qu'elles portent un enfant. Mon mari aurait été le père et elle pourrait vivre avec nous, en toute tranquillité. Elles ne voulaient pas coopérer. Alors… Nous les avons tuées et étions à la recherche d'une personne plus compréhensive… En guise de souvenir nous avons prit leur cheveux… Et nous sommes tombés sur toi, ma puce. Ta ressemblance est frappante… Et puisque ête déjà enceinte. »

Elle fit un grand sourire. Molly était dégoûtée.

« Vous êtes malade! Vous pensez que je vais accepter ça!? »

« Dans ton intérêt et celui de ton enfant… »

Molly était effrayée. Si elle s'y opposait elle savait que cette femme ferait tout et ferait encore d'autres victimes. Que devait-elle faire? Elle se trouvait dans une impasse.

« Je vois que tu as compris. »

Molly était muette. Elle décida de rester tranquille pour le moment.

« Je t'ai apporté à manger et de quoi te laver. Après tu devrais te reposer. »

Puis Mlle Arys se retournait et fit signe aux deux hommes de monter. Un des deux fit un code, qu'il cacha les numéros. La porte s'ouvrit. Les deux sortirent, suivit de la femme. Elle fit un sourire à Molly puis sortit. Molly n'avait pas osé réagir, de peur que l'un des trois la blesse et s'en prenne à son enfant. Molly se mit en boule sur son lit, puis laissa libre court à sa peine.

Le jour suivant, Mlle Arys reçut la visite de Sherlock Holmes et de John Watson. Molly avait remarqué qu'il y avait une télé et qu'elle pouvait voir ce qui se passait à l'étage. Son cœur fit un bond, lorsqu'elle vit que John et Sherlock étaient là, assis sur un des canapés. Elle s'était levée, pleine d'espoir que ceux-ci l'entendent. Elle criait aux deux, priait pour que Sherlock se rende compte de quelque chose. Rien. Elle criait dans le vide. Les murs de la pièce étaient trop épais pour qu'ils entendent quoi que ce soit.

« C'est vraiment affreux ce qui lui est arrivé! Pauvre petite! »

La femme était bouleversée.

« Vous avez entendu quelque chose? Quelque chose qui a attiré votre attention? » (Sherlock)

« Non rien. »

« Si vous voyez quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi ou mon collègue John. »

« Je vous le promet! »

« Merci Mlle Arys. Votre aide nous est très précieuse. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent. La femme disait que c'était normal. Molly regardait la scène et avait envie de vomir. Cette femme et tout le reste de sa famille la dégoûtait. Sherlock et John se dirigèrent vers la porte, puis le détective se stoppa devant un grand étage à vin. La femme arrivait à côté de lui.

« Oh, mon mari et les vins. Il ne s'arrêtera jamais. »

« C'est impressionnant. » (Sherlock)

Puis il finit par serrer la main de la jeune femme et partit en compagnie de John. Molly quant-à elle avait continué à crier pour que Sherlock l'entende, mais en vain. Elle était désespérée. Elle se disait qu'elle n'allait pas résister encore longtemps.

Les semaines passaient. Sherlock et John tentaient de faire ce qu'ils pouvaient pour retrouver Molly. Les recherches ne menaient à rien. Ils allaient voir Mlle Arys régulièrement pour voir si celle-ci avait du nouveau. Elle s'était promis de les aider, mais à chaque fois ses recherches ne menaient à rien. Elle les avait invités chez elle plusieurs fois à souper, lui et John, pour leur monter le moral.

Les deux étaient assis dans le salon de Mlle Arys et prenaient le thé. Sherlock semblait découragé. John quant à lui, regardait le frère et le mari de la jeune femme qui étaient assis en face d'eux et avait remarqué qu'ils ne semblaient pas trop à l'aise et ne parlaient pas vraiment souvent. Celui-ci s'était levé et disait qu'il allait à la toilette. À chaque fois qu'il venait dans cette demeure, il s'arrêtait devant l'étagère à vin.

De son côté, Molly, faisait tout pour se faire entendre. Elle cognait sur les murs, même s'ils étaient durs comme du béton. Elle prenait des chaises et les fracassait aussi sur les murs de la pièce, en priant que John et Sherlock s'aperçoivent de quelque chose. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait en faisant ça, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner et avait hâte de sortir enfin de son enfer. Elle continuait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le lit et s'étendre sur le côté. Elle mit une main sur son ventre, disant à son enfant que tout irait bien et celle-ci ferma les yeux. John avait fini par coller son oreille contre le mur. Il entendait des bruits et ne trouvait pas ça normal. Puis il pensa de nouveau à cette énorme étagère à vin. Tout ça ne sentait pas bon. Il devait en parler à son ami. Sherlock se tordait les mains dans le fauteuil, tentant bien que mal de suivre les conversations. Que faisait-il là? Il devait s'en aller d'ici et tenter de la retrouver. Il ne dormait plus depuis des jours, voire des semaines. Il s'en voulait de ne rien trouver qui puisse le mener à elle. Il faisait des cauchemars. Il rêvait qu'il trouvait le corps inerte et sans vie de Molly. Il était effrayé. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu à l'habitude, mais depuis quelques temps il se mettait à prier et il le suppliait de l'éclairer, de lui dévoiler une piste qui pourrait le mener à elle. Il se sentait impuissant. Cela faisait presque un mois que Molly était disparue. Lestrade lui avait dit que ses hommes n'avaient pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient, pas de trace de laboratoire souterrain. Ils avaient ratissé tout le secteur. Où diable était-elle? Puis il s'impatientait. Il voulait partir d'ici et attendait le retour de John. Que faisait-il? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer. Il le prit dans ses lu le message. Il était troublé. Il tenta de rester impassible devant ceux qui l'avaient invité. Puis il pensa au fait que la seule personne étrangère qui était entrée chez lui, était cette Mlle Arys et pensait également au fait que Lestrade lui avait dit que ses hommes n'avaient rien trouvé de ce qu'elle avait raconté.

John était revenu. Il revint s'asseoir près de Sherlock. Il s'excusa et dit que son estomac avait fait des siennes. Celui-ci tentait d'être le plus convaincant possible. Après quelques instants à discuter, le mari semblait devenir très nerveux. Il se leva.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller dormir. »

John regardait sa montre.

« Vous avez raison, il se fait tard. »

John se leva suivit de Sherlock. Ils remercièrent l'invitation de Mlle Arys et s'en allèrent. Pendant le trajet dans le taxi, John n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, cela agaçait Sherlock qui l'avait trouvé un peu trop préoccupé.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a John? Tu commences à m'inquiéter lorsque tu ne parles pas et ce n'est jamais pour rien. »

« Je t'en parlerai à Baker Street »

Le détective vit que c'était sérieux. La voiture s'arrêtait devant l'appartement et Sherlock invita John à entrer. Le docteur s'assit en face du détective.

« Sherlock, j'ai entendu des bruits lorsque je suis allé à la salle de bain. Des tout petits bruits, mais je les ai entendu. Et puis il y a cette énorme étagère à vins. À chaque fois que je la regarde je sens quelque chose de bizarre. »

Sherlock était intrigué.

«Quel genre de chose? »

« Comme s'ils tentaient de cacher quelque chose. »

Le détective ouvrit les yeux grands, comme si John avait mit le doigt sur ce qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps. Si jamais ils détenaient vraiment Molly, il se sentirait trahi. Lui qui avait fait confiance en ces gens, surtout à Mlle Arys, qui semblait apprécier Molly. Elle aurait menti et ce depuis le début.

« Il faut qu'on aille les surveiller. Savoir à quel moment tous les trois sont sortis. »

« Tu veux qu'on entre par effraction?! »

« John, si ça se trouve, se sont des criminels! Alors oui je me permettrais de le faire! Je ne veux pas perdre de chance! Si Molly est bel et bien là, nous la sauverons! »

John réfléchissais un peu et constatait que Sherlock avait raison. Sherlock ne voulait pas faire affaire avec la police, puisqu'ils ne voudraient sûrement pas, pas même Lestrade, car pour entrer chez quelqu'un pour vérifier ou prendre quelque chose, il fallait un mandat de perquisition et il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Puis il composa le numéro de son frère.

« Mycroft. »

« Petit frère, que puis-je pour toi? »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Quoi? »

Sherlock expliqua la situation à son frère aîné. Mycroft savait que lorsque son frère cadet lui demandait de l'aide ce n'était pas pour rien.

«Bon j'enverrai deux de mes hommes surveiller la maison et nous vous dirons lorsque vous aurez le champ libre. En espérant que ce n'est pas une fausse alerte, je ne veux pas mettre mes hommes en danger. »

« Je te promets que tu ne fais pas ça pour rien. »

« Lâchez-moi! »

Molly se débattait. Elle criait de douleur. Elle s'était fait prendre par les cheveux par le mari de Mlle Arys. Celui-ci avait fini par la gifler et avait poussé la jeune femme sur le lit.

« La prochaine fois que tu essaies de te faire entendre par ces deux hommes, je peux t'assurer que tu ne les reverras plus jamais vivants. »

Celui-ci s'était douté que la jeune femme essayait de tout faire lorsque ces deux personnes venaient à la maison. Il n'était jamais à l'aise de les recevoir, mais Mlle Arys y tenait. Elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons et savait que leur pièce au sous-sol était entièrement insonorisée et Molly pouvait faire tout le bruit qu'elle voulait, jamais personne ne pourrait l'entendre, mais ça c'était ce qu'elle croyait, puisque John était certain d'avoir entendu des bruits et ni lui, ni Sherlock ne voulaient abandonner l'affaire.

Mycroft avait envoyé deux de ses hommes inspecter et surveiller les environs dans la plus grande discrétion. Cela avait duré deux semaines, même si c'était bien trop long au goût de Sherlock. Ils ne devaient pas faire de faux pas, sinon cela pourrait être fatal, puis le deuxième dimanche de la deuxième semaine, Mycroft appela son frère.

« Allez-y maintenant. Dimanche dernier ils tous les trois sortis vers 10heures et sont revenus trois heures plus tard. Ils sont partis à la même heure aujourd'hui. J'en conclus qu'ils sont catholiques et qu'ils vont à la messe du dimanche. Quelques uns de leurs voisins vont aussi à la messe du dimanche, alors peut-être que vous passerez inaperçus en tentant d'entrer, mais prenez toutes les précautions possibles. Si jamais quelqu'un cogne à la porte, ouvrez et trouvez une excuse, pour dire que vous vous occupez de leur chat ou de leur plante, pendant qu'ils sont partis, enfin en espérant que ça n'arrivera pas. Dans la cour arrière, il y a une clé en dessous d'un pot de fleur, sur la terrasse.»

Sherlock se disait qu'enfin il allait voir ce qui se passait. Il écouta attentivement son frère. Puis il partit vers la maison des Arys. Ils faisaient tout pour ne pas se faire voir, mais comme le disait Mycroft, à quelques maisons, les propriétaires semblaient absents. Ils firent tout de même attention et tentaient de se cacher. Ils arrivèrent dans la cours arrière. Sherlock regardait sous le pot de fleur et y prit la clé. Les deux entrèrent dans la maison sans trop de problème. Ils regardèrent partout et virent qu'il n'y avait pas d'alarme. Le détective fronça les sourcils.

« Si ce sont vraiment des criminels, ils doivent avori trop confiance en eux pour que quelqu'un pense à entrer dans leur maison. »

Puis les deux se rendirent à l'étagèrent à vin. Les deux la déplacèrent, tant bien que mal. Et puis, comme l'avait dit John, une porte codée s'y trouvait.

« Tu avais raison. »

« Mais là, il faut le code. »

« C'est pas un problème. »

Sherlock sortit une arme de son manteau.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est celle que tu utilises pour trouer ton mur… »

« Tu es fou? Je ne veux pas me faire entendre. C'est Mycroft qui m'a donné ça, au cas où. »

Puis Sherlock brandit le pistolet contre ma machine, en espérant que la balle ne rebondirait pas vers lui. Il fit attention de ne pas être dans la direction de la balle et demanda à John de reculer. Il appuya sur la gâchette et le boitier ne prit pas de temps à se défaire. La porte s'ouvrit. Il descendit, demandait à John d'attendre. Il vit qu'une autre porte était scellée et refit la même opération. Il entra, cet endroit lui fit penser à un appartement.

« Molly? »

Aucune réponse. Il alla dans une pièce où il découvrit avec horreur des restes de cadavre. Puis il pensa à la jeune femme et priait de tout son cœur qu'elle était toujours envie.

Molly quand à elle était sur son lit et avait ouvert les yeux. Puis elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait. Elle croyait avoir rêvé, mais elle entendit une nouvelle fois son nom.

« Molly! »

Puis elle s'assit sur son lit et tenta de se lever. Sherlock arriva, il était dos à elle. Molly se leva, elle tremblait.

« Sherlock? »

Cette voix fit frémir le détective. Une voix qui lui avait tant manqué et qu'il avait eu peur de ne plus jamais entendre. Il se retournait et la vit, essayant de se tenir debout. Il vit qu'elle avait eu de nombreuses blessures.

« Oh mon Dieu. Molly! »

La jeune femme le regardait et celle-ci allait s'effondrer sur le sol. Sherlock vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est fini Molly. Nous sommes là. »

Il remonta avec la jeune femme. John avait été surprit de la trouver, mais heureux. Il était heureux que son intuition ait porté ses fruits. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir par la porte d'entrée, ils entendirent une voiture arriver. John alla voir directement dans le salon.

« Merde! Ils sont revenus! »

Sherlock et Molly paniquaient. Ils se rendirent tous les trois vers l'arrière, où ils étaient entrés. Ils se cachaient dans la cours. Ils se rendirent vers le stationnement et se cachaient. Après que les trois soient entrés, il bougeait. Puis un horrible cri se fit entendre. Puis en même temps, une voiture noire se mit devant la maison.

« Entre dans la voiture, Sherlock! » (Mycroft)

Puis les trois se mirent à courir. Ils ouvrirent la portière et balancèrent Molly dans la voiture, puis John et Sherlock entrèrent à leur tour. La voiture partit. Quelqu'un sortit de la maison en trombe et vit au loin une voiture s'en aller. Il n'osa pas sortir son arme.

Mlle Arys était arrivée au sous-sol et avait poussé un cri de terreur lorsqu'elle vit que Molly n'y était plus. Elle criait, mais son mari vint près d'elle et la secoua.

« Arrête! »

Puis le frère arriva à son tour.

« J'ai vu une voiture noire s'en aller. Je suis sûre que ce sont eux qui sont venus ici! Je n'ai pas pu voir le numéro de la plaque. Ils m'ont semé. »

Puis le mari était en colère.

« Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici! C'est sûr qu'ils vont appeler les flics! »

« Il faut qu'on les abbattent les sales fils de *** »

Puis le mari prit l'homme par le collet.

« Adam! Pour le moment, je te dis qu'il faut se tirer d'ici! Pour le reste on verra ça plus tard! »

Il regardait sa femme Adam de sa femme en colère.

« Préparez vos valises, on s'en va! La police va venir ici et va voir ce qu'on a fait! »

Tous les trois s'activèrent. Le mari prit une voiture volée qui étaient dans son garage, puis les trois s'en allèrent.

Sherlock avait appelé Lestrade et lui fit part de la situation. Ce-dernier n'était pas très content de savoir que les deux hommes étaient entrés par effraction, mais tenta de se calmer lorsqu'il lui dit qu'ils avaient retrouvé Molly et des restes de cadavre. Lestrade leur dit qu'il envoyait sur le champ des voitures de police. Ils se rendirent directement à l'hôpital ou la jeune femme partit tout de suite en observation. Depuis tout ce temps, Molly était là. Puis il pensa à cette Mlle Arys. Il avait laissé le diable entrer chez lui et n'avait rien vu venir. Pourquoi cela ne lui avait jamais sauté aux yeux? Il avait désormais des doutes quant à ses capacités de détective. John vit que son ami ne se sentait pas bien et mit une main sur son épaule.

« Sherlock. Tu n'as pas à avoir de remords. Tu as vraiment fait ce que tu as pu. Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant travailler sur une enquête. »

« Alors que la réponse était juste devant nous. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux John. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien remarqué? Je ne suis qu'un incapable! J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose depuis que Lestrade m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvés! »

« Londres est vaste, Sherlock. Arrête de te torturer. L'important est que Molly soit retrouvée et qu'elle soit en vie. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour elle. »

«Tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Merci. »

Il serra son ami dans ses bras et lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant. Son ami avait bien agi et lui n'avait pas su protéger qui que ce à un moment, Sherlock reçut un appel de son frère Mycroft. Il l'ouvrit et le mit à son oreille.

"Oui?"

"Sherlock, Molly va bien?"

"Oui je pense qu'elle et le bébé vont s'en tirer, du moins j'espère."

"Tant mieux. Je suis désolé, nous n'avions pas prévus qu'ils reviennent plus tôt."

"Ce n'est rien. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, je ne peux que t'en remercier."

"Bien. Nous avons su que les tueurs étaient en cavales. En espérant qu'ils vont vite les retrouver. Si nous trouvons quelque chose nous te le dirons."

"Bien. merci. Je te laisse maintenant, les téléphone portables sont interdis dans les hôpitaux."

Sherlock raccrocha.

Molly resta quelques heures à tenter de prendre du repos. La jeune femme avait eu une échographie d'urgence pour voir si le bébé avait subi des dommages. Bien qu'elle soit épuisée, la jeune femme avait fait son possible pour rester éveillée. Sa seule préoccupation était de savoir si son bébé était en santé. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'infirmière.

« Le bébé va bien. Vous devrez cependant beaucoup vous reposer. Vous allez devoir rester plusieurs jours ici. »

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux et n'avait jamais été si soulagée. Peu de temps après, elle était dans une chambre.

Les deux hommes étaient dans la salle d'attente et l'accès à la chambre leur était refusé. La jeune femme était très épuisée moralement et physiquement et devait avoir un repos complet et les infirmières disaient qu'il était plus sage de revenir le lendemain. Sherlock avait refusé et s'était décidé à passer la nuit ici. John quant à lui, avait appelé sa femme et lui avait dit que Molly était sortie d'affaire et que celui-ci resterait avec son ami. Mary s'était montrée compréhensible et envoya plein d'ondes positives à la jeune femme.

Puis quelques instants plus tard, Lestrade était arrivé à l'hôpital et n'était pas très content.

« Sherlock, vous pouvez me dire à quoi vous avez pensé? »

« Ce n'est pas le moment Lestrade! »

« Il s'est enfui! Il est en cavale et en liberté! Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir averti avant de décider de vous faire justice à vous-même? »

Puis Sherlock était en colère.

« Ma première priorité était de retrouver Molly! N'est-ce pas important pour vous!? »

« Oui, je suis content! Mais à cause de ce que vous avez fait, le tueur que nous cherchons est en liberté! »

« Les tueurs. Ils sont trois. Deux hommes et une femme. »

« Vous pourriez nous les décrire? »

« Oui, et John aussi. La femme nous a souvent invités à manger. Elle a sûrement sous-estimé l'insonorité de sa pièce souterraine qui enfermait Molly, car John a fini par entendre des bruits. C'est cela qui nous a amené à faire ceci. Elle s'appelle Irène, mais nous l'appelons souvent Mlle Arys. Son frère c'est Adam et son mari William. Pour la description, elle a les cheveux brun et elle fait à peut près 1m74. Elle a une cicatrice sur le front Son frère est son frère jumeau je pense, ils se ressemblent beaucoup et il a la même couleur de cheveux et a un tatouage de dragon sur le bras droit. Son mari est corpulent, il a les cheveux noirs, porte des lunettes et a un œil bleu et un œil vert. Pour le moment c'est de tout ce que je me souviens. Je vous reviendrai s'il y a quelque chose de nouveau. Satisfait? »

Lestrade était bouche bée.

« Pour le moment ça ira. Vous direz à Molly que je la salue et que je suis contente qu'elle aille bien. »

Puis il partit. John était revenu.

« Lestrade n'était pas trop en colère? »

« Oui, les tueurs se sont enfuis. D'après moi ils vont se tenir tranquille pendant un moment, mais il faut s'attendre à tout. Avec la description que j'ai donnée, peut-être que ça va l'aider à les retrouver. »

« Oui. En espérant qu'ils seront vite retrouvés. »

Puis les deux s'assirent et attendaient. John avait décidé de rester avec son ami à attendre.

Le lendemain matin, les infirmières virent que John et Sherlock s'étaient endormis. Une des infirmières s'avança.

« Mhh Mhh. »

Les deux sursautèrent. Les deux remarquèrent que leur tête était sur celle de l'autre et les deux se redressaient, gênés.

« Vous pouvez aller la voir, elle est réveillée. Un à la fois. »

Sherlock hésita. John lui dit qu'il allait y aller en premier, puisqu'il devait partir pour aller retrouver Mary et sa fille. Sherlock regardait la porte et vit que John mettait du temps. Il commençait à s'impatienter. Puis John sortit quarante minutes plus tard. Il s'avança vers son ami.

« Elle va bien, Sherlock. Et elle ne t'en veut pas. Elle m'a dit de te le dire. »

C'était comme si elle avait lu en lui. Sherlock remercia John, qui lui serrait la main et lui dit qu'il devait y aller. John partit et Sherlock se leva. Il arriva et entra dans la chambre.

« Bonjour, Sherlock. »

Il vit Molly, il était soulagé. Puis Sherlock s'avança, s'assit près d'elle. Il la regardait, mit la main sur sa joue. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux puis s'avança vers lui et colla sa tête contre son épaule. Puis Sherlock ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de la serrer contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur la tête.

« Merci. »

Puis elle mit la main du détective sur son ventre.

« Le bébé n'a rien. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Il laissa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme et frotta son autre main sur son dos. La jeune femme restait ainsi, puis finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi puis il avait finit par soulever Molly et la replacer dans son lit. Il apporta une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés, la regardant dormir. Il était tellement soulagé de savoir qu'elle était saine et sauve. Il finit par s'endormir sur son banc.

Puis les jours passaient. Sherlock avait été très présent pour Molly et l'avait visité plusieurs fois. La jeune femme avait aussi eu la visite de ses parents qui avaient été très inquiets pour elle et avaient passé quelques jours avec leur fille. Par la suite elle avait dit aux policiers qui l'interrogeaient ce qui s'était passé, ainsi que les intentions Mlle Arys et sa famille avaient envers elle. Sherlock avait trouvé cela scandaleux d'avoir agi ainsi. Cette Mlle Arys qui avait dit vouloir protéger Molly et son enfant avait fait tout le contraire. La jeune femme avait apprit que les tueurs étaient en liberté et cela l'effrayait. Sherlock et les policiers disaient qu'ils feraient tout pour que celle-ci soit surveillée. Molly prenait du mieux et quelques temps plus tard elle pouvait avoir son congé. Elle était réticente de retourner à Baker Street, mais ne voulait pas retourner à son appartement, bien qu'il serait protégé. Lorsqu'elle et Sherlock étaient revenus à Baker Street, Sherlock tentait de la rassurer.

« Je vous assure Molly. Les policiers vont sécuriser les alentours, pour quelques temps. Si vous voulez, vous pourrez prendre l'ancienne chambre de John. »

Encore une fois, la jeune femme était reconnaissante de l'attention que lui portait Sherlock.

« Merci. Pourrions-nous barricader les fenêtres? Bon oui ok, c'est un peu exagéré… »

« S'il y a un feu et que la porte du bas n'est pas accessible, ça serait inapproprié… »

« Oh. Oui. »

Puis les deux retournaient à Baker Street. Elle vit qu'une voiture de police était là et cela la rassurait. Elle avait désormais prit la chambre de John, puisqu'elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait plus entrer dans la chambre de Sherlock, encore traumatisée par les événements. Mme Hudson allait également mieux et les deux femmes s'étaient prises dans leur bras. Les deux se confièrent l'une à l'autre, puis Molly alla se reposer dans sa chambre. Sherlock quant à lui était retourné dans sa chambre et tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se concentrer. L'image de Molly était maintenant omniprésente dans son palais mental. Il essayait d'occuper son esprit avec les problèmes de ses clients et allait maintenant les rencontrer à l'extérieur, puisqu'il n'avait plus confiance en personne. Souvent, il avait demandé à John de veiller la jeune femme et sur Mme Hudson, chose que John n'avait pas hésité à faire.

Un jour alors que Sherlock revenait d'une de ses rencontres, il monta à l'étage et vit que John discutait avec les deux femmes.

« Alors, tout le monde va bien? »

« Ah Sherlock. »

John s'était relevé et lui avait dit que tout s'était bien passé. Sherlock le remerciait d'être venu. Celui-ci salua tout le monde, serra la main de son meilleur ami et partit.

Mme Hudson se leva à son tour.

« Je vais aller dormir, Bonne nuit. »

« Je crois que moi aussi, à vous aussi Mme Hudson. » (Molly.)

La dame descendit les marches.

Sherlock dit bonsoir et s'étira.

« Moi aussi, je suis épuisé… »

La jeune femme se leva. Sherlock vint vers elle et lui dit bonne nuit. Puis la jeune femme le tint par le bras. Sherlock se retournait vers la jeune femme et vit que celle-ci le regardait intensément. Le cœur du jeune homme commençait à s'emballer, mais tentait de cacher son trouble.

« Qui y a t-il? »

La jeune femme était là à le regarder. Lorsqu'elle était enfermée, elle réalisait qu'il lui manquait horriblement. Ses pensées ne tournaient autour que de lui. Ses hormones lui donnaient envie de lui. Et là, celles-ci étaient dans le tapis. Elle le regardait intensément et avait avancé son regard vers le sien. Sherlock n'avait jamais vu un tel regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il avait eu si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Son absence avait cruellement été sentie. Ses cauchemars faisaient de sa vie un enfer, mais là, Molly était devant lui. N'en pouvant plus, elle avait fermé les yeux et l'avait embrassé passionnément. D'un seul coup, Sherlock ressenti un coup de chaleur, de désir. Au début il avait été incapable de bouger, tellement il était déstabilisé. Il regardait la jeune femme, qui avait les yeux fermés et qui avait fini par tenter d'entrer la langue dans sa bouche. Sherlock était électrisé. Son désir s'amplifiait. Il n'en pouvait plus… Il fermait les yeux à son tour, il serra le corps de la jeune femme contre lui, il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser place à langue de la jeune femme et puis enfin ses lèvres faisaient encore plus pression sur les siennes. Une pression fiévreuse et passionnée que lui-même ne se doutait pas de connaitre. Les deux continuaient de s'embrasser, leur deux corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Puis Sherlock quitta les lèvres de la jeune femme, toujours les yeux fermés et ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. La jeune femme gémit.

« Oh Sherlock… »

La jeune femme collait son nez sur son épaule et savourait le moment puis commençait à promener ses mains sous sa chemise. Ce gémissement et le contact de ses mains sur sa peau l'excitaient. Sherlock gémit à son tour. Puis la jeune femme se sépara et l'entraina avec elle. Sherlock la suivit. Elle l'amena vers sa chambre, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau, Sherlock finit par la stopper.

« Molly… Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »

Molly s'avança vers lui, elle colla son front sur le sien.

« Sherlock. J'ai tellement envie de vous… Vous m'avez tellement manqué. J'ai eu si peur de ne pas vous revoir. »

Elle était tellement habituée à le vouvoyer qu'elle ne savait pas faire autrement.

Puis elle prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Ses paroles étaient un murmure. Puis Molly se sépara à nouveau.

« Je n'ai pensé qu'à vous. Ne me repoussez pas… Je vous aime. »

Puis Sherlock était secoué par cette déclaration. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, ni quoi répondre mais tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit lui avait donné encore plus envie d'elle et ne pouvait pas s'en séparer. Il ne put que répondre à son baiser passionnément et souleva le corps de la jeune femme. Il la déposa sur le lit et la jeune femme l'aida à défaire sa chemise. La jeune femme s'était relevée et parsemait son torse de baisers et y passait sa langue. Sherlock avait gémit à ce contact et se mit à défaire le chemiser de la jeune femme, ainsi que de son soutient gorge, pour lui prodiguer les mêmes baisers et les mêmes caresses… Il lui embrassa la poitrine, lui prit un sein et le titilla avec sa langue, la jeune femme gémit à ce contact. La jeune femme se mit à défaire le pantalon de Sherlock et celui-ci l'aida à se défaire de son pantalon et de sa petite culotte. Il se défit également de son boxer. Les deux étaient complètement nus. Sherlock prit toutes les précautions du monde pour faire attention. Molly s'était emparé de ses lèvres et avait descendu sa main sur son membre et commença à le caresser. Sherlock avait gémit contre sa bouche et son membre se durcissait. Puis il finit par entrer en elle. Il faisait cela doucement. La jeune femme pressa ses doigts contre son dos puis baladait ses mains et les pressa contre ses fesses. Elle finit par remonter ses pieds et se mit à bouger avec lui. Le jeune homme se tourna puis Molly était sur lui. Elle écrasa la bouche contre la sienne, contre son cou, son torse et elle accéléra la cadence. Les deux finirent par jouir et atteignirent l'orgasme. Molly ouvrit la bouche et laissa s'échapper un dernier gémissement pui ralentissait, puis s'arrêtait. Elle se pencha vers lui et le regardait, les deux corps transpiraient. Ils étaient épuisés. La jeune femme se retira et se mit à ses côtés, Sherlock se retourna vers elle. Ils se regardaient tous les deux, et ne disaient pas un mot. Ils finirent par s'endormir


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain Molly s'était réveillée et s'était retrouvée seule dans le lit. Puis elle pensa aux événements de la veille et sentit ses joues rougir. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Sherlock Holmes et lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait! Elle voulait se cacher dans le fond d'un trou. Elle savait que la nature de Sherlock n'était pas du genre à s'engager dans une relation amoureuse. Comment pouvait-elle le regarder maintenant? Elle ne se sentirait plus jamais comme avant avec lui. Elle n'oserait plus le regarder dans les yeux sans imaginer ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Elle avait été sincère lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui durant son enlèvement et que sa présence lui avait manqué. Ses hormones lui avaient fait dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis un moment et avaient en même temps éveillé son désir sexuel pour Sherlock. Elle se demandait si Sherlock regrettait ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer, même si elle ne savait pas non plus quoi penser. Elle se leva et s'habilla. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit qu'il n'y avait personne à l'étage. Elle vit que la chambre de Sherlock était ouverte. Elle s'avança et vit qu'il n'y était pas. Elle descendit les marches, puis entra dans la cuisine. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Mme Hudson s'y trouvait également, mais elle n'y vit que Sherlock, debout, de dos, préparant du thé. Molly préférait rebrousser chemin. En même temps un frisson parcourut le dos du détective qui avait sentit sa présence.

« Bonjour Molly. Vous avez bien dormi? »

La jeune femme ne savait pas comment réagir. Puisqu'elle savait que Mme Hudson était présente et qu'elle pouvait arriver à tout instant, elle trouva que c'était préférable de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Oui merci. Je l'espère pour vous aussi. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. La jeune femme passa à côté de lui et se servit un bol de céréales. Elle se disait que ce n'était pas vraiment le temps de parler de ce qui s'était passé et n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Et puis le jeune homme se retournait vers elle. Il la regardait quelques instants sans ne rien dire. Les événements étaient encore frais dans sa tête. Il clignait plusieurs fois des yeux et tentait de se contrôler et essayer de cesser de voir le corps nu de la jeune femme dans sa tête. La jeune femme tentait de se concentrer. Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à la table, le détective la retint par le bras. La jeune femme frissonna.

« Écoutez Molly. Pour ce qui est arrivé hier… »

La jeune femme le stoppa.

« Oubliez ça. Vous aviez raison. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et pour ce que je vous ai dit, je suis désolée si vous n'avez pas été à l'aise. Je ne crois pas que j'étais moi-même à ce moment là. »

Elle se disait que c'était ça qu'il voulait entendre. Elle retira son bras de sa main puis monta à l'étage avec son petit déjeuner. Elle ne pouvait pas être dans la même pièce que lui. Sherlock l'avait laissée monter, sans dire un mot. Il s'était réveillé dans la nuit et avait longuement regardé la jeune femme dormir. Il se demandait s'ils avaient bien fait et au final il se demandait s'il regrettait ses gestes, il était confus. Il avait eu envie d'elle, mais il ne voulait pas s'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux, il n'avait jamais connu ça et était loin d'être prêt pour vivre quelque chose comme ça. Puis il se sentit mal, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il avait voulu profiter de la situation. Il avait vraiment eu envie d'elle et de l'avoir dans ses bras, de sentir sa proximité, mais pour ce qui était des sentiments amoureux il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Puis il pensa également à la grossesse de la jeune femme. Il était certain qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, si celle-ci avait besoin d'aide, mais il n'avait pas d'expérience avec les enfants et l'idée d'un jour former une famille avec la jeune femme et de l'aider à élever son enfant était une chose qu'il ne pensait pas être capable de faire. Quelques instants après, la jeune femme redescendit avec son bol et était habillée.

« Je vais aller travailler. »

Sherlock la regardait avec un air désapprobateur.

« Molly, je ne crois pas que… »

La jeune le coupa, exaspérée.

« Sherlock, je ne vais pas rester 24h sur 24 ici. Je ne veux pas rester dans mon coin à avoir peur de sortir. Les tueurs ne seront pas prêts de si tôt à attaquer et nous sommes tellement surveillés, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Je vais mieux et je me sens capable de travailler. S'il faut je prendrai plusieurs pauses et oui je suis capable de me grande au travail toute seule. »

Elle ne laissait pas à Sherlock le temps de finir, lui souhaita une bonne journée et partit. Sherlock ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'elle avait appelé un taxi pendant qu'elle était en haut. La voiture partit. Sherlock remonta et essayait de se changer les idées, même si ce n'était pas facile. La jeune femme avait occupé son esprit pendant une partie de la journée et ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre et de regarder son téléphone. Molly était arrivée à l'hôpital et la journée se passa plutôt bien. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle prenait son temps et ne brusquait rien. Elle termina la paperasse qui s'était accumulée sur son bureau. Elle se disait que ce travail allait lui occuper l'esprit, même si ses pensées finissaient toujours par tourner autour du détective. Puis quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Tout à coup, elle releva la tête et son corps s'emballa.

« Entrez. »

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et John entra. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement.

« Oh John c'est vous. Comment vous avez su que j'étais là? Ah c'est Sherlock je présume. »

« Vous vous attendiez à voir qui? Euhm, il y a ça, mais autre chose aussi. »

« Dites-lui que tout va bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

John s'assit devant elle.

« Oh, je voulais savoir comment vous alliez également. »

La jeune femme trouvait John charmant.

« Oh, merci de vous informer. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Et comment vont Laura et Mary? »

« Oh, elles se portent à merveille. Et vous avec Sherlock, ça se passe bien? »

« … Oui. »

John ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu de la réponse de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Molly était troublée. Elle essayait de se cacher, mais cela se voyait.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de vous en parler. »

« Je suis là Molly. Vous pouvez tout me dire. »

« Eh bien… Ce n'est pas vraiment évident d'en parler. »

John commençait à se poser des questions. Molly regardait John elle vit que ce-dernier semblait s'inquiéter.

«… J'ai couché avec Sherlock. »

John la regardait les yeux grands ouvert. Il s'attendait à entendre toute sorte de choses, mais à ça…

« Oh. »

Le docteur ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre. Molly tenta de le rassurer.

« Je vous assure, il ne m'a pas fait de mal et à ce moment, du moins, je crois, nous en avions envie tous les deux. Ce matin nous en avons parlé et j'ai convenu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et que nous devrions en rester là. John, s'il vous plait. Ne lui en parlez pas! Je me sentirais vraiment mal. »

John regardait la jeune femme.

« D'accord Molly. Mais sachez que Sherlock tient beaucoup à vous. Je le vois aller ces derniers temps. Il n'est plus comme avant. Si c'est arrivé, je ne crois pas que cela soit pour rien. Je connais Sherlock. Il n'agit jamais sur un coup de tête avec les personnes qui comptent pour lui. Il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de choses, c'est vrai, mais sachez qu'il sera toujours là pour vous protéger et de vous venir en aide. Il a vraiment été affecté par votre disparition. »

Ces paroles touchaient Molly. Elle se demandait si John avait raison sur certains points, mais ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. John se relevait.

« Je voulais également vous inviter à diner, chez moi, avec Mary et la petite, évidemment. Enfin Sherlock sera là, mais je… »

La jeune femme hésitait, mais se disait que l'éviter pourrait empirer les choses.

« Non, ça va aller. Je viens avec plaisir. Et John? »

« Oui? »

« Je crois qu'il est temps de se tutoyer, non? Je commence à trouver ça un peu ridicule. »

John se mit à rire.

« Oh oui c'est vrai. Pour repas, c'est samedi. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« C'est d'accord! À samedi. »

John partit. Molly se sentait soulagée d'en avoir parlé à quelqu'un. Elle espérait tout de même que John ne s'échappe pas devant Sherlock, même s'il lui avait dit qu'il n'en parlerait pas. Elle resta un peu plus longtemps que prévu, pour finir son retard. Puis au final, elle reçut un appel. Elle vit que c'était Sherlock. Elle ne répondit pas. Et quelques instants après elle reçut un message.

 **Molly. Il est tard. Que faites-vous? Je m'inquiète. SH**

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à s'emballer. Sherlock ne l'aidait pas à passer à autre chose.

 **Molly répondez. SH**

Puis au même moment, elle reçu un appel. Elle ne prit pas le temps de regarder qui était affiché et décrocha.

« Sherlock, avez-vous fini!? Je ne suis pas en danger de mort! »

La voix au bout du téléphone paraissait surprise.

« Quoi? Molly? »

La jeune femme frémit en entendant cette voix. »

« Tom!? »


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici le chapitre 6!**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à toi Dame Marianne pour tes commentaires. Tu as raison pour le chapitre 4, donc je l'ai modifié. Pour ceux qui étaient rendus plus loin que le chapitre 4, suite aux modifications que j'ai faites, les tueurs se sont enfuis et sont en liberté, cela va peut-être m'inspirer pour d'éventuels nouveaux chapitres,**

 **Merci Huntress-dark aussi pour tes commentaires! :) Oui ce Tom une plaie celui-là! haha**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6

Tom était à l'autre bout du fil et hésitait à prononcer quoi que ce soit. Il sentit de la surprise dans la voix de la jeune femme qu'il trouvait tout à fait compréhensible. Cependant il espérait de tout son cœur que celle-ci lui laisse la chance de lui parler.

« Molly, je…»

La jeune femme était en colère et commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux en pensant que Tom l'avait laissée toute seule, peu de temps après lui avoir dit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle lui coupa la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Je veux te parler, s'il te plait. J'ai su pour ta disparition. J'ai tellement eu peur. J'ai été tellement soulagé d'apprendre que tu as été retrouvée. Je suis désolé, j'ai hésité à te rappeler. Je veux te revoir.»

« Moi pas. »

Elle raccrocha. Elle le trouva gonflé d'avoir osé lui reparler. Elle se leva et alla dans le vestiaire. Elle mit son manteau, puis reçu un autre message.

 **Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé. SH**

La jeune femme figea. Son cœur frappait encore plus fort. Que devait-elle répondre? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Que cela voulait-il dire? Il ne regrettait pas, mais elle se demandait s'il avait des sentiments pour elle ou si c'était seulement pour avoir des rapports sexuels avec elle. Sherlock Holmes lui-même disait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'engager. Elle se remettait à penser à son discours au mariage de John, sur l'amour et les sentiments, ainsi qu'à son opinion sur le mariage. Avait-elle vraiment un avenir avec Sherlock Holmes? Elle était tellement confuse, qu'elle décida de ne pas lui faire une réponse claire.

 **Nous en reparlerons. Sherlock, je vais rentrer chez moi ce soir, ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai appelé un taxi et j'ai demandé à Lestrade d'envoyer un de ses hommes pour surveiller mon appartement. J'ai fini tard, je désolée de ne pas vous avoir averti. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bonne nuit. MH**

Puis elle ferma le téléphone. Elle partit et prit le taxi. Elle entra dans son appartement et décida de prendre une douche.

Sherlock regardait son portable. Il regardait la réponse de Molly. Sa réponse n'était pas celle qu'il aurait voulue. Il lui avait envoyé d'autres messages, sans réponse. Les battements de son cœur accéléraient. Elle regrettait? Il lui avait cela en toute franchise, puisqu'il y avait longuement réfléchit suite au départ de la jeune femme. Il restait là debout, à fixer son portable. Puis à un moment, il décida d'enfiler son manteau et son écharpe, puis sortit.

La jeune femme était sortie de la douche. Elle se disait que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais cela ne lui avait pas fait l'effet escompté. L'eau chaude sous sa peau, lui avait fait l'effet des mains de Sherlock se promenant sur son corps. Elle ne voulait ne plus penser à ça et le message de Sherlock la tourmentait. Puis tout à coup elle reçut un message du policier qui était dehors. Il lui disait que quelqu'un était à sa porte, qu'il n'était pas méchant et qu'il voulu lui parler. Tout d'abord elle pensa à Sherlock, mais le policier le lui aurait dit. Quand elle lui avait demandé qui s'était, le policier ne le savait pas et lorsqu'il vit que l'individu ne possédait pas d'arme, il l'autorisa à aller lui parler. Molly accepta, mais se demandait qui s'était. Lorsqu'elle arriva au salon on cogna à la porte. Elle sursauta. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle hésitait à aller répondre, redoutant la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Les coups se firent insistants. La jeune femme prit une grande respiration, elle s'avança, puis alla ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle vit l'homme devant elle, un sentiment de colère montait en elle et elle s'apprêtait à la refermer, mais l'homme y mit un pied. Elle était en colère.

« Va-t-en! »

« Molly, s'il te plait. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. »

« Alors dis ce que tu as à dire et dégages! »

« Laisse-moi entrer, Molly. S'il te plait. »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça? »

« Parce que je t'aime et que je regrette ce que je t'ai fait! Bon dieu Molly, je t'en prie! Laisse-moi t'expliquer! »

La jeune femme vit qu'il semblait désespéré. Lorsque le policier sortit de la voiture pour lui demander si tout allait bien, elle finit par lui faire signe que oui. Elle hésita et finit par laisser Tom entrer. Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais celle-ci reculait.

« Ne pense pas que je vais te sauter dans les bras, tu m'as profondément blessée Tom! Tu m'as laissée toute seule! »

«Je sais, et j'en suis terriblement désolé. »

La jeune femme sentit ses jambes flancher. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son canapé. Tom vint près d'elle et s'assit. La jeune femme avait les mains qui tremblaient et Tom finit par mettre sa main sur la sienne.

« Je suis là maintenant Molly. J'avais peur, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir. Mais là je suis prêt à être là pour toi, pour notre enfant. Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi me racheter. Laisse-moi une autre chance. »

Puis la jeune femme avait les yeux en larmes et repensant à la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie de se faire abandonner.

« Et tu penses que je vais accepter ceci en un claquement de doigts? »

Puis Tom mit son visage entre ses mains puis s'empara passionnément de ses lèvres. La jeune femme était très surprise et finit par le repousser.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends!? »

À ce même moment, quelqu'un d'autre cognait à la porte. Molly figea.

« Molly? »

Elle reconnut la voix du Sherlock. Tom ne comprenait rien. La jeune femme ne bougeait pas puis finalement Tom alla ouvrit. Sherlock était choqué de le voir.

« M. Holmes? Que faites-vous là? »

Molly s'approcha et elle vit que le visage de Sherlock était décomposé.

« Sherlock, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… »

Le détective se retenait de sauter sur cet homme. Que faisait-il là ? Était-ce pour ça que Molly était allée chez elle? Et puis il se mettait à imaginer Molly en train d'embrasser Tom et de se laisser toucher par lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

La jeune femme constata un sentiment de jalousie s'emparer du détective. Il repartit subitement. Molly bouscula Tom et alla le rejoindre.

« Sherlock attendez! »

Il leva la main et appela un taxi. Elle s'approchait de lui. Avant d'ouvrir la bouche, il parla.

« Vous regrettez notre nuit. »

« Non. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. »

« Je vous ai dit que nous en reparlerions. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. À ce que je vois vous avez décidé de retourner chez vous et d'être avec Tom. C'est ça que j'ai compris. »

« C'est faux! »

« Vous devriez retourner avec lui de toute façon. Cet enfant a besoin de ses deux parents. »

« … »

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux. La voiture arriva et Sherlock partit. Tom arriva derrière elle.

« Molly… »

« Va-t-en. »

« Mais… »

Puis elle lui dit face et le repoussa violamment.

« DÉGAGES! »

Puis elle remonta chez elle et claqua la porte. Tom vit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et finit par s'en aller, tout cela sous le regard du policier, qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

Les jours passaient. Samedi arrivait. Molly avait finalement dit à John qu'elle ne viendrait pas. La jeune femme n'était pas venue les jours suivants à l'hôpital. Elle avait déposé une lettre sur le bureau de John. Celui-ci arriva à son bureau et vit un papier sur son bureau.

 _À l'intention de John et de Sherlock_

John était intrigué, ouvrit le papier et en lisait le contenu.

 _Salut John, salut Sherlock. John, tout d'abord, je suis désolée de ne pas être venue samedi dernier, en espérant que nous pourrons nous reprendre. Je vous écris pour vous dire que j'ai demandé de partir en congé de maternité plus tôt et Mike l'a accepté. Je m'en vais chez mes parents pour un temps. Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir. Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi pour le moment. N'essayez pas de me joindre, j'ai changé de téléphone. Pour mon appartement, je l'ai mis en sous-location. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous donner de mes nouvelles et je vais faire attention à moi. Pour la consultation des corps à la morgue et les tests au laboratoire un de mes collègues pourra vous aider. Je vous embrasse, ainsi que Mary, la petite Laura et bien sûr, Mme Hudson. Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt._

 _Molly_

John se demandait ce qui s'était passé. Sherlock n'allait pas bien ces-derniers jours et ne voulait pas en parler. Il disait qu'il n'y avait rien, mais il savait que c'était faux. Il était descendu à la morgue où Sherlock semblait se disputer avec le collègue de Molly.

« Puisque je vous dit que c'est moi qui la remplace! »

« Comment ça la « remplacer » ? Où est-elle? »

« Elle est partie en congé maternité. »

« Quoi!? »

« Sherlock. »

Le détective se retournait.

« Ah John. Tu sais où elle est? Ce n'est pas bien de nous laisser comme ça! Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus! Si elle est avec ce Tom, cela ne me fait rien! »

John su enfin ce qui tourmentait Sherlock. Tom était réapparu et il ne le supportait pas. Évidemment celui-ci tentait de ne rien montrer, mais était désagréable avec tout le monde.

« Sherlock. Elle est partie en congé. Et son collègue est là non? Elle ne nous aurait pas laissé tous seuls, son collègue est là. »

« Oui, mais il n'est pas aussi compétent. C'est quoi ça? »

Le collègue en question leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant comment il allait supporter ce désagréable personnage.

Il prit le papier de John des mains. Il le lit et déglutit. Combien de temps serait-elle absente? Quand donnerait-elle de ses nouvelles?

«…»

«Sherlock, laisse-là tranquille et je t'interdis de chercher l'adresse, elle a besoin de temps pour elle et pour son enfant. Pense à leur sécurité. »

« Tu me prends pour qui? »

« … »

Puis Sherlock soupirait. Il n'avait pas le choix d'accepter que Molly était partie, mais de ne pas savoir quand elle revenait le torturait et ne savait pas s'il était capable de tenir parole. Puis il pensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue tous les deux et il s'en voulait. Il se demandait si la jeune femme avait reparlé à Tom et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux. D'être dans le néant il avait horreur de ça.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 7. Merci pour les reviews et aux nouvelles personnes qui me suivent! :D À bientôt. Pour le chapitre 8 Sherlock sera plus présent. Bonne lecture! Merci encore à toi Huntress-Dark de m'avoir donné ton avis sur mon chapitre (avant modification) j'ai quelques nouvelles idées grâce à toi. :)**

Chapitre 7.

« Molly, voulez-vous savoir le sexe de l'enfant? Je sais qu'à la première écographie nous n'avons rien vu, mais cette fois-ci je peux vous le dire. »

Elle regardait la sage femme. La jeune femme avait les yeux qui brillaient, elle allait enfin savoir si elle avait un petit garçon ou une petite fille.

« Oui! »

« Et bien, c'est une fille! »

« Oh! »

Molly était heureuse. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'elle était chez ses parents, à Chesterfield. Elle avait donné régulièrement des nouvelles à John et à Sherlock. Elle avait vu quelques conversations skype avec John et des fois Sherlock avait été là, mais ces-derniers ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui parler comme avant. La jeune femme se releva, remercia la dame et sortit. Puis elle marchait dans le couloir puis se retournait vers l'homme qui l'avait accompagnée.

« Je te remercie d'être venu Tom. »

La jeune femme avait fini par recontacter Tom, car elle y avait longuement réfléchi. Cette journée là, lorsqu'il était venu chez elle, il lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à être là pour elle et pour son enfant. Un jour elle l'avait appelé et lui avait dit les dates de ses échographies. Il était vrai que cet homme l'avait énormément blessée, mais elle se disait qu'il était le père et ne voulait pas priver son enfant de son père. Elle lui avait dit que s'il voulait vraiment se racheter, il devait venir aux écographies et qu'il devait vraiment prouver qu'il voulait être présent dans la vie de son enfant. Et il était venu et il venait aussi avec elle pour les cours prénataux, même si celle-ci était encore chez ses parents et que lui vivait toujours à Londres. Il s'était déplacé et n'avait jamais manqué un rendez-vous.

« C'est normal Molly. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que c'est une fille. Enfin si c'était un garçon je serais aussi heureux. »

« Je sais. Merci. »

Puis Tom mit une main sur son ventre. La jeune femme trouvait cela normal de poser ce geste, mais Tom avait fini par descendre sa main sur la main de Molly. La jeune femme la retira.

« Tom… »

Le jeune homme avait fini par se mettre devant elle et la regardait intensément.

« Molly. Je t'aime toujours. Nous pourrions être à nouveau ensemble. Une famille unie. »

Molly ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle était confuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

« Je ne sais pas… »

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Sherlock. Les parents de la jeune femme arrivèrent. La jeune femme alla vers ceux-ci, laissant Tom derrière.

« Alors? » (La mère de Molly)

Elle fit un sourire radieux à sa mère.

« C'est une petite fille! »

La mère de Molly s'émerveilla.

« Oh ! Je suis si contente! »

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras. Et son père l'enlaça aussi.

« Tu as pensé à un prénom? »

« Non, pas encore. »

Et Tom arrivait.

« Bonjour M. et Mme Hooper. »

« Salut. » (Père de Molly)

Le père de la jeune femme lui avait répondu froidement. Il ne semblait pas apprécier Tom. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait à Molly auparavant et ne semblait pas vouloir lui pardonner. Il lui jetait un regard assassin.

« Je le te jure, si tu abandonnes ma fille encore une fois, je te crève les yeux. »

La mère de Molly regardait partout, de peur que quelqu'un l'ait entendu. Elle se retourna vers son mari offusquée.

« Richard! Voyons! Tu vois bien que ce jeune homme fait tout pour se racheter! Il est venu depuis Londres et est venu à tous les cours prénataux! Alors arrête! »

Tom tentait de rassurer le père de Molly.

« Je ferai de mon mieux M. Hooper et je vous promets de ne plus jamais abandonner Molly. C'était la pire erreur que j'ai faite de ma vie. »

« Non quand ça sera la pire, tu auras les yeux crevés. »

Molly se mettait en colère

« Papa! Tu as fini? »

Le père de Molly regardait sa fille et tenta de se calmer. Sa femme lui avait également jeté un regard noir. Tom ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.

« Je crois que je vais y aller… »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, la mère de Molly le tint par le bras.

« Mais non voyons! Veuillez excuser mon mari. Venez manger à la maison avec nous! »

Molly ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec cette idée et ne voulait pas que Tom se sente coincé avec ses deux parents, d'un côté sa mère qui était aux petits oignons avec lui et son père qui était presque prêt à l'assassiner. Tom sourit, mais était un peu nerveux.

« Merci de l'invitation Mme Hooper, mais je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne… »

La mère de Molly l'interrompit.

« Mais non voyons! J'insiste! Allez. C'est en guise de remerciement pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille. »

S'en voulant de refuser et d'offusquer la mère de Molly, Tom n'eut pas le choix.

« Bon d'accord. »

Un grognement retentit. Le père de Molly partait en colère. La jeune femme ne savait pas trop quoi répondre et s'excusa auprès de Tom de l'attitude de son père et suivit sa mère jusqu'à la voiture de son père. Pendant le trajet, le père de Molly tentait de rouler aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Molly assise derrière, leva les yeux au ciel. Elle soupirait.

« Papa, Tom sait où on habite de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien. »

La mère de Molly approuvait ce qu'elle disait.

« Et arrêtes! Tu vas avoir une contravention ! » (Mère)

Ils entrèrent à la maison. Tom arriva quelques instants après. Il redoutait cette soirée. Il se disait que si son père avait une attitude désagréable toute la soirée, il ne pourrait pas résister encore plus longtemps. Il s'était dit qu'il allait le convaincre qu'il était maintenant là pour rester et n'allait jamais abandonner Molly. Pour l'instant c'était mal parti… Puis la mère de Molly invita les deux jeunes gens à venir s'asseoir au salon, puis elle monta à l'étage et des énormes cris se firent entendre.

« TOI ! Tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille pendant le souper, tu m'entends? Sinon je t'avertis, tu vas dormir avec les chevaux! »

Puis Molly entendit les grognements de son père.

« Cet homme a fait du mal à notre fille! Il l'a abandonnée! Et tu veux que je me tienne tranquille? »

« Il essaie de se racheter, alors donne-lui au moins une deuxième chance! »

« Jamais! »

Il descendit les marches en furie. Molly se levait et allait vers son père.

« Papa, arrête. Tom veut vraiment se racheter. S'il te plait. Fais un effort pour moi au moins! »

Puis le père s'arrêta et regardait sa fille. Son seul enfant. Il tentait de se calmer. Tom prétexta qu'il allait à la salle de bain. Richard regardait sa fille, qui le suppliait. Il s'approchait d'elle et finit par la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je le fais uniquement pour toi, mais je te jure que si cet homme te fait encore du mal, il regrettera d'être né. »

« Il ne me fera rien papa. Il me l'a bien prouvé en étant présent pour moi. »

Ils s'enlacèrent encore un moment. Lorraine descendit à son tour. Elle sourit.

« Bon enfin! »

Tom était revenu. La mère de Molly s'affaira dans la cuisine, son mari la suivit. Il était prêt à faire des efforts de sa fille, mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Molly invita Tom à s'asseoir. Elle le regardait, gênée.

« Je suis désolé pour l'attitude de mon père. Il est très surprotecteur et puisque je suis enfant unique… »

Tom finit par sourire.

« Je peux le comprendre. D'un côté il n'a pas tout à fait tort de dire ceci. C'est vrai que j'ai été un véritable connard, mais je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faut. »

« Je sais. »

Puis la jeune femme sentit une main sur la sienne. Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Elle vit que Tom la regardait intensément et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir. Il était vrai qu'il était assez bel homme.

« Molly… »

Il s'approchait d'elle. Molly ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, il avança son visage.

« Tom, je ne sais pas si c'est… »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Molly ne sentit pas la force de le repousser et elle répondit à son baiser, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de proximité avec un homme. La dernière aventure qu'elle avait eue était avec… Sherlock. En pensant à lui et à leurs derniers ébats, la jeune femme se sépara subitement de Tom. Ce-dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Molly tentait de revenir à elle et secouait la tête.

« Non, ce n'est rien. J'ai manqué de souffle. »

Puis Tom semblait soulagé. Il vint coller son front au sien.

« Promets-moi que tu vas y repenser pour nous deux… »

Molly ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Je… »

« S'il te plait. »

Elle le regardait dans les yeux.

« Oui, d'accord. Je vais y penser… »

« Merci. »

Puis la mère de Molly arriva dans le salon.

« Le souper est prêt! Oh, je vous dérange? »

Puis Molly se relevait, gênée.

« Non non! »

Tom se releva également et les deux se rendirent sous le regard amusé de Lorraine. Elle se disait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et elle criait de joie intérieurement. Le diner fut servit. Molly, Lorraine et Tom parlaient de tout et de rien. Tom avait essayé de parler un peu avec Richard, mais celui-ci ne faisait que répondre que « oui » et « non » la plupart du temps et était resté silencieux presque toute la durée du repas. Tom décida de laisser tomber, il ne voulait pas attirer encore les foudres de son père.

« Et vous Tom, que faites-vous dans la vie? »

« Oh, je suis agent de voyage. »

La mère de Molly semblait excitée.

« Oh! Ça doit être intéressant! Avez-vous eu l'occasion de voyager? »

Tom était content d'intéresser au moins la mère de Molly. Richard quant-à lui ne leva pas le regard vers, lui, s'était levé et était parti à l'extérieur. Tout le monde le regardait et le laissait faire, c'était mieux ainsi. Tom regardait à nouveau Lorraine et reprenait ce qu'il disait.

« Oui, on a souvent des congrès et j'ai déjà voyagé plusieurs fois. »

« Où ça? »

Molly trouvait que sa mère posait beaucoup de questions.

« Maman, arrêtes ton interrogatoire… »

Lorraine regardait sa fille.

« Oh, mais je ne fais que m'informer! »

Tom rit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis allé un peu partout. En Amérique, en Australie au Japon et j'en passe! »

Lorraine était émerveillée. Molly était aussi étonnée du parcours de Tom. Elle le savait déjà, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être impressionnée à chaque fois. Puis Tom se levait.

« Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Je travaille tôt demain matin et je… »

La mère de Molly se leva.

« Oh, ce n'est rien! Molly, tu veux bien raccompagner Tom? J'ai été vraiment ravie de vous recevoir jeune homme! En espérant vous revoir! »

Elle fit la bise à Tom et partit commencer la vaisselle. Molly sortit avec Tom et les deux marchaient un peu.

« Au fait Molly? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux voir les chevaux? J'ai toujours aimé cet animal. »

« Oh oui, si tu veux. »

Elle accompagna Tom à l'étable. Celle-ci était gigantesque et il y avait au moins six chevaux. Tom semblait être émerveillé.

« Wow, ils sont magnifiques! »

Il flattait l'un d'eux. Molly allait un peu plus loin et revint avec du foin. Elle le tendit à Tom qui le donna au cheval.

« C'est un gros gourmand celui-là. »

Tom sourit. La jeune femme lui montra le reste de l'étable et les deux ressortirent. Molly accompagna Tom à la voiture.

« Tom? »

Le jeune homme se retournait.

« Oui? »

« Je compte repartir à Londres dans une semaine. Je vais reprendre possession de mon appartement. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir me chercher. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Tu peux compter sur moi! »

« Et d'ici là… »

Il vit que Molly avait baissé le regard et ses joues avaient rougies. Il leva son visage de ses mains.

« Quoi? »

« Je te donnerai ma réponse. Pour nous deux. »

« Oh. »

Molly l'embrassait sur la joue. Tom ne fit rien de plus, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal.

« Molly. Prends le temps que tu veux. »

Il la serra dans ses bras et entra dans sa voiture et partit. La jeune femme le regardait s'éloigner. Tom avait fini par sortir sa main et la saluer. Molly leva le bras au ciel et fit le même geste et rentra dans la maison. Elle alla dans la cuisine aider sa mère.

« Maman? Tu sais où il est papa? »

« Oh, il est allé prendre une bière chez un ami. Ça nous fera des vacances. Et ça nous permettra de parler un peu. Alors tu vas y réfléchir? »

Molly s'indignait.

« Quoi? Tu as écouté aux portes? »

Lorraine tenta de calmer sa fille.

« Oh, désolée chérie. J'étais intriguée. Ah oui, tu repars à Londres!? Tu comptais nous le dire quand? Avec ta grossesse tu penses que… »

Molly soupirait.

« Maman, je suis enceinte de sept mois… Je suis encore capable de me déplacer et Londres n'est pas si loin que ça! Tom va venir me chercher. »

« D'accord. Laisse ça chérie. Va te reposer. Tu en as besoin. Pas de mais! »

Puis Molly remercia sa mère et monta dans sa chambre. Elle regardait le téléphone un instant et finit par le prendre.

John dinait en compagnie de Sherlock et de Mary. La petite Laura dormait déjà depuis un moment. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et regardait qui c'était. Il se leva, enthousiaste.

« Oh! C'est Molly! »

À cet instant, Sherlock stoppa de manger. Il leva le regard vers John.

« Molly? Comment vas-tu? Oh tu as eu les nouvelles de l'échographie? C'est une fille? Wow! Félicitations! Notre petite Laura aura quelqu'un avec qui jouer! »

Puis il regardait Mary qui lui demandait de dire félicitations à Molly. Puis John regardait Sherlock, qui ne disait rien du tout. Il avait le regard perdu dans sa soupe.

« Euhm, Mary et Sherlock te disent bravo. »

Molly parlait à John et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'elle su que Sherlock était là.

« Merci… Au fait, je… rentre dans une semaine à Londres. »

« Oh, tu reviens? C'est super. Il faudra organiser quelque chose! »

La jeune femme était troublée. Elle songea bien évidemment que le détective serait là. Elle redoutait le moment où elle le reverrait. Elle tentait de cacher son trouble.

« Parfait. Je vais te laisser, John. Je vais me reposer. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde. »

« C'est parfait Molly. À bientôt! »

John raccrocha. Sherlock se levait, puis remercia John de l'avoir invité. Il prétexta qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. John avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, mais n'osait rien ajouter. Il partit mettre son manteau noir et son foulard bleu. Il fit la bise à Mary et serra la main de John. Il sortit. Il marcha lentement vers le trottoir et leva la main lorsqu'il vit un taxi arriver. La voiture s'arrêta. Celui-ci y entra, dit au chauffeur où il voulait aller, puis le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à chez lui. Il sortit, entra dans son appartement puis monta les escaliers. Il arriva à l'étage et se rendit dans l'ancienne chambre de John. Quelques effets personnels de Molly étaient toujours là. Il les regardait un instant, en s'appuyant contre la bordure de la porte. Son regard était perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à leurs ébats et à son attitude lorsqu'il avait vu Tom chez elle. Pendant un moment il se demandait si la jeune femme l'avait revu, depuis qu'elle est chez ses parents. Son cœur se serrait. Elle n'avait pas prit beaucoup contact avec lui depuis son départ et cela l'avait affecté. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère, même s'il se sentait fautif. Après un moment, il se retournait et partit dans le couloir pour finalement entrer dans sa chambre.

Une semaine s'était passée et Molly n'avait pas toujours prit de décision concernant Tom. Sa mère lui avait souvent dit d'accepter sa proposition, alors que son père ne s'était pas exprimé sur le sujet, puisqu'elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Tom était venu chercher la jeune femme. La jeune femme s'était levée et s'était préparée. On cogna à la porte. Molly descendit et ouvrit la porte.

« Oh, salut Tom. »

« Salut. »

Elle l'invita à entrer, il lui fit la bise.

« Tu es prête? »

« Oui. »

Peu de temps après, le père de Molly arrivait avec le lit du bébé. Il l'avait construit lui-même. Il adressa un petit salut froid à Tom. Le jeune femme prit le lit du bébé et alla le mettre dans sa valise. La mère de Molly était arrivée aussi, avec des tonnes de vêtement pour bébé ainsi que des couches et des lingettes humides. Molly était surprise.

« Maman! Tu n'étais pas obligée d'en faire autant! »

« Chérie, ça t'évitera de penser à ça après l'accouchement! »

Puis Molly se disait que sa mère avait eu de bonnes intentions. Elle l'enlaça et la remercia. Puis Tom aida Molly à sortir ses effets personnels. La jeune femme était désormais prête à partir. Elle enlaça ses parents.

« Fais attention!»

Le père vint également enlacer sa fille.

« Donne-nous de tes nouvelles chérie. »

« Oui papa. »

Elle embrassa une dernière fois ses parents puis elle partit. Le trajet avec Tom se passa plutôt bien. Ces-derniers avaient parlé de tout et de rien et la jeune femme avait apprécié le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé ce qu'elle avait décidé pour eux. Elle sentit qu'il voulait faire bien les choses et qu'il ne voulait pas lui pousser dans le dos. Molly regardait les paysages qui défilaient et ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à son retour à Londres. Elle pensa bien évidemment qu'elle devra revoir John et… Sherlock. Comment celui-ci réagirait-il? Elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Puis la voiture de Tom s'arrêta devant chez elle. Il l'aida à sortir ses bagages, ainsi que le lit de l'enfant. Lorsque Molly arriva, elle trouva une boite devant sa porte. Elle se pencha et l'ouvrit. Elle reconnu les choses qu'elle avait laissées chez Sherlock. Tom la prit. Molly ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Tom alla placer le lit de l'enfant dans sa chambre. Il revint quelques instants plus tard. Il s'apprêtait à aider la jeune femme, mais Molly n'était pas pressée.

« Ça va aller Tom, tu peux y aller. Je vais faire ça plus tard. »

« Tu es sûre? »

Elle lui sourit.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Tom vint lui faire la bise.

« N'hésites pas à me contacter si besoin. »

Molly hocha la tête. Elle l'enlaça puis ce-dernier était partit. La jeune femme entrait dans sa chambre puis s'assit sur le lit. Elle s'allongea et essayait de dormir un peu. Elle n'avait pas encore appelé John pour lui dire qu'elle était revenue. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle sombra dans le sommeil. Puis elle rêva.

 _Molly était chez John et Mary et Sherlock était là. C'était sans doute la fête que John avait organisée. Sherlock n'était pas dans son état normal. Il semblait nerveux. Molly était nerveuse, elle aussi. Elle n'osait pas poser le regard sur Sherlock et lui non plus. Puis John finit par parler._

 _« Alors Molly, quoi de neuf? »_

 _« Bien le bébé devrait arriver bientôt et… »_

 _Elle avait de la difficulté à parler. John fronça les sourcils. Sherlock lui, avait levé le regard, intrigué. Molly finit par reprendre la parole._

 _« J'ai repris avec Tom. »_

 _Puis ce fut le silence complet. Elle regardait John, qui n'osait rien dire pour le moment. Mary quand à elle, elle avait finit par la féliciter, puis elle se retourna vers Sherlock, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Il la regardait dans les yeux, figé. Son visage finit par changer et il se leva subitement et sortit de l'appartement. John s'apprêta à se lever pour aller voir son ami, mais Molly le saisit par le bras, lui disant que c'était à elle d'y aller. Elle sortit et regardait à droite et à gauche. Elle descendit les marches et était inquiète. Puis Sherlock arriva derrière elle et la saisit par la taille. La femme était surprise. Puis le détective descendit ses mains et captura les siennes. Puis il descendit son visage et ses lèvres lui effleurèrent le cou._

 _« Molly, ne me fait pas ça. C'est moi qu'il te faut. »_

 _« Sherlock, arrêtes. »_

 _La jeune femme lui fit face._

 _« J'ai pris ma décision. »_

 _« Je ne l'accepte pas! »_

 _Puis il s'empara de ses lèvres. La jeune femme prit toutes ses forces pour se séparer de lui. Sherlock était en colère._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi! »_

 _« Je porte son enfant. »_

 _Sherlock fronçait les sourcils._

 _«C'est la seule raison pourquoi tu es avec lui!? »_

 _Molly était en colère._

 _« C'est déjà assez! »_

 _Sherlock était en colère aussi._

 _« Et l'amour? Tu l'aimes? »_

 _La jeune femme hésitait._

 _« Je… »_

 _« Tu ne l'aimes pas! C'est moi que tu aimes! »_

 _Puis il l'approcha encore plus de lui._

 _« Et moi aussi je t'aime! Je ne supporterai pas que tu sois avec un autre homme! »_

 _La jeune femme contenait ses larmes et finit par dire :_

 _« J'ai pris ma décision Sherlock. »_

 _« Et ce n'est pas moi. »_

 _La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux._

 _« Je suis désolée, Sherlock. »_

 _Puis il se séparait d'elle. Il se retourna vers elle._

 _« Adieu Molly. Dis adieu à John et à Mary de ma part. »_

 _Puis à cet instant, une voiture passait. Le détective se jeta devant celle-ci. Molly criait._

 _« SHERLOCK! »_

Puis Molly se réveilla en sueur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Huntress-Dark, merci pour ton commentaire! :). Voici le chapitre 8. Désolée d'avance pour ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre et sûrement dans les prochains. Sherlock va devoir se battre pour Molly, cependant je vous garantis que tout va bien se terminer pour les deux! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 8

Molly s'était levée et était allée à la salle de bain. Elle se jeta de l'eau froide sur le visage pour retrouver les idées claires. Elle en tremblait encore. Pourquoi devait-elle rêver à ceci? Elle qui redoutait de le revoir. Elle hésitait encore à appeler John pour lui dire qu'elle était de retour. Puis elle repensait à la boite qu'elle avait retrouvée devant sa porte. Elle supposait que Sherlock ne voulait pas la croiser à Baker Street et qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé le soir où il l'avait retrouvée avec Tom à son appartement. Elle était encore choquée de son attitude. La jeune femme allait se recoucher et se disait qu'elle allait téléphoner à John le lendemain. Elle finit par s'endormir tant bien que mal.

Les rayons du soleil forcèrent Molly à ouvrir les yeux. La jeune femme soupirait. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Elle se leva, prit son petit déjeuner, alla se doucher, puis ouvrit finalement son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

« Salut John. C'est moi, Molly. »

« Molly? Salut ! Tu vas bien? Tu es revenue à Londres? »

« Oui je vais bien et toi ? Oui je suis revenue hier. »

« Ça va merci. C'est Super! J'espère que le voyage n'était pas trop long. »

«Non ça va. »

« Oh, il faut organiser quelque chose! »

Molly se sentait mal.

« Oh, mais je n'appelais pas pour ça tu sais. »

« Je sais, mais on veut te revoir tu sais? »

Molly hésitait à parler.

« Même… Sherlock? »

« Oui j'en suis sûr, bien qu'on ne le voit pas très souvent ces temps-ci. »

Molly se disait que c'était à cause d'elle.

« Tu vas l'inviter à la fête? »

Elle vit que John hésitait un peu à lui répondre.

« Tu sais, je me sentirais mal de ne pas le faire… »

« Oh, invite-le, c'est bête de te demander ça. Je vais bien devoir le revoir un jour. »

« J'espère que vous réussirez à vous parler comme avant. »

« Oui moi aussi… »

Elle disait ça, même si elle en était peu convaincue.

« Tu veux faire ça quand Molly? Je veux aussi que tu te reposes. »

« Ce soir? Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule dans mon appartement. »

« Oui, d'accord ça pourrait se faire! Nous sommes en congé Mary et moi présentement. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Bon je te laisse, la petite pleure. »

« Pas de problème. À ce soir! »

Molly raccrocha. Elle replaça ses effets personnels dans son appartement.

Sherlock était en train de boire un thé en compagnie de la femme qu'il avait accompagnée au mariage de John et de Mary.

« Alors, Janine. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir? »

La jeune femme mit une main sur la sienne.

« Oh, vous m'avez manqué depuis le mariage. Je voulais simplement prendre le thé avec vous. »

Le détective retira sa main. Il restait impassible.

« Janine vous savez ce que je pense de ce genre de relations. »

En disant cela, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Molly, ce qui rendait des principes contradictoires. Janine le regardait, souriante.

« Oh, mais je ne vous parle pas de ça. Il faut avoir un peu de plaisir dans la vie, non? »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. À ce même moment, le téléphone de Sherlock vibra.

 **Sherlock, Molly est de retour. Je fais une petite fête ce soir. Tu es le bienvenu. Mais s'il te plait, soit agréable avec Molly. JW**

Le cœur de Sherlock fit un bond. Elle était revenue. Il allait la revoir et lui reparler. Allait-elle être accompagnée? Était-elle avec Tom? Puis il repensa à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir de la colère et de la jalousie lorsqu'il l'avait vue avec Tom. Puis il eut une idée. Il releva la tête vers Janine.

« Ça vous dit de venir à une fête? »

La jeune femme commençait à être intriguée.

«Où ça? »

« Chez mon ami John et Mary. »

Janine s'émerveilla.

« Oh, Mary! Il y a si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue! C'est d'accord! »

Sherlock écrivit un message à John.

 **Je sais me tenir quand même John. J'espère qu'elle va bien. Je viens. Je peux amener quelqu'un? SH**

De son côté John était intrigué. C'était la première fois que son meilleur ami invitait qui que ce soit.

 **Qui ça? JW**

 **Janine. SH**

Puis John repensa au moment durant le mariage. Ils s'étaient bien entendus. Il espérait cependant qu'il n'invitait pas Janine pour des mauvaises raisons. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Molly et lui.

 **D'accord. À ce soir. JW**

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement vite et le soir de la fête arrivait bientôt. Molly avait passé une partie de la journée à se préparer. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à essayer des vêtements qui, au final, ne lui faisaient plus. Elle était finalement allée dans une boutique avec des robes spécialement faites pour les femmes enceintes. Elle en avait essayé quelques unes et était finalement tombé sur robe qui lui faisait bien et qu'elle trouvait belle. Il s'agissait d'une robe bleue ciel, légère et confortable. Elle s'était ensuite légèrement maquillée et s'était rendue chez John. Plus elle s'approchait de chez lui, plus la nervosité montait. Elle pensait au fait que Sherlock allait probablement être là et ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir avec lui. Elle tenta de se calmer et se disait que tout allait bien se passer. Elle arriva devant chez lui puis s'arrêta devant sa porte. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de frapper à la porte, John l'ouvrit.

« Molly! »

La jeune femme sursautait. Son ami la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir! Tu nous as manqué tu sais! »

Elle rendit l'étreinte à John. Il se séparait d'elle. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Tu es radieuse et tu as l'air en forme. »

Molly sourit à son tour.

« Merci! Tu as l'air en forme aussi. »

« Allez entre Molly! »

Molly entra et entendit la voix de Sherlock et de Molly, ainsi que la voix d'une autre femme.

Alors qu'elle monta les marches, Mary la vit dans le couloir.

« Oh ma chérie! Tu es ravissante! »

Mary vint enlacer son amie dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Mary, je suis heureuse de te revoir! Et ton si joli ventre! »

Elle mit sa main sur celui-ci.

« Tu dois avoir hâte de voir le bout de son nez! »

« Oui, j'ai très hâte! »

« Allez viens! »

Elle entraina Molly dans la cuisine. Molly vit que Sherlock était en train de discuter avec Janine. Janine s'apercevant de la présence de Molly, interrompit Sherlock et alla voir la jeune femme. Sherlock quant à lui s'était retourné vers elle. C'était comme si le tonnerre l'avait frappé.

« Bonjour Molly! »

Janine lui fit la bise.

La jeune femme était surprise de la voir là.

« Janine! Ça fait longtemps. »

« Toutes mes félicitations pour votre bébé. Vous êtes ravissante! »

La jeune femme rougit.

« Merci! »

Puis elle vit finalement Sherlock qui avait posé son regard sur elle. Elle s'avança timidement.

« Bonjour Sherlock… »

Puis le détective s'avança puis finit par sourire.

« Bonjour Molly. Vous êtes toute en beauté. »

La jeune femme rougit. Elle s'attendait à une réaction froide de sa part.

« Merci. »

« Vous avez l'air bien. »

« Oui. Et vous aussi. »

« Oui merci. »

Sherlock avait tenté de rester poli et essayait de se comporter comme à son habitude, mais au fond de lui il était troublé. Troublé par sa beauté, affecté par son absence. Cependant, il avait une cruelle envie de la rendre jalouse, par la présence de Janine, le même sentiment qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait été en présence de Tom. Il tentait de cacher son jeu, puis John et Mary invita ses invités au salon, pendant qu'ils préparaient la table. Molly s'asseyait et Janine et Sherlock s'assirent en face d'elle. La jeune femme les regardait tous les deux et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Voyant que le silence devenait pesant, Sherlock prit la parole.

« Ça vous a fait du bien de voir vos parents? »

« Oui, vraiment. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé. »

La jeune femme ne voulait pas parler de la raison qui l'avait poussée à aller chez ses parents, puisque Sherlock y avait un rapport. Janine prit la parole à son tour en souriant.

« Vous devez avoir hâte d'avoir votre bébé. »

Molly sourit.

« Oui, vraiment. J'ai hâte de tenir ma petite fille dans mes bras. »

« Et le père de l'enfant? Il est présent? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… »

Sherlock ne se sentit pas à l'aise.

« Janine… C'est personnel.»

« Oui, il est là. »

Puis Sherlock leva le regard vers Molly. Il la regardait dans les yeux, celle-ci baissait le regard. Puis John appela ses convives pour le repas. Molly se leva sans adresser un regard à Sherlock. Celui-ci s'était également levé, suivit de Janine. Le repas fut servit, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Sherlock n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, il ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs à Molly. Celle-ci l'avait remarqué, elle se sentait gênée, mais faisait comme si de rien n'était.

« C'est excellent ce repas! J'en prendrais bien une autre portion! » (Molly)

Puis tout le monde (sauf Sherlock) se mit à rire. Molly se rendit compte qu'elle était à sa deuxième assiette. Elle se mit à rire elle aussi.

« Oh, je devrais laisser de la place pour le dessert. Je mange pour deux maintenant. »

Puis le gâteau arrivait. John en servit une part à Molly.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas trop sucré. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Merci John. »

Tout le monde mangeait le dessert. Puis Sherlock leva le regard vers Molly et ouvrit la bouche.

« Alors, Molly. Tom va bien? »

Presque tout le monde sauf Janine était surpris. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui. Évidemment, il n'avait pas digéré le fait qu'elle dise que Tom était là, mais Sherlock ne lui avait pas posé la question méchamment, même si elle sentait tout de même une dose d'hostilité.

« Oui Sherlock, il va bien je vous remercie. »

Elle sourit. Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à la voir sourire. Janine ajouta :

« Alors, est-ce que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble? J'ai su ce qui s'était passé avant. Je suis désolée pour vous. »

Molly avait décidé de dire la vérité et ainsi de confronter Sherlock. Elle se doutait que c'était lui qui avait invité Janine et savait très bien pourquoi il le faisait. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle soit avec Tom. La jeune femme décida alors d'avancer. Elle se disait que de toute façon elle n'avait pas d'avenir avec Sherlock Holmes. Puis elle pensa à leurs ébats. Elle se rappelait lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne regrettait rien, mais elle connaissait Sherlock Holmes et savait quel genre de personne il était. Elle se disait que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était qu'un désir sexuel et rien d'autre. Il ne pourrait pas ressentir quelque chose de plus et ne pourrait pas s'engager dans une relation amoureuse, elle devait s'y résigner. La jeune femme sourit.

« J'ai décidé de lui donner une deuxième chance. Pour notre enfant et… Pour nous. »

Enfin elle l'avait dit. Sherlock quant-à lui il avait figé. Molly avait regardé celui-ci dans les yeux lui faisant savoir qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec Janine.

« Oh, c'est génial! Je vous souhaite que ça marche. » (Janine)

Puis Molly regardait Janine et lui sourit.

« Merci. Je le souhaite moi aussi. C'est important pour un enfant d'avoir ses deux parents unis. »

« Je suis content pour toi Molly. » (John)

« Merci! Maintenant on fait des jeux? » (Molly )

« Bonne idée! » (Mary)

Puis tout à coup la petite Laura se mit à pleurer. Alors que John s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller à l'étage, Molly s'était levée.

« Je peux? Ça me fera une pratique! »

« Oh, je ne m'en plaindrai pas! » (John)

Puis Molly se leva et alla à l'étage. Elle vit que la petite pleurait dans son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange? Tu t'es réveillée? »

Puis elle prit la petite dans ses bras. Elle se mit à lui chanter une berceuse.

« Fais dodo, Colas mon petite frère, fais dodo, tu auras du lolo. Maman est en haut, qui fait du gâteau, papa est en bas, qui fait du chocolat. Fais dodo, Colas mon petit frère, fais dodo tu aura du lolo. »

Puis Molly berçait délicatement la petite Laura en chantant doucement.

En bas, tout le monde entendait ce que Molly lui chantait. Puis ils entendirent le bébé pleurer, puis cessa progressivement ses pleurs, jusqu'à temps que la petite s'endorme.

« Elle est douée! Ça me prends des heures parfois… » (John)

« Chante lui ça la prochaine fois et avec une voix plus douce. Tu lui fais peur la majorité du temps… » (Mary)

Il jeta un regard noir à sa femme. Puis Janine se levait.

« Je vais aller à la salle de bain. »

« C'est au premier étage la première porte à côté de l'entrée. »

« Merci. »

Janine se leva et partit. Mary regardait la vaisselle.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait commencer à nettoyer. Tu nous aides Sherlock? »

Puis le détective regardait les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage. Les deux avaient le dos tourné.

« Je dois également aller à la salle de bain. »

« Il y en a une également à l'étage. »

Sherlock le savait très bien. Il monta les marches. Puis John se retournait, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Sherlock était arrivé à l'étage. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Laura. Il arriva à l'embrasure de la porte. Molly avait toujours la petite dans les bras et finalement la déposa dans son lit. Elle se retourna et fit un bond en voyant que le détective était là. Elle sortit dans le couloir. Le détective la regardait.

« Depuis quand vous êtes avec lui? »

« Sherlock, ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler ici. »

« Vous ne lui avez pas toujours parlé que vous reprenez avec lui. »

Molly fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi? »

« C'est pour me rendre jaloux que vous l'avez fait. »

Molly était en colère.

« Et pour Janine? Ce n'est pas pour me rendre jalouse peut-être? »

Sherlock riait.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

«Évidemment… Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais y aller. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Sherlock ne pu s'empêcher de la retenir par le bras. Il rapprocha sa taille contre lui. Molly tentait de se défaire de son étreinte, mais celui-ci était trop fort.

« D'accord. Je l'avoue. C'était pour vous rendre jalouse. Et vous aussi pour Tom, avouez-le. Vous avez envie de moi. J'ai envie de vous. Ces mois sans vous ont été très difficiles pour moi.»

Elle regardait Sherlock dans les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait ainsi, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait le croire et elle en avait assez. Elle ne savait pas quels étaient ses véritables sentiments. Tom avait été là ces-derniers temps et savait ce qu'il voulait et il était le père de sa fille. Alors que Sherlock allait s'emparer de ses lèvres, mais Molly mit une main sur sa bouche.

« Non Sherlock. Arrêtez. »

« Non vous ne voulez pas que j'arrête… »

Molly fit un effort surhumain pour se dégager de lui.

« J'ai pris ma décision et ce n'est pas vous, Sherlock. Je n'ai pas d'avenir avec vous. J'attends un enfant, vous êtes prêt à ça? Vous qui dites que vous ne voulez pas vous engager dans une relation, que l'amour est quelque chose de faux et d'abstrait. C'est ce que vous avez dit au mariage de John. Il est vrai que Tom a été odieux en me laissant ainsi quand je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte, mais il est revenu et il est prêt à tout ceci et il m'aime. Vous, vous ne pensez qu'à vous même. Oh il est vrai que vous avez dit que vous ne regrettiez pas notre nuit ensemble, mais à quoi je devrais m'attendre avec vous Sherlock? Je vais avoir un enfant, alors j'ai besoin de quelque chose de sérieux! Alors, maintenant, si vous voulez-bien m'excuser...»

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et descendit les marches. Elle vit que Janine était revenue. John et Mary finissaient la vaisselle. Janine arriva quelques instants plus tard et Sherlock finit par descendre à son tour. John et Mary se retournaient et se disaient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Janine, elle n'avait rien vu. Elle se leva.

« Je vais y aller. Je travaille tôt demain. Sherlock, vous me raccompagnez? »

Sherlock passa à côté de Molly sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Puis Molly composa un numéro.

« Oui Tom? Je me demandais si tu pouvais venir me chercher? Je suis chez John. J'aimerais aussi te parler de quelque chose. »

Sherlock sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il salua tout le monde et partit aux côtés de Janine. John vint voir Molly.

« Molly, est-ce que ça va? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sherlock? »

Elle se retournait vers son ami.

« Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. On a fait que discuter. »

John n'était pas convaincu, mais n'insista pas plus longtemps. Molly décida de les aider avec le reste de la vaisselle et Tom finit par arriver. Il salua John et Mary. Molly embrassa ses deux amis et partit avec Tom. Elle s'assit dans la voiture. Il partit. Tom vit qu'elle avait quelque chose, il s'inquiétait.

« Molly? Ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? »

Molly le regardait et sourit. Elle tentait de cacher son trouble.

« Je voudrais qu'on attende d'être rendu à l'appartement. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« D'accord… »

Puis le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Arrivés à destination, Molly l'avait invité à entrer et à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Tom s'inquiétait. Que voulait-elle lui dire? Il avait tout de suite pensé au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas revenir avec lui. Il redoutait ce moment, mais se disait bien qu'il devait l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer. Puis à sa grande surprise, la main de la jeune femme se posa sur la sienne.

« Tom, j'ai bien réfléchi. »

« Molly, ne te sens pas obligée de quoi que ce soit. »

« Arrêtes. Je le veux. Je veux retourner avec toi. »

Puis le regard de Tom finit par s'émerveiller.

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux? »

Elle mit sa main sur sa joue.

« Oui. »

Tom pressa sa main contre sa joue. Il sourit à son tour.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me combles Molly! »

Tom s'empara de ses lèvres. Molly lui rendit son baiser. Il l'embrassa ensuite dans le cou. À ce même moment Sherlock arriva et vit l'ombre des deux personnes à la fenêtre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci encore à toi Huntress dark pour ton commentaire! :) Oh oui Sherlock n'a pas dit son dernier mot! Voici le chapitre 9! Bonne lecture! Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 10 samedi, si j'ai le temps.**

Chapitre 9.

Molly pressa ses doigts dans le dos de Tom. Elle pressa son nez contre son épaule. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux puis elle finit par lever le regard… La jeune femme était figée. Sherlock la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle releva la tête soudainement. Tom la regardait et ne comprenait rien.

« Molly, quelque chose ne va pas? »

« Non, ce n'est rien. »

Elle le prit par la chemise et la tira à lui pour être sûre de ne plus être dans le champ de vision du détective. Elle approcha de son oreille.

« Allons dans ma chambre… »

Puis elle plaqua une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tom était tellement déstabilisé de la soudaine passion de Molly qu'il ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il répondit avec toute la passion qu'il pu et suivit Molly dans la chambre à coucher. Rendue dans la pièce, Molly s'empressa de fermer les rideaux. Elle savait que le détective connaissait les moindres recoins de son appartement. Tom la retourna vers lui et reprit possession de ses lèvres. La jeune femme leva les bras pour qu'il l'aide à enlever sa robe. La jeune femme se défit de sa petite culotte et Tom l'aida à dégrafer son soutien gorge. La jeune femme était flambant nue devant lui et il la trouvait magnifique. Molly l'aida également à se défaire de ses vêtements, puis ils étaient désormais nus l'un contre l'autre. La jeune femme le poussa sur le lit et se mit au dessus de lui. Tom la regardait incertain.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est vraiment ça que tu veux, Molly? »

La jeune femme le regardait et l'embrassa une énième fois.

« Oui Tom. Je te veux… »

Puis elle le parsema de baisers. Tom lui prodigua les mêmes baisers et caresses qu'elle lui donna. Leurs baisers étaient de plus en plus fougeux et au final, leur deux corps finirent par s'unir.

Sherlock était là, dans la cours de son appartement, devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y aller. Il entendait tout. Molly avait oublié un fait : la fenêtre n'était pas complètement fermée. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle avait envie de Tom, mais cela n'était pas le pire de toute sa torture : il entendit soudain des gémissements, de femme, qui, selon lui, étaient bien plus intenses que cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

« Oh Tom… »

Cette réplique l'acheva. N'en pouvant plus de l'entendre gémir, il s'en alla. Il décida de marcher jusqu'à son appartement. Il entra et était content de ne pas voir Mme Hudson. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, était de parler. Il balança son écharpe et son manteau sur un crochet, puis monta les marches. Il regardait le salon, restait immobile. Évidemment il ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit. Puis il pensa à ce que Molly lui avait dit. Il était blessé et en colère. Alors pour elle il n'était qu'un égoïste? Elle avait la mémoire courte! Avait-t-elle oublié tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, depuis que Tom l'avait laissée tomber? Il lui avait offert l'hospitalité, sa protection. Il avait tout fait pour la retrouver. Une cruelle envie de trouer son mur avec son pistolet lui prenait, mais savait que Mme Hudson monterait et lui crierait après. Il décida qu'il avait besoin d'une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Il se rendit à la salle de bain, se défit de ses vêtements, ouvrit la douche et essayait de se vider la tête. Bien que froide, l'eau n'arrivait pas à chasser les gémissements de la jeune femme qui s'étaient bien imprégnés dans son esprit. Une douleur le transperçait, puisque ces gémissements n'étaient pas pour lui. Il sentit néanmoins un durcissement au niveau de son membre. Il ferma les yeux et s'imaginait à la place de Tom, ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, se voyant la parsemer de baisers et ensuite, lui faire l'amour comme un fou… Il fit un son rauque et descendit sa main droite sur sa partie intime. Il se mit à la frotter. L'image de Molly occupait son esprit tout entier. Il se mit à aller encore plus vite puis il finit par jouir. Il rouvrit les yeux et réalisait qu'il était toujours sous la douche. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle puis finit par coller son front contre le mur. Il se demanda comment il pouvait résister. Il essaya ensuite de reprendre ses esprits. Il sortit de la douche, puis alla dans sa chambre. Il s'étendit sur son lit, le regard plongé une nouvelle fois vers le plafond, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Puis il pensait une nouvelle fois à ce que lui avait dit Molly, lui demandant s'il était prêt à vivre une relation sérieuse et d'élever son enfant avec elle. Cela viendrait à le remettre complètement en question, sur ce qui était important pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas encore donner une réponse claire, mais cette jeune femme avait chamboulé quelque chose en lui.

La jeune femme se réveilla et était dans les bras de Tom, celui-ci toujours endormi. Elle repensa à leurs ébats. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir. Durant l'acte, l'image de Sherlock avait fini par occuper entièrement son esprit. Elle avait pensé à leur nuit tous les deux. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et avait regardé Tom. Elle tenta de rester concentrée sur lui et avait fini par gémir son nom pour se convaincre qu'elle avait vraiment envie de lui. Puis à la fin Tom l'avait attirée vers lui. Elle l'avait embrassé et les deux n'avaient pas prit de temps de sombrer dans le sommeil, tellement ils étaient épuisés. Puis là, elle le regardait dormir paisiblement et se défit délicatement de son étreinte, faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller à la cuisine. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle se dirigea vers l'évier. Elle ouvrit le robinet et aspergea de l'eau sur son visage. Elle se disait qu'elle avait prit la meilleure décision. C'était le mieux pour sa fille et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle allait finir par oublier Sherlock et commencerait une nouvelle vie, elle le devait. Sur cette pensée, elle retourna se coucher.

Le jour se leva et Tom ouvrit les yeux. Il leva le regard vers Molly, qui dormait toujours. Il fit un sourire en coin et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

« Bonjour, mon amour. Tu as bien dormi? » (Tom)

Molly lui rendit son sourire.

« Oui, merci et toi? »

« Oh oui et cette nuit… J'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière… »

Il lui embrassa langoureusement l'épaule et le cou. La jeune femme frémit à ce contact. Elle devait avouer que les baisers du jeune homme lui faisaient de l'effet.

« Oh, oui, c'est certain. »

« Dommage que je dois me lever tôt. »

« Tu ne peux pas demander congé? »

Tom rit.

« Oh, tu es une petite coquine… Non je ne peux vraiment pas. J'ai plusieurs clients à rencontrer. »

« Oh, je comprends. »

Puis Tom l'embrassa et se leva. Il lui dit qu'il allait prendre une douche et il lui avait fait un clin d'œil. La jeune femme comprit et se leva à son tour pour aller le rejoindre. Ils firent l'amour une seconde fois et se douchaient. Tom avait enlacé la jeune femme par la taille et avait placé une main sur son ventre.

« J'ai tellement hâte de voir notre petite puce. Je suis sûre qu'elle va te ressembler. »

Molly était attendrie.

« Oui, j'ai hâte de la tenir dans mes bras. Pour la ressemblance, j'espère qu'il y aura un peu de nous deux, mais plus de moi… »

« Comment ça!? »

Tom était faussement choqué. Il se mit à chatouiller Molly et celle-ci riait, elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Ok d'accord, autant de nous deux! »

« C'est mieux! »

Tom arrêta. Il embrassa l'épaule de la jeune femme et sortit. La jeune femme continuait de se doucher.

Tom se retourna vers elle et la regardait.

« Bonne journée mon amour. Je t'aime. »

Molly le regardait, souriait.

« Moi aussi Tom. »

Le jeune homme sourit, ouvrit la porte et la referma. La jeune femme continua de se doucher. Elle sortit et alla s'habiller.

Sherlock était en train de boire du thé. Pour l'une des rares fois, il s'était levé avant Mme Hudson et avait préparé le thé et le petit déjeuner. La dame était arrivé et avait été surprise de le voir là. Elle était surprise.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de Sherlock Holmes ? »

« Très drôle Mme Hudson. Je me suis dit que c'était à mon tour, puisque vous le faites tellement souvent. »

Mme Hudson avait trouvé son comportement très étrange. Quant-à Sherlock il essaya tout simplement de s'occuper l'esprit.

« Euhm, bien merci jeune homme. »

Elle s'installa à la table avec lui.

« Alors, comment-vous portez vous? Encore votre problème de hanche? » (Sherlock)

« Ça va mieux. Merci… Et vous Sherlock, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien? »

« Oui pourquoi? »

« Et bien… Pour rien. »

Puis il se leva, indigné.

« Quoi, il m'arrive aussi de prendre des nouvelles de ceux qui m'entourent! »

Elle tenta de le rassurer.

« Oh, Sherlock! Je ne voulais pas vous vexer… Je trouve que vous ne semblez ne pas être dans votre assiette. Je vous ai entendu faire des drôles de bruits cette nuit. C'était bizarre… »

Il avait failli s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé. Il la regardait nerveux.

« Quel genre de bruit!? »

« Ça ressemblait à des grognements… »

Puis Sherlock se levait d'un bond.

« C'était pas moi. »

« Ah bon? En tout cas c'est bien votre voix que j'ai entendue et vous avez prononcé…»

La dame vit qu'elle avait trop parlé. Elle se tut.

Sherlock était choqué.

« Prononcé quoi!? »

Sherlock se rappelait du rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit, il tenta de ne pas rougir. Il se fit insistant. La dame hésitait. Sherlock s'impatientait et mettait ses poings sur la table.

« Mme Hudson! »

« Molly. »

Sherlock figea. Alors il avait parlé dans son sommeil? Il espéra qu'elle n'avait rien entendu d'autre. Puis finalement il se mit à rire et niait ce que Mme Hudson lui avait dit.

« Mme Hudson! Je vous jure. Vous avez une sacrée imagination! »

La dame le regardait.

« Je crois savoir ce que j'ai entendu… »

Sherlock la regardait impassible.

« Et moi je vous dis que vous avez beaucoup d'imagination. Bien bonne journée! »

Il ramassa son assiette et sa tasse, alla les porter dans l'évier et monta les marches. Mme Hudson le regardait. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait. Elle se disait que finalement cela ne la regardait pas après tout. Il avait le droit à ses secrets. Puis elle se leva à son tour, mit son manteau et sortit faire des courses. Sherlock quant-à lui se mit à insulter les murs, qui n'étaient pas assez insonorisés. Puis à un moment, il reçut un message.

 **Alors, ? Ça vous dirait qu'on se revoit? Janine**

Il regardait longuement le message. Cette femme s'intéressait à lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas belle. Puis il pensa au fait que maintenant, Molly était avec Tom. Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas sortir avec Janine?

 **Oui, bien sûr. Ce soir 19h, le restaurant à côté de mon appartement? SH.**

 **Oh, oh, une invitation à la chambre à coucher après? Janine.**

 **Oh, si vous êtes sage. SH**

 **Oh. J'ai hâte. À ce soir. Janine.**

 **Oui. SH**

Puis Sherlock ferma le portable.

Le soir arriva rapidement. Sherlock s'habilla chiquement. Il attendait la jeune femme devant le restaurant. Janine arriva. Elle avait la même robe que la journée du mariage, sa robe mauve. Elle était bien coiffée et avait un sac à main. Sherlock sourit et lui tendit le bras.

« Bonsoir, vous venez? »

Janine avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Oh, vous êtes un gentleman! »

Puis les deux entrèrent dans le restaurant. Le diner se passa moyennement bien. Les deux parlaient de tout et de rien. Sherlock faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour s'intéresser aux conversations de Janine et évita de bailler devant elle. Il l'écouta parler, la jeune femme se mit à parler d'elle, de son travail, elle était assistante de direction d'une grande chaine de nouvelles, elle était fille unique et ses parents vivaient au nord de l'Irlande. Elle était venue étudier à Londres et était tombée amoureuse de la ville (la seule chose qu'ils avaient tous les deux en commun) et avait décidé d'y rester. Janine se rendit compte qu'elle parlait un peu trop d'elle.

« Oh, pardon M. Holmes! Je ne fais que parler de moi depuis tout à l'heure. »

Il fit un sourire forcé.

« Ce n'est rien. C'était intéressant. »

« Oh, merci. Ce n'était pas grand-chose… Et vous, vous devez avoir des choses passionnantes à raconter. »

« Moi? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. »

« Ben voyons! Le grand Sherlock Holmes n'a rien à dire sur lui? Comment êtes vous devenu détective? »

Sherlock tenta de réfléchir un peu.

« Disons que les crimes m'intéressent beaucoup, enfin plutôt de les résoudre et de prouver que personne n'est infaillible. À part moi, bien sûr. »

La jeune femme le regardait et il avait l'air sérieux. Elle pouffa de rire. Sherlock ne savait pas comment prendre cela.

« Je suis sûre derrière que derrière cette carapace vous êtes un être au cœur tendre. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Sherlock n'osa rien répondre. Le détective ne semblait pas vouloir parler davantage de sa vie. Il n'aimait pas parler de son passé. La jeune femme n'insista pas plus. Elle tenta de changer de sujet.

« Oh, dites moi, cette jeune femme qui était au souper de John. Molly je pense? Vous savez si elle va bien? Je l'ai trouvé très gentille. Je crois qu'elle va avoir sa fille bientôt? »

Sherlock était surpris. Pourquoi devait-elle parler de Molly? Il faisait tout pour passer une agréable soirée et encore une fois, le nom de Molly venait s'installer dans la conversation. Il tenta de rester impassible.

« Oui, elle va bien. Pour l'accouchement, je ne sais pas la date exacte, mais oui c'est pour bientôt. »

« J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour elle. J'ai su pour son enlèvement. Cela a du être très difficile . »

Puis Sherlock ressenti un frisson. Il n'aimait pas repenser à ceci. Janine ne se rendit compte de rien et sans le vouloir, elle continua de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Les agresseurs ont-il été retrouvés? »

Il vit que la jeune femme ne sembla pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Une fois de plus il se sentait coupable de son impuissance face à ces criminels. Il baissa le regard.

« Non. »

Janine vit la mine déçue de Sherlock. Elle se sentit mal et mit la main sur la sienne.

« Oh, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de ça. Je suis sûre que vous les coincerez un jour. »

Il leva le regard. Il retira sa main.

« Je l'espère aussi. Si vous voulez bien qu'on change de sujet à présent. »

Janine acquiesça. Ils finirent le reste du repas en parlant de John et de Mary. À la fin de la soirée, Janine et Sherlock marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement. La jeune femme regardait le détective et se disait bien qu'elle avait gâché la soirée en lui parlant de cette enquête irrésolue. Elle ne savait pas que cela l'avait affecté à ce point. Elle avait regardé Sherlock, s'approcha de lui et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

« Merci pour cette soirée. Je suis désolée de l'avoir ruinée. J'espère que vous me donnerez une autre chance, . Je ferai attention la prochaine fois. »

Le détective finit par sourire.

« Ce n'est rien. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. Je présume que vous n'entrez pas chez moi? »

« Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Vous avez raison. »

Un taxi passa, il l'arrêta. Janine le remercia et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Sherlock regardait la voiture s'éloigner. Cette soirée était l'une des pires de sa vie. Il voulait bien essayer de la revoir, mais si elle parlait de Molly à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, Il ne le supporterait pas.


	10. Chapter 10

**À River-holmess et Huntress-dark, merci pour vos commentaire! :)  
**

 **To sevy MMAD : Thank you very much! I'm glad you like my story! :)**

 **Voici le chapitre 10. Désolé si ça tarde un peu pour le rapprochement de Sherlock et Molly, je ne veux pas que ça arrive trop rapidement, car Sherlock a conscience que Molly va avoir un enfant et pense à elle avant tout, mais ça ne saurait tarder entre les deux! Bonne lecture/Enjoy :) Le chapitre 11 est écrit, mais je vais faire des modifications. J'ai trouvé un emploi à temps plein, donc je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour poster la suite.**

Chapitre 10

Deux mois et demi plus tard

« Poussez Molly! »

La jeune femme faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Tom était à côté d'elle à lui tenir la main, un peu trop fort.

« Ma chérie, encore un petit effort, ça y est presque! »

Molly le regardait avec un regard d'assassin. Voyant son air, Tom constatait qu'il aurait été préférable de se taire. Molly était en sueur et était d'une humeur massacrante.

« Désolé… »

Puis on lui dit de pousser à nouveau. Molly avait envie de sauter également sur la sage femme qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire ceci depuis des heures. La jeune femme pleurait, elle ne se doutait pas que cela allait être si douloureux et difficile. Puis on entendit soudain des pleurs de bébé. La jeune femme était exténuée et à l'entente de ces petits cris, la jeune femme se mit à pleurer.

« Mon bébé! »

La sage-femme la regardait, souriante. Molly se relevait sur son lit. La dame tenait le nouveau-né (a voir) dans ses bras.

« Vous avez une magnifique petite fille. »

Elle vint porter la petite dans les bras de Molly. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer. Tom l'embrassa sur le front.

« Elle est magnifique! » (Molly)

« Oui, chérie. »

Molly regardait Tom. Celui-ci était aux anges.

« C'est nous qui avons fait ça! » (Molly)

Les deux parents restaient quelques instants avec leur fille. Puis la sage femme arriva avec des ciseaux. Elle les tendit à Tom.

« Voulez-vous couper le cordon? »

Tom la regardait et était incertain. Il avait peur de blesser son enfant.

« Non, je préfère que ça soit vous. »

« D'accord. »

La sage femme prit toutes les précautions nécessaires et le fit. Elle demanda ensuite si elle pouvait apporter l'enfant avec elle, pour pouvoir le laver. La jeune femme acquiesça et tendit son enfant en toute confiance. La dame repartit. Tom la regardait et passa sa main sur ses cheveux.

« Tu as été formidable ma chérie. »

La jeune femme se sentit mal.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir été désagréable. »

« C'est normal, chérie. Je vais te laisser te reposer, je serai à l'extérieur. Je ne serai pas très loin. »

« D'accord. »

Tom l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit. Une fois à l'extérieur Il vit les parents de Molly se ruer sur lui.

« Alors, comment vont-elles? » (Lorraine)

« Pousses-toi, je veux voir ma fille et ma petite-fille. » (Richard)

Tom les stoppa.

« Elle se repose, il faudrait attendre quelques instants. La petite est en parfaite santé. »

La mère de Molly était soulagée. Elle était également émue, les larmes commençaient à couler. Richard, quant-à lui était heureux également, mais aurait bien voulu que Tom ne soit pas dans le décor. Puis à cet instant, John et Sherlock arrivèrent. Ils apprirent la grande nouvelle. Sherlock était nerveux à l'idée de revoir Molly. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis la fête chez John. Suite à sa sortie avec Janine, il l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois et s'était rendu compte que sa compagnie n'était pas désagréable. Il avait fini par la fréquenter et les deux s'entendaient bien. Il avait décidé de lui laisser une chance et essayer à son tour de commencer une nouvelle vie. Les deux hommes vinrent vers Tom. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas enchanté de le voir, puisqu'il savait que Molly n'avait pas été indifférente à lui. Bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, Sherlock lui tendit la main.

« Félicitations. »

Puis se fut au tour de John qui le félicita aussi, ainsi que les parents de la jeune femme. Richard, lui, s'était approché du détective.

« Sherlock Holmes? »

Il se retourna vers lui.

« Oui? »

Richard était émerveillé.

« Ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, vous savez. J'ai suivi toutes vos enquêtes. »

Il tendit la main à Sherlock.

« Je vous remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie. »

Sherlock était soulagé du fait qu'il ne lui parle pas du fait que l'enquête était toujours irrésolue. Il sourit et serra sa main.

« C'est tout à fait normal. »

« Pourquoi ma fille n'est pas avec vous? C'est d'un homme comme vous qu'elle aurait besoin et pas de cet abruti. »

Sherlock était surprit. Il n'osa rien répondre. À ce même moment la sage-femme vint les voir.

« Molly est réveillée, vous pouvez aller la voir. Deux personnes maximum.

Évidemment, les parents entrèrent en premier. Sherlock s'était assit sur un banc et se mit à réfléchir sur ce que le père de Molly venait de lui dire. Des pensées lui traversèrent alors l'esprit, mais celui-ci finit par se secouer la tête. Voyant que Tom était parti chercher quelque chose, John en profita et vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

« Ça va Sherlock? »

Puis Sherlock revenait à lui et leva le regard vers John.

« Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas? »

« Pour rien. »

Sherlock n'était pas convaincu.

« Vide ton sac, John. »

« Tu es prêt à la revoir? »

Sherlock se força de froncer les sourcils.

« Oui, pourquoi? »

« Eh bien la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus, je ne crois pas que ça se soit bien passé. Je sais qu'elle ne te laissait pas indifférent Sherlock. Elle m'a parlé de votre nuit tous les deux. »

Sherlock était choqué.

« Quoi, elle t'en a parlé!? »

John tenta de calmer son ami.

« C'était il y a longtemps Sherlock, calme-toi. Elle a eu besoin de me le dire. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je savais que ça te mettrais mal à l'aise. »

« Bien maintenant c'est une histoire du passé. Elle a fait son choix, j'ai fait le mien. Elle a choisi Tom, j'ai choisi Janine. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Alors ça commence à être sérieux, toi et Janine? »

« Oui. »

John ne semblait pas du tout convaincu. Ne voulant pas en rajouter plus, il mit une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Bon je te souhaite que ça marche. »

« Merci. »

Puis Tom revint et les parents de Molly sortirent de la chambre.

« C'est à vous. » (Richard)

Le père alla s'asseoir avec son épouse. Il n'adressa pas un regard à Tom qui était revenu. Celui-ci s'assit à côté de la mère de Molly et les deux se mirent à discuter. John arriva dans la chambre et son visage s'illumina.

« Molly! »

Il s'avança près d'elle, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Il regardait le bébé.

« Elle est magnifique. »

« Tu veux la prendre? »

John était incertain.

« Je peux? »

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

« Bien si je te le propose, c'est que tu peux John! »

Puis John faisait attention. Il prit le petit être fragile dans ses bras.

« Salut toi. Moi c'est John. »

Il leva le regard vers Molly.

« Comment avez-vous décidé de l'appeler? »

Molly sourit.

« Léa. »

Puis John reporta son regard vers la petite.

« Alors, bonjour ma petite Léa. »

Puis il se mit à la bercer. Il mit un doigt sur sa petite main et le bébé l'enroula. Molly regardait au loin et vit que Sherlock était là, hésitant à avancer.

« Bonjour Sherlock. Avancez, je ne vais pas vous mordre, vous savez. »

Puis il s'avança finalement. Il leva le regard sur elle. Bien qu'elle sembla épuisée, sa beauté le frappa. Pour ce qui est de la jeune femme, elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau. Les deux se regardaient quelques instants, puis Sherlock interrompit enfin le silence.

« Bonjour Molly. Je vous félicite pour votre enfant. »

La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Merci. Voulez-vous la prendre également? »

« Tu Molly. Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on passe au tutoiement, non? Après tant d'années. »

Puis la jeune femme se mit à rire.

« Oui Vous… Tu as raison. »

« Je ne crois que je serai à l'aise, j'ai peur de lui faire mal. »

« Mais non! » (John)

Son ami s'approcha de Sherlock, tendit la petite délicatement dans ses bras.

« Sherlock, tu as bien tenu Laura et tu t'en ai très bien sorti. »

« Oh oui c'est vrai. »

Sherlock la regardait, elle était magnifique. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, lui qui n'était pas un expert avec les bébés. Tout à coup, la petite se mit à pleurer. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi c'était toujours avec lui que ça arrivait?

« Dommage que je n'aie pas mon violon. »

Puis Sherlock se mit à bouger pour la bercer. Il fit des sons doux et se fit à faire un air d'une de ses mélodies. John reconnut la berceuse qu'il avait composée pour Laura et à chaque fois qu'il la faisait, la petite finissait par se calmer. Puis là, au bout d'un moment, les pleurs de Léa s'estompaient. Le silence total. Sherlock continua quelque temps, puis s'arrêta. La petite était redevenue calme. La jeune femme regardait Sherlock, son cœur s'emballait. Puis le détective vint déposer la petite dans son lit. Il la regardait quelques instants puis leva le regard vers la jeune femme, qui avait baissé le regard.

« Je suis d'accord avec John pour dire que c'est une magnifique petite fille. »

Molly se força pour le regarder et pour lui sourire.

«Merci. »

John s'approcha de Molly.

« Molly, je vais devoir te laisser, je dois aller travailler. Au fait, Mary et Janine vont venir te voir plus tard. »

Lorsque John avait prononcé le nom de « Janine » son cœur se serra. Elle avait appris que Sherlock était maintenant avec une autre femme. Elle ne laissait rien paraitre, mais ressentait de la jalousie et trouvait que cela allait trop vite. Après tout ce qu'elle et Sherlock avaient vécus, seulement après deux mois, il était allé vers une autre femme. Cependant, qui était-elle pour dire de telles choses? Elle avait bien choisi Tom, alors que Sherlock lui avait dit qu'il avait envie d'elle. Elle avait prit son chemin et Sherlock prenait le sien et elle se devait d'être heureuse pour lui. Elle releva les yeux vers John.

« Oui. D'accord. »

Ce-dernier salua Sherlock et partit. Sherlock n'était pas très à l'aise de rester seul avec elle. C'était la même chose pour Molly.

« Molly, je crois que je vais te laisser aussi. Peut-être que tu veux passer du temps avec Tom et tes parents… »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Oui, merci. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'en allait en direction de la porte. La jeune femme le regardait s'en aller.

« Sherlock? »

Le détective se retourna.

« Oui? »

La jeune femme hésita un peu avant de parler, mais finit par faire un sourire forcé.

« Je suis contente pour toi et Janine. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux. »

Sherlock la regardait dans les yeux et vit qu'elle semblait sincère.

« Merci Molly. »

Puis Sherlock se mit à être pensif. Il finit par s'avancer vers elle.

« Et moi je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, à la fête de John. Tu as pris la meilleure décision. Un enfant avec ses deux parents c'est très important. Je te souhaite également d'être heureuse avec Tom. »

Les deux se regardaient. Molly remercia Sherlock. Celui-ci quitta la pièce. Il salua Tom et les parents de Molly et partit. Arrivé à l'extérieur, il appela un taxi. Il s'engouffra dans la voiture et se rendit peu de temps après chez lui. Arrivé dans son salon, il s'assit sur le canapé puis tenta de retrouver ces esprits. Il se demandait comment il avait réussi à lui dire tout ceci, un effort surhumain, selon lui. Puis finalement, il ouvrit son téléphone et composa un message à Janine.

 **J'ai besoin de te parler. SH**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon finalement, j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 11 également. : ) Finalement j'ai décidé d'accélérer un peu les choses entre Sherlock et Molly, puisque je trouvais que ça commençais à trainer un peu, donc les prochains chapitres seront intéressant en ce qui les concerne. :P Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 11.

Janine était arrivée chez Sherlock. Elle trouva que sa voix avait été bizarre au téléphone. Elle monta les marches, puis vit Sherlock debout au milieu de la pièce.

« Sherlock? »

À cette entente, le détective se retourna. Il l'a regardait d'un air sérieux. Elle s'approchait de lui. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Arrêtes de faire cet air là, tu m'inquiètes! »

Pour la rassurer, le détective mit son visage entre ses mains et s'empara de ses lèvres. Janine était surprise. Sherlock finit par se séparer, hors d'haleine et colla son front sur le sien.

« J'aimerais qu'on aille plus loin tous les deux, enfin si tu veux… »

Janine le regardait, surprise de ses propos.

« Tu es sûr? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? Oui je suis sûr. À moins que toi tu ne le sois pas. »

En guise de réponse, celle-ci captura ses lèvres à son tour. Les deux s'embrassèrent passionnément, puis Sherlock l'amena dans sa chambre. Ils arrachaient leurs vêtements, puis Janine le fit tomber sur son lit. Elle le parsema de baisers, Sherlock frémit. Les mains de Janine se firent de plus en plus baladeuses. Elle avait descendu sa main sur sa partie intime. Sherlock ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps. Il mit Janine sur le côté et se mit au dessus d'elle. Janine lui avait susurré à l'oreille, de ne plus la faire attendre, qu'elle avait envie de lui. Puis Sherlock s'exécuta. Il commença lentement, leur souffle finissait par être saccadé. Les deux finirent par gémir. Malgré lui, ses pensées se mélangeaient. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à celle qui occupait toute ses pensées, tout le temps. Il la voyait dans son palais mental, se jeter sur lui et plaquer ses lèvres fougueusement contre sa bouche et à arracher férocement son veston, à défaire sa chemise et descendre ses lèvres sur son torse. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à soulever le corps de la jeune femme, il sentit une main sur son visage. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Janine. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, puis s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Sherlock fit tout pour rester concentré et répondit à son baiser tout en continuant ses vas et viens. Entre deux baisers, Janine gémit.

« Oh Sherlock… »

« Janine… »

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, puis Sherlock ralentissait la cadence, puis se stoppa net. Il se mit sur le côté et entraina la jeune femme avec lui. Les deux étaient en sueur. Celle-ci relevait la tête vers Sherlock. Elle ne disait rien et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Sherlock lui répondit et glissa sa main contre son bras. La jeune femme finit par mettre sa tête sur son torse.

« C'était fabuleux… »

« Pour moi aussi Janine. »

Il l'embrassa sur la tête. Janine finit par s'endormir. Sherlock était incapable de fermer les yeux. Il regardait la jeune femme qui était allongée à ses côtés. Il finit par se dire qu'il devait faire un effort, de lui donner une chance, il devait le faire. Puis il pensa à Molly. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, une nouvelle fois. Il voulait au moins garder son amitié, il savait qu'elle avait une petite fille et une famille désormais. Bien que la voir avec Tom le ferait sans doute souffrir, il se disait qu'il devait faire un effort pour Molly et sa petite Léa, mais d'un autre côté il avait cruellement envie de rendre la jeune femme jalouse. Sherlock finit par se lever, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Janine. Il se dirigea une fois de plus dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il laissa couler le jet d'eau froide sous lui. Il tenta de se vider la tête, même si cela n'était pas chose facile. Puis à un moment, Janine cherchait la chaleur de Sherlock dans le lit. Janine finit par ouvrir les yeux et réalisait qu'il n'était plus là. Elle se leva et alla dans le couloir. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche et fit un sourire en coin. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et Sherlock était dos à elle. Elle entra avec lui. Sherlock sentit ses mains sur son torse et se retournait vers elle. Il sourit.

« J'avais chaud, je voulais me rafraichir »

Puis Janine l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Les deux finirent par faire l'amour à nouveau.

Quelques semaines se passèrent. Molly avait eu son congé de l'hôpital et s'était installée avec Tom. Tout se passait bien avec la petite Léa. La jeune femme avait eu beaucoup d'aide de sa mère. Molly constatait qu'être mère n'était pas de tout repos. Elle se disait chanceuse que Tom, ses amis et ses parents soient là. Tom avait prit un congé parental pour l'aider avec la petite. Leurs nuits étaient mouvementées, car Léa se réveillait souvent. Bien qu'elle soit épuisée, Molly ne regrettait pas pour rien au monde d'avoir donné naissance à cet ange. Elle était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée et l'avait aimée dès qu'elle l'avait eue dans ses bras. Molly était assise dans leur chambre et la berçait. Tom arriva dans la pièce et était attendri en la voyant. Depuis que Léa était née, il su que Molly serait une mère formidable. Puis la jeune femme se leva tendrement et déposa la petite dans son petit lit. Elle la regarda un instant, puis Tom vint l'enlacer par la taille. Les deux parents regardaient leur enfant dormir.

« C'est un ange. Notre ange. » (Tom)

« Dieu que je l'aime. » (Molly)

Puis ils quittèrent la pièce. Molly ne fermait pas la porte complètement. Elle activa le moniteur dans la cuisine pour s'assurer d'entendre s'il y avait quoi que ce soit. Elle commença à préparer le diner.

« Chérie, tu devrais te reposer, je vais le faire. Tu es épuisée. »

Puis elle se retourna vers lui.

« Tu es autant épuisé que moi Tom. »

« Pas autant que toi. »

Tom insista. Il amena Molly vers le salon. La jeune femme avait finit par céder et s'était étendu sur le canapé. Tom était allé chercher une couverture et un oreiller pour que celle-ci soit plus confortable. Elle ne prit de temps pour s'endormir. Tom la regardait attendrie. Il allait voir sa petite fille une nouvelle fois et celle-ci dormait paisiblement. Il était heureux avec les deux femmes de sa vie. Il se disait qu'il allait tout faire pour être le père et le petit ami parfait. Il retourna à la cuisine préparer le repas. Il alla voir si Molly avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle s'était mise à ronfler. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Quelques heures se passaient sans le moindre problème. Tom avait fini de préparer le diner, puis le laissa au chaud, le temps que la jeune femme puisse se reposer. Quelques temps après, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Pour une fois, elle avait bien dormi.

« Tom? »

Le jeune homme arriva, la regardait et souriait.

« Tu t'es bien reposée, ma chérie? »

« Oui. Merci Tom. Et avec la petite, elle ne s'est pas réveillée? »

« Non, elle dort encore. Un vrai petit ange! »

Molly sourit. Tom l'invita à venir à table. Molly se sentait gâtée. Avant qu'elle commence à manger, la petite se met à pleurer.

« Elle a faim, c'est son heure. »

Alors que Tom s'apprêtait à y aller, Molly lui dit que c'était à son tour. Elle préparait un biberon de lait. Elle s'en alla ensuite dans leur chambre, prit la petite dans ses bras et s'assit sur la chaise berçante. Les pleurs de la petite cessèrent et elle se mit à boire. Elle restait quelques temps ainsi à contempler sa petite fille. Molly était heureuse. Elle toucha à son petit visage. Sa mère lui disait qu'elle lui ressemblait quand elle était bébé, que c'en était frappant. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait aussi un peu de Tom, lorsqu'elle avait vu des photos de lui, enfant. Puis l'enfant avait fini, elle retira le biberon. Elle tapota sa fille dans le dos, pour lui faire faire son rapport. Une fois fait, elle resta un moment à la bercer. Puis elle se releva. Tom entra à ce même moment dans la pièce, vint prendre la petite des bras de Molly et lui dire qu'il s'en occuperait. Molly était attendrie de voir Tom dans son rôle de père et se disait qu'elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance à nouveau. Elle retourna à la cuisine finir de manger. Peu de temps après, on cogna à la porte. La jeune femme se relevait. Elle allait ouvrir la porte. Elle vit que John et Sherlock se tenaient devant elle. Comme à chaque fois, en croisant le regard de Sherlock, son cœur fit un bond.

« Bonsoir Molly » (Sherlock)

« Salut Molly! »

« Bonjour. Que faites-vous là? »

John sourit.

« Nous sommes venus prendre de vos nouvelles. Oh, on a un petit cadeau, c'est de moi et Sherlock. »

La jeune femme les remercia, prit le cadeau et les laissa entrer. Tom arriva à son tour à la cuisine et vit qu'il y avait des invités. Il était lui aussi surpris et n'était pas très enchanté à l'idée de voir Sherlock, depuis ce qui s'était passé avant que Molly ne parte chez ses parents. Il décida de faire un effort et les remercia pour le cadeau, c'était une peluche de la part de John et un pyjama de la part de Sherlock.

« Vous voulez du thé? » (Tom)

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et Molly les invita à s'asseoir. Elle vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

« Comment ça se passe avec Léa? » (John)

Molly sourit.

« Très bien. Des fois c'est épuisant, mais bon, c'est un bébé. Mes parents et les parents de Tom viennent souvent nous aider, c'est une chance de les avoir. Et vous, comment ça va? John, Mary et Laura vont bien? Elle avait l'air en pleine forme la dernière fois que je l'ai vue à l'hôpital avec Laura, mon dieu, elle grandit si vite! »

John afficha un sourire.

« Elles se portent comme un charme. Oh oui, Laura, presque un an bientôt! Ça passe tellement vite! Nous ferons une fête. Toi et Tom êtes invités, c'est sûr. »

« Merci. »

Puis elle se retourna vers Sherlock, hésitante.

« Et toi, Sherlock. Ça se passe bien avec Janine? »

Sherlock la regardait, il hésitait lui aussi.

« … Oui. C'est officiel maintenant. »

« Ah bon? Vous êtes officiellement un couple? »

« Oui. »

Le cœur se Molly se serra malgré elle, mais elle sourit.

« Félicitations. »

« …Merci. Je ne suis pas habitué à ça, mais bon, j'imagine que ça viendra. »

« Oui. »

John félicita également son ami. Tom vint déposer le service à thé.

« Léa fait dodo? » (John)

« Oui, Molly lui a donné son boire et la petite s'est rendormie. »

« D'accord. »

Puis les trois restèrent à table et se mirent à discuter. Tom avait proposé aux deux hommes de prendre un verre et ceux-ci avaient accepté. Le jeune homme c'était relevé et Molly avait vu que quelque chose dépassait de sa poche. Elle mit la main et sortit l'objet.

« Tom? »

À la vue de cet objet, qu'il reconnu tout de suite, le cœur de Sherlock manqua un battement. Tom s'était retourné et vit Molly avait une bague dans la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça? »

Le jeune homme hésitait.

« Je l'ai retrouvée dans tes affaires. Je suis content que tu l'aies gardée. »

La jeune femme se choqua.

« Tu fouilles dans mes affaires, maintenant? »

Tom tenta de s'expliquer.

« Chérie, je te jure que je l'ai trouvée comme ça et puis j'ai décidé de la garder parce que… »

Il aurait voulu trouver un autre moment pour le faire, mais puisque Molly semblait être en colère, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il mit son genou à terre. Molly était surprise, qu'il fasse ceci devant tout le monde. Tom la regardait dans les yeux.

« Molly, je sais que c'est encore tôt, mais j'aimerais savoir si, éventuellement, tu voulais devenir ma femme? »

La jeune femme le regardait. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Sherlock, regardait Molly. C'était douloureux pour lui, mais Molly était restée silencieuse. À ce même moment, la petite se mit à pleurer. Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à y aller, Tom se releva.

« Ça va j'y vais. »

Tom se releva et partit. Elle vit qu'il n'avait pas apprécié son silence. La jeune femme commença à suffoquer. Elle se leva et se retournait vers Sherlock et John.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Elle sortit de l'appartement, elle espérait que l'air frais allait lui faire du bien. Les larmes commençaient à couler. Elle marchait un peu. John, s'apprêtait à aller la rejoindre, mais Sherlock avait insisté pour y aller. Il avait profité du fait que Tom était allé voir la petite pour sortir également de l'appartement. Il regardait partout autour de lui, il vit la jeune femme au loin.

« Molly! »

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle le vit. Il courrait vers elle. Sa tête lui disait de courir à toute jambe, mais la force lui manquait. Sherlock arriva près d'elle. Il vit que celle-ci avait pleuré. Il mit ses mains sur ses joues. Il faisait tout pour son contrôler. Il sécha ses larmes puis il mit ses mains sur ses bras.

« Molly, dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

La jeune femme le regardait dans les yeux.

«Je t'aime, voilà ce qui se passe. »

 **Ndla: Désolée pour la fin! *mouhahaha***


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Merci pour vos commentaires! Désolée si j'ai été sadique dans le chapitre précédent, je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée de finir le chapitre ainsi. Voici le chapitre 12 ! En espérant qu'il va vous plaire. :) Bonne lecture! Ça va être un peu le jeu du chat et la souris entre Molly et Sherlock. (Devinez qui est le chat! :P) Oh oui scène pour public averti!  
**

Chapitre 12

Sherlock regardait Molly dans les yeux, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« … Tu m'aimes? »

Sa main se mit à trembler et il la remonta jusqu'à sa joue. Molly n'avait pas lâché son regard et n'avait pas osé prononcer un mot. Sherlock finit par approcher sa taille de la sienne et la jeune femme ne s'y s'opposa pas. Il la regarda dans les yeux puis mit son front sur le sien.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… »

Le cœur de Molly était chamboulé. Elle avait attendu ça toute sa vie, de la part de Sherlock Holmes. Elle le voyait sous un autre jour, sensible et vulnérable. Elle tenta malgré elle, de faire face à la réalité.

« Mais on ne peut pas faire ça, Sherlock… On ne peut pas. »

« Oh oui nous le pouvons! »

Puis il s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion. Jamais personne à part lui ne lui avait fait cet effet. La jeune femme ne résistait pas longtemps. Ses lèvres lui avaient tant manquées. Le côté rationnel de Molly faisait place à toutes sortes d'émotions. Le désir monta rapidement en elle. Molly approfondit leur baiser et finit par entrer la langue dans sa bouche. Celui-ci en était déstabilisé et finit par mélanger sa langue à la sienne. Peu de temps après, Molly rouvrit les yeux et revint sur terre. Elle réalisait qu'elle était en train d'embrasser un autre homme devant chez elle et que John et Tom pouvaient se poser des questions et arriver à tout moment. Elle se sépara de celui-ci.

« Sherlock, il faut rentrer ils vont se poser des questions… »

« Je me fiche qu'ils se posent des questions, si tu savoir. »

« Moi pas! »

Il renfrognait le regard.

« J'ai conscience que tu as eu une petite fille avec cet homme, mais tu viens de me dire à l'instant que tu m'aimais! »

« Je n'aurais pas du. »

« Quoi!? »

« Tu as entendu Sherlock. »

Puis elle passa à côté et de lui et s'apprêtait à rentrer, mais Sherlock n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il la prit par le bras.

« Molly Hooper, quoi que tu dises ou quoi que tu fasses, je me battrai pour toi! Et tu seras à moi et non à lui! Et je serai à toi également… »

Alors que Sherlock tenta de se rapprocher davantage, la jeune femme réussi à se défaire de lui et de s'éloigner. Celui-ci la regardait s'en aller. Il se retourna et rentra à son tour.

 _Maintenant que je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi, jamais je n'abandonnerai!_

Alors que Molly alla entrer dans l'appartement, John en sortit, se demandant ce qu'ils fabriquaient.

« Molly, ça va? Où est Sherlock? »

Molly essayait de raconter quelque chose de plausible.

« On a discuté et ensuite il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et il est rentré à pied. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

John savait que quelque chose se tramait, mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

« Tom n'est pas revenu? »

« Je suis allé voir. Tom s'est endormit avec la petite dans les bras. J'ai couché Léa, mais je n'ai pas osé le réveiller ensuite. Il avait l'air épuisé. »

« D'accord. »

« Je crois que je vais rentrer également. Il se fait tard. »

« Oui. »

« Prenez soin de vous. »

« Oui, promis et vous aussi. »

Ils se firent la bise. John partit. La jeune femme alla dans leur chambre. Elle le réveilla.

« Tom, vient dans le lit, c'est plus confortable. »

Celui-ci marmonna un peu et finit par ouvrit les yeux.

« Hein quoi? Molly? »

Elle se pencha vers lui. Tom finit par se lever. Il fit face à la jeune femme et était toujours déçu de son attitude tout à l'heure. Celle-ci remarqua qu'il était toujours affecté par ceci.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure… »

« Ce n'est rien, nous en reparlerons. »

« Non. »

Elle se mit devant lui.

« J'accepte. Tom, je veux devenir ta femme. »

Il la regardait incrédule.

« Tu es certaine? »

Elle sourit.

« Oui! »

Celui-ci finit par l'embrasser.

« Tu me rends tellement heureux ma chérie…. »

Puis elle lui fit face. Elle sourit et l'embrassa et la jeune femme se fit de plus en plus entreprenante. Ils firent l'amour, même si à chaque instant de cet ébat, la scène entre Sherlock et elle lui hantait l'esprit.

...

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Molly avait fait du mieux qu'elle pu pour éviter Sherlock, même si celui-ci lui avait envoyé d'innombrables messages, auxquels elle n'avait pas répondus.

 **Molly, je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi! SH**

 **Molly, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi? SH**

 **Je suis prêt à élever ton enfant avec toi, comme s'il était le mien! SH**

 **Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas? Molly! SH**

La jeune femme avait beau essayé de l'ignorer et de jouer l'indifférente, mais Sherlock se faisait de plus en plus insistant et il menaçait de débarquer chez elle à tout moment et de mettre Tom au courant. Elle avait décidé de fermer son téléphone. Un jour, Tom avait quelque chose d'urgent à régler et devait s'absenter pendant plusieurs jours. La mère de la jeune femme était venue aider Molly avec Léa. Lorraine et sa fille étaient au salon. Lorraine trouvait que sa fille n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour elle, depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

« Molly, je trouve que tu devrais sortir. Je suis là aussi pour ça tu sais, pour que tu puisses te changer les idées. Vas prendre l'air, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas beaucoup pensé à toi ces-derniers temps. »

« Maman, je n'ai rien à faire.»

«Sors d'ici, c'est un ordre!»

«Bon bon ça va. Merci maman»

Sa mère sourit.

« Allez va y et prends tout le temps que tu veux! »

Molly enfila son manteau et prit son sac à main, puis elle sortit de l'appartement. Elle décida de prendre une marche. En chemin, elle pensa à quelque chose. Elle vit un taxi arriver au loin et elle réfléchit. Elle finit par lever la main, puis la voiture s'arrêta. Elle monta. Le chauffeur de taxi la regardait.

«Où va-t-on Mademoiselle?»

Molly hésita quelques instants et finit par donner l'adresse. Le chauffeur repartit.

Le trajet se fit en silence et la jeune femme se demandait à tout instant si c'était une bonne idée. La voiture arriva finalement à destination. Elle paya le chauffeur et sortit de la voiture et arriva devant une porte. Elle cogna, aucune réponse. Elle cogna plus fort, toujours rien. Elle se mit en colère. Elle constata que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Molly décida d'entrer par elle-même. Elle monta les escaliers. Elle arriva au salon. Sherlock se réveilla et la vit. Étonné, il se leva de son canapé. Elle vint près de lui et lui criait dessus.

« Je ne veux plus que tu m'écrives de messages, c'est impossible entre nous Sherlock, laisse moi tranquille! »

Sherlock n'avait qu'écouté que la moitié de ce qu'elle disait. Son regard s'était baissé vers sa main, l'avait relevée.

« La bague de fiançailles? Tu as accepté? »

Elle se stoppa de parler et le regardait dans les yeux.

« Tu me fais mal Molly. »

La jeune femme retira sa main. Sherlock la fixait.

« Tu couches encore avec lui. »

Molly lui criait après.

« C'est mon fiancé, c'est normal! »

« C'est normal de coucher avec un homme qu'on n'aime pas? Pourquoi venir ici dans ce cas? »

« Pour te dire de me laisser tranquille! »

« Tu es sûre Molly? »

Elle savait où Sherlock voulait en venir, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Le détective se rapprochait d'elle et il y avait de plus en plus de proximité entre eux.

« Tu es venue ici parce que tu as envie de moi. Tu as envie de mes lèvres sur les tiennes… De mes mains sur ton corps… »

Molly tentait de reculer, mais Sherlock avait finit par rapprocher sa taille vers lui. L'emprise que Sherlock avait sur elle était bien plus grande qu'elle le pensait. Elle se sentait flancher.

« Maintenant, rien ni personne ne pourra nous interrompre.»

La tête de Molly lui criait de s'en aller, de ne pas faire ça à Tom, qu'elle ne devait pas briser leur famille. Son cœur, lui, battait à tout rompre. Ses yeux fixaient les yeux du détective, elle était absorbée par son regard, puis ses lèvres… elle était aspirée. Sherlock ne pouvait plus rester ainsi plus longtemps. Il s'empara de ses lèvres, plus passionnément cette fois. Molly faisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas flancher. Sherlock, voyant qu'elle lui résistait, mettait encore plus d'ardeur dans son baiser. Molly avait tenter de le repousser, mais cela n'était que de courte durée. Elle se sentait impuissante et cédait à toute cette fougue et sentit des picotements dans son corps tout entier. Elle l'avait prit par le collet dans le but de se retirer à lui, mais ce fut l'effet inverse. N'étant plus capable de se contrôler davantage, elle finit par répondre à son baiser passionnément. Sherlock était satisfait de sa victoire et la serra encore plus contre lui et promenait ses mains sur son corps. Ses lèvres s'abattirent sur son cou. La jeune femme gémit. Sherlock souleva son corps contre lui. La jeune femme entourait sa taille avec ses jambes. Les deux se donnaient des baisers brûlants et ne pouvaient plus se contenir encore plus longtemps.

« Je veux te faire l'amour ici, tout de suite… » (Sherlock)

N'étant plus capable de dire des choses raisonnables et de se contrôler, Molly dit dans un murmure:

« Alors, fais-moi l'amour ici Sherlock… »

Après l'entente de ces mots, le corps de Sherlock était en feu. Il déposa Molly. Il vit que la jeune femme était collée à son corps et n'était pas prête de s'en défaire. Molly s'était abandonnée à lui et cela l'excitait encore plus. Il écrasa encore une fois sa bouche contre la sienne, fit descendre le manteau de la jeune femme jusqu'à ses pieds, arracha les boutons de sa blouse, se débarrassa de son soutien gorge. La jeune femme lui donnait des baisers fiévreux et lui ôta sa veste et arracha également les boutons de sa chemise. Sherlock se pencha et fit Molly se pencher par la même occasion. Celle-ci se mit sur les genoux, l'entrainant avec elle sur le sol. Les deux s'aidèrent mutuellement pour enlever le reste de leurs vêtements. Pour la deuxième fois il voyait le corps nu de la jeune femme. Son corps était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Il se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau, ses seins, son ventre, sa partie intime. Il se mit à lui faire des caresses. Le torse de Molly se rétracta et gémit de plaisir, elle descendit ses mains sur ses cheveux. Sherlock se releva vers elle, Molly mit une main sur son visage et s'empara de ses lèvres elle embarqua sur lui puis lui fit connaitre les mêmes sensations que celui-ci. Sherlock gémit à son tour. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva et se mit sur elle.

« Sherlock, tout de suite! » (Molly)

Puis il entra en elle. Il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les deux amants gémissaient, puis se fut au tour de Molly de se mettre au dessus de lui et d'aller de plus en plus vite. Le jeune homme fit des bruits rauques avec sa bouche puis les deux finirent par jouir. Puis Molly ralentissait la cadence. Sherlock se releva la fit s'asseoir sur lui, tout en continuant de faire l'amour. Après un moment, les deux s'arrêtèrent. Molly le serra dans ses bras et les deux tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Il l'embrassa sur le cou et passa ses mains sur son dos.

«Je t'aime.»

Puis Molly ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit que la bague de Tom était par terre. La culpabilité qui avait disparue lorsqu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Sherlock était revenue. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Elle était avec un autre et elle avait un enfant de lui! Puis elle pensa à sa mère qui devait se demander où elle était et qui lui poserait des tonnes de questions.

« Molly? »

Sherlock avait passé sa main sur ses cheveux. Il savait qu'elle pensait à Tom, ça lui faisait mal. La jeune femme le regardait dans les yeux.

« Je dois y aller, Ma mère va se poser des questions, elle s'occupe de Léa. » (Molly)

"Je sais."

Sherlock savait que Tom était parti et que sa mère était venue l'aider. Il finissait toujours par tout savoir. Il profiterait bien de l'absence de Tom aussi longtemps que possible. Il regardait Molly, celle-ci semblait préoccupée. Il savait à quoi elle pensait. Son coeur se serrait. Elle le regrettait? Molly le regardait, tremblante. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais hésitait à parler

« On aurait pas dû faire ça. »

Elle se leva, il se relevait aussi.

Même si il s'y attendait, cette remarque le blessa. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Sherlock ramena son corps vers lui.

« Moi je ne regrette rien et ça arrivera encore, Molly. »

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« C'est plus fort que nous. Tu ne pourras pas me résister, je ne pourrai pas te résister non plus. On s'aime et rien ni personne, ni même cette satanée bague pourra y changer quelque chose. Je sais que maintenant nos sentiments sont réciproques et crois moi, je ne laisserai pas ma chance passer. »

Elle vit que Sherlock était déterminé. Puis il l'embrassa dans le cou. Molly finit par se défaire de son étreinte. Elle prit le reste de ses vêtements, puis son manteau. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, puis en ressortit quelques instants plus tard. Sherlock avait remit son pantalon et restait torse nu, il savait que ça lui faisait de l'effet. La jeune femme passa à côté de lui, Sherlock la prit par le bras.

« À bientôt… »

Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau. La jeune femme y répondit, mais finit par le repousser. Elle descendit les marches et quitta l'appartement. Sherlock était blessé par son comportement, mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Pour rien au monde elle ne lui échapperait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour!**

 **Merci River-Holmess pour ton commentaire! Ça fait plaisir. :)**

 **Voici le chapitre 13. En espérant que vous allez aussi aimer. Je suis désolée si ça se précipite un peu entre Sherlock et Molly, c'est que j'ai pas envie de trainer ça super longtemps, et je dois aussi développer mes autres idées. ^^ Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 13.

Molly était rentrée chez elle. Elle se disait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sortir ces moments avec Sherlock de la tête. Elle arriva dans l'entrée et sa main vint vers elle, les bras croisés.

« Tu peux bien me dire où tu étais passée!? Je sais bien que je t'ai dit de prendre ton temps, mais à ce point… »

Puis Molly regardait sa montre et constatait qu'il était tard.

« Oh, maman je suis désolée! J'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. J'ai vu des amis. »

Molly espérait que sa mère la croyait. Elle savait que celle-ci serait extrêmement déçue si elle avait su ce qu'il s'était passé. La mère de Molly ne semblait n'avoir rien vu et finit par sourire.

« Ok, je comprends. Ça ta fait du bien? »

« Oui! »

La jeune femme fit un sourire forcé.

« Comment va Léa? »

« Oh, elle dort. Elle a été sage comme une image. Elle me fait penser à toi quand tu étais petite. »

La mère de Molly vint poser une main sur la joue de sa fille.

« Ces temps là me manquent chérie, maintenant tu es une adulte! Le temps a passé tellement vite! »

« Maman, tu sais que je serai toujours ta petite fille. »

Molly sourit et sa mère la prit dans ses bras. Elle était émue.

« Oh maman, arrêtes de pleurer, sinon je vais m'y mettre moi aussi! »

Lorraine se sépara de sa fille et se séchait les larmes.

« Désolée! C'est signe que je dois aller me coucher. Tu ne devrais pas te coucher trop tard. Bonne nuit chérie. »

« Bonne nuit maman. »

Elles se firent la bise. Sa mère partit dans la chambre d'amis. Molly alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et s'allongea quelques instants. Peu de temps après, elle entendit son téléphone vibrer. Elle l'ouvrit.

 **Je suis devant ta porte SH**

La jeune femme commençait à paniquer. Que faisait-il là? Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Elle regardait en direction de la porte.

 **Si tu ne viens pas dehors, je sonne, même si ta mère est là. SH**

La jeune femme se releva d'un bond. Elle se rendit rapidement vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Sherlock était devant elle. Elle le repoussa vers l'extérieur.

« Mais tu es fou!? »

Puis Sherlock s'empara de ses lèvres. Molly était électrisée. Le détective mit de plus en plus de passion. Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme ne su résister. Alors qu'il était à bout de souffle, le détective se sépara d'elle et colla son front sur le sien.

« Tu peux être sûre que je compte profiter de l'absence de Tom… »

La jeune femme se sentit mal.

« Sherlock je crois que tu devrais t'en aller… »

« Quitte-le. »

Elle releva regard vers lui. Elle le fixait et elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Il rapprocha sa taille à lui.

« Quitte-le Molly et viens à moi. »

« … »

Sherlock n'aimait pas cela.

« Dis quelque chose! »

Molly baissa le regard. Sherlock releva son visage de ses mains. Molly prit son courage à deux mains pour répondre.

« Je ne peux pas. Sherlock. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi Molly? Dis le moi! »

« Tu as passé à ma fille Sherlock? Elle est jeune! Elle a besoin de ses parents! »

Le détective se mit en colère.

« Elle aura ses deux parents tout de même! Ça ne change rien au fait qu'on pourrait être ensemble! »

« Je ne veux pas lui faire vivre cela! »

« Je suis prêt à t'aider Molly! Je t'en prie. Reviens-moi. J'ai été idiot de te laisser partir. »

« Sherlock, rentres chez toi, s'il te plait. »

Elle se défit de son étreinte. Sherlock la regardait incrédule.

« Ça n'en restera pas là Molly! »

Puis il repartit. Elle le regardait s'en aller, les larmes coulaient. Elle rentra chez elle. Puis sa mère vint à l'entrée. Elle croisa les bras et ne semblait pas très contente. La jeune femme tentait de ne rien paraitre, mais il était trop tard. Sa mère croisait les bras.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe avec lui. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser. »

La jeune femme répondit sur la défensive.

« Maman, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! »

Sa mère se mit en colère.

« Ah bon? De te voir l'embrasser, qu'est-ce que je suis supposée en croire Molly? »

Molly était figée. Sa mère les avait vu.

« Alors je suppose que pour prendre l'air, tu es allée chez lui? »

« … »

Sa mère tenta de se calmer, pour ne pas réveiller la petite. Elle prit sa fille par le bras et l'amena à l'extérieur.

« Molly, je vais te poser une question, tu as intérêt à être franche. As-tu couché avec cet homme? »

« Maman! »

« Réponds-moi! »

« Non! »

« Ne me mens pas! Je sais très bien quand tu me ment Molly Margareth Hooper! »

« … »

Molly finit par baisser les yeux, les larmes coulaient.

« Je l'aime maman. »

Lorraine s'offusqua.

« Et Tom!? Tu en fais quoi? Il est le père de ton enfant! Tu es fiancée avec lui!»

Molly leva les yeux vers elle, rougis par ses larmes.

« Je sais maman! Je fais tout pour résister, mais c'est plus fort que moi! J'aime Sherlock, je ne peux pas me l'enlever de la tête! »

Sa mère entra en colère dans son appartement. Elle vit le portable de sa fille. Molly avança vers elle.

« Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais!? »

Elle regarda sa fille avec son téléphone dans les mains.

« Nous ne t'avons pas élevée ainsi! »

La jeune femme mit sa main sur sa bouche. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère agir ainsi. Elle montra le téléphone brisé à sa fille.

« Il n'est pas question que tu le revoies ! Tu m'entends? Tu vas te concentrer sur ta famille! »

Puis Molly était en colère.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! »

À ce même moment, la petite se mit à pleurer. Alors que sa mère s'apprêtait à y aller, Molly la stoppa. Elle lança un regard noir à sa mère.

« Je veux que demain matin tu sois partie. »

Elle partit prendre un biberon de lait et alla s'occuper de sa fille. La mère restait là en colère et finit par partir se coucher. Molly avait prit Léa dans ses bras, s'assit et se mit à la bercer. Son visage d'ange la calma aussitôt.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir crié mon ange. Tout va bien. »

Puis elle lui donna son biberon. Elle restait ainsi à la regarder. Sa fille était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée. Après un moment, la petite avait fini. Molly lui fit son rapport et resta quelques instants avec elle. Elle lui chanta une berceuse, qui aida la petite à retrouver le sommeil. Molly se leva, alla déposer la petite dans son lit et alla se coucher également.

Quelques jours se passaient, Molly dormait peu, ses nuits étaient difficile. Le lendemain de sa dispute avec sa mère, elle s'était levée et constata que sa mère avait quitté l'appartement et ne lui avait pas laissé un mot et n'avait pas rappelé. Son téléphone portable était complètement détruit. Elle se disait qu'elle ne pardonnerait pas celle là facilement à sa mère et qu'il n'était pas du tout question qu'elle fasse les premiers pas pour se réconcilier avec elle. Après tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie ne la regardait pas du tout. Puis un jour, le téléphone fixe se mit à sonner. La jeune femme tremblait. Et si c'était Sherlock? Elle prit le combiné.

« Oui? »

« Chérie? »

Molly était soulagée.

« Tom? Tout va bien? »

« Oui. Et vous ça se passe bien? »

La jeune femme prit peur.

« Oui, super! Tu rentres quand? »

« Dans deux jours maximum, je te le promets. »

« D'accord, je m'ennuies… »

« Moi aussi chérie. Je vous embrasse. Je t'aime, tu me manques. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime… »

« Bye. »

Puis Molly raccrocha. Tom n'avait pas semblé inquiet, mais elle avait peur que sa mère lui raconte ce qui s'était passé. Elle tremblait. La jeune femme se décida donc à s'occuper pour la journée. Elle faisait le ménage et le lavage, ainsi que de s'occuper de la petite Léa. Elle faisait tout pour oublier ce qui s'était passé la veille, avec Sherlock et avec sa mère. Elle était en colère après lui, mais au bout d'un moment elle se disait qu'elle n'était pas mieux. Elle lui faisait mal, il l'aimait et elle aussi. Elle sentit une nouvelle fois les larmes monter à ses yeux. Puis à un moment, le téléphone de la maison sonna une deuxième fois. Elle se disait que c'était sa mère qui voulait s'expliquer, alors elle laissa sonner. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à avoir un message de sa mère, elle entendit une voix d'homme.

« Molly. Rappelles-moi. Tout de suite. Je sais que Tom n'est pas là. Si tu ne me rappelles pas, je viens chez toi. »

Elle avait retourné la tête et avait écouté le message. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle réfléchissait. Ses mains tremblaient. Après quelques temps, elle décida d'aller prendre le combiné, mais avant de composer le numéro, on cogna à la porte. La jeune femme était nerveuse. Elle déposa le téléphone, puis alla ouvrir. Le détective était devant elle. Ce-dernier vit tout de suite que la jeune femme n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et qu'elle avait pleuré. Il prit aussitôt son visage entre ses mains. La jeune femme le regardait dans les yeux. Avant que Sherlock ne dise quoi que ce soit, celle-ci s'était emparée doucement de ses lèvres. Sherlock s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il pensait qu'elle allait encore le repousser. Puis la jeune femme le ramenait à elle puis referma la porte. Elle l'embrassait toujours. Sherlock passa la main droite sur la joue de Molly et sa main gauche sur sa hanche et approfondit le baiser. Molly défit délicatement le détective de son manteau. Ce-dernier se laissa faire. Elle l'amena dans la chambre d'amis. Sherlock la déposa sur le lit. Molly ne cessait pas de le fixer et défit les boutons de sa chemise. Sherlock vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et déboutonna également sa blouse et son soutien gorge. Sherlock sentait Molly si fragile, qu'il n'osait rien brusquer. Il la parsemait tendrement de baisers. Molly gémit. La jeune femme le défit de son pantalon, Sherlock, de sa jupe et les deux finissaient nus l'un contre l'autre. Ils firent l'amour tendrement, lentement et prirent tout le temps qu'il leur fallait. Les deux gémissaient l'un contre l'autre. Puis à un moment ils se stoppèrent. Sherlock entraina Molly avec lui. Ils enlacèrent leurs mains ensemble. Sherlock l'embrassa sur l'épaule. Molly tourna la tête vers lui. Les deux ne disaient rien et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Puis à un moment, Léa se mit à pleurer, ce qui les réveilla. Alors que Sherlock se proposa d'y aller, la jeune femme le retint et l'embrassa.

« J'y vais. »

Elle sourit et se leva. Elle enfila sa chemise et s'en alla. Ce-dernier la regardait aller, il était content qu'elle porte sa chemise, comme ça son odeur allait s'y imprégner. Il trouvait que Molly avait changé. Après quelques instants, Molly revint dans la chambre. Sherlock avait remit son pantalon et s'était relevé. Il mit une main dans ses cheveux.

« Molly, est-ce que ça va. »

Elle le regardait.

« J'ai à te parler Sherlock. »

Ce-dernier regardait le visage de la jeune femme et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Les deux allaient s'asseoir à la cuisine. La jeune femme s'assit en face de lui. Les deux se regardaient. Le silence inquiéta Sherlock.

« S'il te plait Molly, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! »

La jeune femme le regardait dans les yeux puis entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Elle le regardait, il lui sourit.

« C'est toi que je choisis. »

Puis Sherlock avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il se mit à bégayer.

« Tu… tu vas le quitter? »

Puis elle se leva et alla vers lui. Ce-dernier reculait la chaise, lui prit les mains et la fit s'asseoir sur lui. Elle regardait dans les yeux.

« Oui, Sherlock. Pour toi. Tu as raison. Depuis le début. On ne peut pas résister. Je t'aime. »

À cette déclaration, Sherlock écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. La jeune femme y répondit avec passion. Les deux se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rends heureux! »

Sherlock se leva et l'entraina avec lui. Il la prit dans ses bras. Molly le serra fort contre elle et savait qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision. Puis Molly se sépara de lui.

« Oh… Et Janine? »

« Je l'ai quittée. Enfin nous avons décidé de mettre un terme à tout ça. Janine savait que j'avais la tête ailleurs lorsque nous étions ensemble et nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'intérêts en commun. »

« Tant mieux. »

La jeune femme sourit l'embrassa à nouveau. Les deux se séparèrent. Puis à un moment, le regard de Sherlock se dirigea vers la table du salon. Il s'avança et prit l'objet dans ses mains et revint vers Molly.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Molly prit son téléphone des mains de Sherlock.

« Ma mère l'a détruit, c'est pour ça que tu n'as sans doute pas pu m'envoyer de messages. »

Intrigué Sherlock lui prit la main et la fit s'installer sur le canapé avec lui.

« Raconte-moi tout Molly. »

Molly le regardait dans les yeux.

« Ma mère nous a vu, le soir où tu es venu. Elle sait pour nous deux. Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais et que c'était plus fort que moi. Elle n'a rien voulu entendre et elle a détruit mon portable. Je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle ne voulait plus que je te revoie, mais je n'ai pas laissé passer ça. Je l'air renvoyée chez elle et je ne l'ai pas revue et je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis, ni à mon père d'ailleurs… »

Molly baissa le regard. Sherlock lui, s'en voulait. Tout ça était de sa faute. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas renoncer à Molly. Il l'aimait trop. Puis il pensa au fait que Molly avait dit à sa mère qu'elle l'aimait, son cœur s'emballait. Cependant, il n'aimait pas voir Molly triste. Il reprit son visage entre ses mains.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je ferai tout pour me racheter. »

Molly sourit.

« Je sais. »

Sherlock l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tom revient quand? »

« Dans deux jours. »

« Oh… Déjà? »

« En attendant tu peux rester… »

« Oh, c'est une belle proposition… »

Puis la jeune femme l'embrassa, plus passionnément cette fois. Sherlock répondit à son baiser, la souleva contre lui et l'amena dans la chambre d'amis et les deux firent l'amour une seconde fois.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour voici la suite! Désolée il y aura quelques petits changements entre Sherlock et Molly (mais le happy end entre eux est toujours garanti, promis :P) J'ai eu une petite idée de dernière minute, en espérant que ça va vous plaire tout de même.**

 **Bonne lecture! Et encore merci pour les commentaires. :D**

Chapitre 14.

Le jour suivant, les deux amants avaient décidés d'aller chez Sherlock. John et Mary avaient acceptés avec joie de s'occuper de la petite Léa. Sherlock et Molly étaient dans le lit, nus et s'embrassaient.

« Oh Molly… »

La jeune femme gémissait sous ses baisers et caresses. Les deux étaient brûlants de désir. Puis Sherlock était maintenant sur elle, parcourut le corps de la jeune femme de sa bouche. Molly frémissait. À un moment, Molly releva la tête et murmura à l'oreille de Sherlock.

« Sherlock, tout de suite! Je n'en peux plus… »

Puis le jeune homme s'exécuta. La jeune femme l'embrassa dans le cou et gémissait. Elle donna également des coups puis remonta ses jambes contre ses fesses. Elle le pria d'accélérer et Sherlock ne s'y opposa pas. Il alla de plus en plus vite. Les deux gémissaient bouche contre bouche. Sherlock descendit ses lèvres au creux de son épaule. Ce-dernier finit par ralentir et se stoppa. Les deux étaient essoufflés. Sherlock releva la tête et fixa le regard de la jeune femme, qui lui souriait. Celle-ci s'empara encore une fois de ses lèvres. Sherlock lui rendit, puis se mit sur le côté en l'entrainant avec lui.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il revient demain… »

« Oh, ne m'en parle pas… »

Sherlock l'embrassa sur l'épaule.

«Promets-moi que tu n'attendras pas trop longtemps pour le lui dire… »

Molly se retournait vers lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je te le promets… »

Sherlock la serra encore plus contre lui. Les deux s'embrassèrent tendrement et finirent par se reposer. Les deux finirent par s'assoupir.

 _Molly était devant Tom. Ce-dernier était en larmes. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, mais celle-ci l'avait repoussé. Il la regardait, les yeux rougis._

 _« Molly ne me quittes pas, je t'en prie! »_

 _Molly comprenait maintenant ce qui se passait. Elle était en train de rêver et avait sûrement dit à Tom qu'elle le quittait pour Sherlock._

 _« Tom, je suis vraiment désolée. J'aime Sherlock. Toi et moi c'est impossible. »_

 _Puis le visage de Tom se changea. La tristesse avait fait place à la colère._

 _« Et à notre fille, tu y a pensé!? »_

 _Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de se mettre en colère._

 _« Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé! »_

 _« Non, pas du tout! Elle a besoin de ses deux parents unis! Tu vas tout gâcher! »_

 _« Je vais toujours aimer et m'occuper de ma fille, même si je suis avec un autre homme! »_

 _Tom rageait._

 _« Si tu me quittes, tu peux être sûre que tu ne la verras plus jamais! Je t'en empêcherai! »_

 _Molly était paniquée._

 _« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! »_

 _«Oh que si! Et regarde-moi bien aller! »_

 _Puis Tom partit en claquant la porte._

Molly se réveilla en sursaut ce qui réveilla Sherlock par la même occasion.

« Molly, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

La jeune femme lui raconta son rêve. Sherlock la prit dans ses bras.

« Ma chérie, ça ne va jamais arriver. Si jamais il en vient à ça, nous l'en empêcherons. Il n'a aucun droit de t'enlever ta fille. Tu es une excellente mère et tu t'en occupes bien. »

« Tu as sûrement raison… »

Sherlock la regardait et fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison! »

La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Une chance que tu es là. »

Ils restèrent encore quelques temps ensemble, mais la jeune femme finit par se lever. Le détective se leva en même temps et la retint par la taille.

« Oh non… Restes encore un peu… »

Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Tu sais bien que je dois retourner chez moi. »

« Laisse-moi te raccompagner. »

Elle vit que Sherlock faisait son regard suppliant, auquel elle ne pouvait jamais rien refuser.

« Bon d'accord… »

Les deux s'habillèrent puis prirent le taxi jusqu'à chez elle. Sherlock sortit et alla ouvrir la portière à la jeune femme.

«Oh, quel gentleman. »

Elle sortit.

Sherlock la reprit par la taille une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai hâte de ne plus me cacher d'être avec toi. »

« Moi aussi… »

Puis les deux s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Elle quitta le détective qui la regardait partir vers son appartement, puis monta en voiture. Molly entra dans l'appartement. Elle regardait à droite et à gauche.

« Mary, John? »

John avança dans le couloir.

« Shhhh, Mary est en train de l'endormir. »

« Oh, d'accord. Après vous pouvez y aller. Merci beaucoup d'avoir gardé Léa. Oh et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas causé de soucis pour garder votre fille… »

« Ce n'est rien. Oh ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon Laura est chez ses grands parents pour une semaine. »

« Oh d'accord. »

Molly déposa ses affairer sur le canapé. Elle s'assit. John s'assit en face d'elle. Il la regardait.

« Alors, tu as passé une belle journée? » (John)

Molly le regardait et était un peu gênée.

« …Oui merci. Et vous? J'espère que Léa a été tranquille. »

« Oui ça va. Oui ne t'inquiète pas, un vrai petit ange. »

Molly lui sourit.

« Tant mieux. Au fait John… Je dois te parler de quelque chose. »

« Oui? »

Molly le regardait. Elle se disait que John devait être au courant, puisqu'il était le meilleur ami de Sherlock.

« Sherlock et moi… »

« Vous êtes ensemble. »

Molly figea.

« Quoi? Comment… »

John leva les yeux au ciel.

« Voyons, Molly. Même Mary se doute de quelque chose… Vos comportements étaient étranges. Et la fois que tu es sortie de l'appartement et que tu as prétendu avoir discuté avec Sherlock, je n'y ai pas cru une seconde. »

Molly était bouche bée. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle finit par baisser les yeux.

« Je suis désolée. Nous nous aimons John. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de moi Molly. Il est vrai que j'aurais aimé que Sherlock m'en parle, puisqu'il est mon meilleur ami, mais bon, c'est votre vie après tout. Par contre, tu devras en parler à Tom tu sais. Il en a tellement fait pour se racheter… »

« Oui je sais. Je compte lui en parler. »

« Bien. »

Puis Mary arriva dans le salon.

« Oh, bonjour Molly. »

Molly se leva et fit la bise à son amie.

« Elle s'est endormie. Ça été un vrai petit ange. »

Les deux femmes se souriaient. Puis John se levait.

« Bon je crois que nous allons y aller Molly. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Merci! »

Puis les deux firent la bise à leur amie et partirent. Peu de temps après leur départ, le téléphone se mit à sonner. La jeune femme alla décrocher.

« Oui? »

« Molly, c'est toi? »

La jeune femme reconnut la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Greg? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Molly, il s'est passé quelque chose… »

La voix du lieutenant l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

« Greg, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe? Tu m'inquiètes! »

« Molly, Tom a eu un accident de voiture. C'est très grave. Il a été transféré à St-Bartholomew. »

Molly avait les yeux grands ouverts et laissa le combiné du téléphone tomber. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche. Elle paniquait. Puis à ce même moment elle fut prise d'une forte nausée. Elle courut vers les toilettes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 15. Désolé, j'ai eu besoin d'une petite pause, mais rassurez-vous, je ne laisse pas tomber cette histoire. Merci pour vos commentaires! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 15.

Molly s'était relevée. Elle alla se regarder dans le miroir. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Elle se disait que c'était à cause de l'angoisse. Tout c'était passé tellement vite. Puis elle fit prise à nouveau de panique. Elle alla au salon. Elle prit le combiné. Évidemment, Greg n'était plus là. Avant qu'elle ne le rappelle, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Elle reconnait la voix du lieutenant Lestrade, qui semblait inquiet. Il cogna un peu plus fort sur la porte.

« Molly? C'est moi! »

Molly se rendit vers la porte. Elle hésita quelques instants et finit par l'ouvrir.. Elle regardait Greg, apeurée. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle invita son ami à entrer, mais celui-ci préféra rester dehors. Puis Molly posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête pendant un moment. Elle tenta de formuler des paroles claires, même si elle tremblait de tous ses membres, ce qui ne manqua pas à Greg.

« Que s'est-il passé? »

Greg la regardait.

« Il a été percuté par une voiture, sur le côté conducteur… Molly… Je crois que quelqu'un en a voulu à sa vie, ses freins ont été coupés. »

Molly était choquée.

« Quoi!?»

« Il y aura une enquête. Pour le moment Tom est à l'hôpital. Il est dans le coma. Je préfère te dire la vérité Molly. On ne sait pas si il va se réveiller… »

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi lui aurait-on fait ça? Il est si gentil! »

Molly tremblait. Greg vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. La jeune femme le remerciait.

« Je veux le voir Greg. »

« Justement, je suis venu pour ça. »

Molly remercia Greg. Elle entra dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle prit Léa délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller et la mit dans son banc de bébé. La petite dormait encore à point fermé. Molly s'empressa de prendre quelques couches et un biberon de lait, puis s'en alla avec Lestrade. La jeune femme était très inquiète. Quelqu'un avait coupé ses freins!? Qui avait pu lui faire ça? Elle ne connaissait aucun ennemi à Tom, il était tellement gentil et était toujours prêt à aider. Elle se demandait bien qui avait pu lui faire ça. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après à St Bart. Au moment où ils entrairent dans l'hôpital, Tom fut transféré d'urgence en salle d'opération. Celle-ci avait bien voulu y aller, mais se fit interdire l'accès. Greg la fit s'asseoir sur un banc et puisqu'il avait fini sa tournée, il se mit à attendre des nouvelles avec elle. Les heures furent interminables. Molly se sentait mal. Elle se disait que Tom était en danger, pendant qu'elle était en train de faire l'amour avec Sherlock. Elle fut aussitôt envahie de regret. Elle pensa également à John et Mary qui avaient gardé la petite pendant qu'elle allait batifoler avec lui. Elle se sentait irresponsable. Peu de temps après, John et Sherlock arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente. À la vue de Molly, ce-dernier vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui prit la main. Lorsqu'elle réalisait qu'il était assis à côté d'elle, elle lâcha sa main et se releva d'un bond. Sherlock la regardait dans les yeux, que se passait-il? La jeune femme quant à elle, ne l'avait pas regardé. Elle avait confié la petite à John, puis s'en alla chercher un café. Le détective s'était levé puis l'avait suivie. Elle regardait la machine à café les yeux dans le vide. Sherlock finit par la prendre par le bras et la retourner vers lui. La jeune femme finit par lever les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour Tom… »

Puis il la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa aller. Elle se sépara de lui et le remerciait. Puis il mit son visage entre ses mains.

« C'est normal, ma chérie. Je suis là. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à l'embrasser, la jeune femme se défit de son étreinte.

« C'est pas le temps Sherlock! »

Puis elle s'en alla. Sherlock finit la regardait s'en aller et était tout d'abord choqué, mais finit par se sentir idiot. Il finit par la rejoindre, avec John, quelques instants plus tard. Ils restèrent tous, assis, silencieux. Molly regardait sans cesse les portes de la salle d'opération en attendant impatiemment que celle-ci finisse par s'ouvrir. Puis quelques instants plus tard, Tom sortit de la salle d'opération. Tout le monde se leva, attendit quelques instants et le médecin arriva près d'eux quelques instants plus tard. Molly s'avança un peu plus près de lui. Il regardait la jeune femme, elle se précipita vers lui.

« Dites-moi qu'il va s'en sortir! »

Le médecin la regardait.

« Vous êtes Molly je pense? Sa fiancée? »

« Oui. C'est ça! »

Sherlock regardait Molly et sentit son cœur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se serrer. Il finit par se dire qu'il n'était pas le temps de ressentir ce genre d'émotion, l'heure était grave et la jeune femme ne pouvait pas non plus raconter sa vie personnelle au médecin. Le médecin regardait Molly et les autres qui l'accompagnaient.

« Il n'est pas mort, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment. Il a eu une commotion cérébrale importante. Il a eu aussi une hémorragie interne, mais nous avons pu la stopper. Cependant… je ne peux pas vous dire s'il va se réveiller… Je suis désolé, je préfère être honnête et ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs. »

Molly avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous pensez qu'il va être dans le coma? »

Le médecin la regardait désolé.

« C'est fort probable oui. »

Molly tenta de se calmer. Sherlock mit une main sur son épaule, ce qui donna un peu de courage à la jeune femme.

« Vous pensez qu'il ne se réveillera pas? »

«La probabilité qu'il ne se réveille pas est très élevée et s'il se réveille, je ne saurai vous dire quand. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je peux vous promettre que nous ferons tout notre possible de le sauver. »

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Molly remercia le docteur. Ce-dernier leur disait qu'il serait mieux de rentrer, que Tom allait être sous observation et qu'ils ne pourraient pas le voir pendant un long moment. John donna son numéro au médecin, si jamais lui et ses collègues avaient du nouveau. Ce-dernier lui assura de les informer. Il leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'en alla. La jeune femme était décidée à rester à l'hôpital.

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici jusqu'à temps qu'il se réveille! »

« Voyons, Molly! »

Sherlock s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le médecin? Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici! »

Elle regardait Sherlock stupéfaite.

« Je me dois de rester à ses côtés! »

John s'assit près d'elle.

« Molly, Sherlock a raison. Toi et Léa avez besoin de repos. Nous reviendrons demain, promis. »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un moment.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, toute seule. »

« Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi Molly. » (Sherlock)

Elle regardait le détective. Elle trouvait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle serait dans ses bras, elle coucherait avec lui pendant que Tom, qui était toujours son fiancé et qui était entre la vie et la mort? Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça et n'aurait pas la conscience tranquille.

« Sherlock, ne m'en veut pas s'il te plait. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Elle se retourna vers John, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de dire quelque chose, que celui-ci avait compris.

« Bien sûr, tu peux venir à la maison avec la petite. »

Elle sourit. Elle enlaça John. Elle se retourna alors vers Sherlock.

« Je suis désolée… »

Sherlock était profondément blessé, mais décida de laisser ses sentiments de côté. Pour le moment, la seule importance, était Molly. La jeune femme déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa furtivement puis s'en alla avec John qui, quelques instants plus tard, lui fit signe de regarder son téléphone.

 **Tu peux venir faire ton tour à la maison plus tard. JW**

Sherlock était reconnaissant envers son ami, il ne supporterait pas de rester tout seul chez lui.


	16. Chapter 16

**Voici un autre chapitre! Bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 16

Sherlock était sorti de l'hôpital et avait attendu quelques instants, avant de se rendre chez John. Il se doutait que Molly ne voulait pas le voir, mais il ne pouvait pas retourner chez lui sans être à ses côtés. Il attendit quelques instants et reçut finalement un autre message du docteur.

 **Tu peux, venir, elle s'est endormie avec la petite. JW**

John se doutait aussi que Molly n'avait pas envie de voir Sherlock, mais il savait que Sherlock se faisait un sang d'encre pour la jeune femme et qu'il ne fermerait sans doute pas l'œil de la nuit. Quand Molly était arrivée chez lui, Mary s'était portée volontaire pour prendre soin de la petite. La jeune femme lui en était très reconnaissante. John lui avait montré la chambre d'ami et Molly ne mit pas de temps à s'endormir, épuisée. Quant à la petite Léa, cette dernière n'avait pas rouspété bien longtemps, elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Mary. Elle vint la déposer dans un petit lit, anciennement à Laura, dont ils ne se servaient plus.

 **Merci John, j'arrive. SH**

Comme à son habitude, Sherlock prit un taxi et se rendit chez John. Ce-dernier vint lui ouvrir la porte, avant que ce-dernier cogne. Il regardait le détective et lui fit le signe du silence et se mit à chuchoter.

« Viens. Ne fais pas de bruit. Tout le monde dort. »

Sherlock accompagna John à la cuisine et ce-dernier lui servit une tasse de thé. Le détective s'assit en face de lui.

« Comment va-t-elle? »

« Bien, je crois. Je suis allé la voir tout à l'heure. Elle n'a pas prit de temps à s'endormir. »

Sherlock sembla rassuré.

« Tu me permets de rester ici cette nuit? John, je ne pourrai pas entrer chez moi. »

John regardait Sherlock dans les yeux et réalisait à quel point Molly comptait pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vu son regard autant briller pour quelqu'un. Il lui sourit.

« Bien sûr. Tu peux dormir sur le canapé. »

Sherlock lui rendit son sourire.

« Merci John, tu es un vrai ami. »

« Fais-toi discret demain, elle n'est pas supposée savoir que tu es là. »

« Oui, promis. »

Les deux amis se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Puis John vint lui porter des draps et un oreiller puis chacun partit se coucher chacun de leur côté. Sherlock s'installa sur le canapé, se mit à fixer le plafond, se disant qu'au dessus de lui la femme qu'il aimait s'y trouvait. Puis, épuisé lui aussi de sa journée, il essaya de se vider la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Aaaaaaaah ! »

Un cri strident éveilla le détective en sursaut. Il regardait partout autour de lui, c'était le matin. Il les enfants se mirent à pleurer. Sherlock se releva d'un bond, reconnaissant le cri de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il s'apprêta à monter les marches, John arriva et le vit.

« Sherlock, c'est bon je m'en occupe tu devrais t'en aller… »

Mary arriva également, et John lui dit d'aller voir les enfants et sa femme se dirigea dans la pièce des petits et celui-ci se dirigea dans la pièce où était Molly. Sherlock, furieux de ce que son ami venait de lui dire, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de monter les escaliers et tendre l'oreille, pour entendre ce qui se passait.

« Molly, tout va bien? »

John était entré dans la chambre en trombe et vit son amie tremblante dans son lit. Ce-dernier vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Je suis désolée! J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar! Tom me criait dessus et me disait que tout était de ma faute! Que si je n'étais pas allée auprès de Sherlock rien de ceci ne serait arrivé! Puis après il était mort! »

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Sherlock qui entendait tout, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être profondément affecté.

« Ça va Molly, arrêtes. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est qu'un accident. Et pour Sherlock, tu n'y peux rien non plus, vous vous aimez. »

Le détective était content de savoir que son ami était de son côté. Molly quant à elle, avait hésité avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Sherlock en était blessé. Puis un son sortit.

« Je… »

Avant que Molly ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et se releva, elle marcha rapidement. Lorsque Sherlock s'aperçut qu'elle quitterait la pièce, il descendit les marches rapidement. La jeune femme s'enferma dans les toilettes et était malade. Lorsque Sherlock entendit ce bruit, il figea. John vint près de la porte, cogna.

« Molly? »

La jeune femme sortit quelques instants plus tard.

« Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. C'est sûrement le stress. »

Sherlock resta cloué au sol. John arriva sur le seuil des escaliers et vit que Sherlock était toujours là. Sherlock le regardait, secoué. John se sentait mal pour son ami, mais n'avait pas le choix de lui faire signe de s'en aller. Sherlock comprit, mit son manteau et son écharpe et s'en alla, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Cette fois-ci il décida de rentrer chez lui à pied. Il avait le regard dans le vide. Il entra chez lui d'un air maussade, ne prit pas le temps de saluer Mme Hudson qui sortait de l'appartement en même temps, pour aller faire des courses. La dame avait vu que Sherlock n'était pas dans son état normal. Celui-ci entra, se défit son manteau et de son écharpe, montant las les escaliers et s'allongea sur son canapé puis fixa un point au plafond et pensa à ses ébats avec Molly et le fait qu'elle avait été malade. Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, elle avait rarement été malade à cause du stress. Elle mentait, il le savait. Il savait toujours tout. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ça arrive? Il en voulait à Tom et à ceux qui avaient causé cet accident. Il s'en voulait également, d'avoir repoussé Molly autrefois, la jeune femme ne serait jamais retourné dans les bras de Tom.

Molly était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de John, Mary et les enfants. Molly avait sa petite dans ses bras et lui donnait le biberon. Elle se sentait mal, puisque ses amis semblaient épuisés et savait que c'était à cause d'elle. Elle leva le regard vers John et Mary.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais appeler ma mère. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas vous faire subir ça et je sais que vous de moi. »

Mary relevait les yeux vers Molly.

« Ne t'en fais pas Molly. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, voyons, mais c'est vrai qu'il serait temps que tu te réconcilies avec ta mère. Tu auras besoin de tes parents dans cette épreuve. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Je vais lui téléphoner tout à l'heure. »

John mit la main sur celle de la jeune femme.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller? Tu as encore la nausée? »

Molly hésita à parler.

« Ça va merci. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Quelques temps après elle se releva. Elle alla se préparer, puis préparait la petite. John lui appela un taxi.

« Merci John. »

« C'est tout à fait normal. »

Il prit son ami dans ses bras. Le taxi arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Elle repartit chez elle. Puis John finit par recevoir un message de Sherlock.

 **Elle est enceinte, de moi. J'en suis certain. SH**

Puis John figea. Alors c'était pour ça que Molly avait été malade? Sherlock se trompait rarement. Il voyait toujours juste. Il se sentait triste pour son ami, même s'il avait du mal à l'imaginer père.

 **J'ai peur d'être père, mais si elle ne le garde pas, je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir le supporter... SH**

John fut surpris du second message. Il constatait que malgré sa crainte, à quel point Sherlock aimait Molly. Il prit son téléphone et lui répondit.

 **Si c'est le cas, Sherlock, je ne crois pas que Molly ne songe une seconde à faire ça, ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Je viendrai te voir plus tard. JW**

Le message de John rassura un peu le détective, même s'il était encore craintif. Il remercia son ami. Il ferma son téléphone.

À l'hôpital Tom était finalement transporté dans une chambre. Celui-ci était, comme l'avait prédit le médecin, dans le coma. Le médecin fit signe à un de ses collègue, d'appeler John Watson, pour lui dire l'état de Tom et qu'il pouvait recevoir de la visite. Le médecin s'en alla. Peu de temps après, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre de Tom, habillé comme un employé. Il regardait le patient calmement et s'avança. Il avait un oreiller dans les mains et se tenait juste à côté de lui, puis s'apprêtait à presser l'oreiller contre son visage.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 17, en espérant que ça va vous plaire! Le chapitre 18 est en cours de rédaction.  
**

 **À Guest: Moi non plus je n'ai pas de peine pour Tom, ha ha ha. Contente que tu aimes mon histoire!**

 **River-holmess: Oui, ça risque de secouer dans les prochains chapitre! ^^  
**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires! :)  
**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 17.

L'oreiller s'approcha de plus en plus du visage du jeune homme, impuissant dans son lit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'étouffer, quelqu'un entra au même moment dans la pièce. L'infirmière, ne voyant que le dos de l'individu, était choquée. Que faisait-il là?

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Puis l'homme sursauta. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers elle et plaça l'oreiller sous la tête de Tom.

« Je trouve qu'il n'avait pas l'air assez confortable, je lui ai apporté un oreiller. »

L'infirmière s'approcha de lui et vit qu'il était habillé comme un employé. Elle commença à s'inquiéter. L'homme ne s'était pas encore retourné vers elle. La jeune femme s'approcha.

« Qui êtes vous? »

L'homme tenta d'être le plus crédible possible.

« Un nouvel employé. »

La jeune femme fronçait les sourcils, peu convaincue

« Depuis quand? »

Les questions de l'infirmière commençaient à l'agacer. Il devait sortir d'ici. Quant à l'infirmière elle ne se rappela pas que l'hôpital avait engagé quelqu'un récemment. L'homme se trouva dans une position délicate. L'infirmière, voyant son attitude étrange en conclut qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un employé et que si elle n'était pas arrivée à temps, quelque chose de grave ce serait peut-être passé. Elle trembla. Elle reculait.

« Je vous demanderai de sortir, sinon j'appelle la sécurité. »

L'homme se retourna lentement vers elle, le visage recouvert. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été pris au piège, mais ne s'énerva pas. Il passa à côté d'elle, lui frôlant le bras, puis sortit de la chambre. La jeune femme avait retenu son souffle tout le long, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Elle appela le docteur de façon alarmée, celui-ci sentant la détresse de la jeune femme, s'empressait de venir sur le champ. Aussitôt arrivé dans la pièce, elle releva les yeux vers lui, en larmes. Inquiet, il s'approcha d'elle et mit ses mains sur ses bras.

« Marguerite, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'infirmière avait du mal à se contenir. Elle tenta comme elle pouvait de formuler ses phrases.

« … Un homme est entré. Il avait un oreiller dans les mains. À un moment j'ai cru que… qu'il allait étouffer notre patient. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui parler, il m'a dit qu'il voulait seulement qu'il soit plus confortable. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. … Son comportement m'a inquiété. Il m'a dit qu'il était un nouvel employé, mais je ne l'ai pas cru. Je lui ai demandé de sortir, ou j'allais appeler la sécurité. Il s'est retourné vers moi, je ne voyais que ses yeux. Il est partit. »

Le docteur s'inquiéta. Il ne se rappelait pas non plus d'un nouvel employé arrivé récemment et qu'il soit recouvert de la tête aux pieds, au point de ne pas pouvoir l'identifier, n'était pas une coïncidence.

« Tu as bien fait. Nous n'avons pas le choix d'appeler la police. »

...

Molly était entrée chez elle avec sa fille. Elle lui donna son boire, lui fit son rapport et alla la coucher. La petite Léa ne prit pas de temps à se rendormir, épuisée, de même que sa mère. Molly dormit pendant quelques heures et se réveilla. Elle avait encore rêvé que Tom lui avait crié dessus. Elle se disait qu'elle ne dormirait plus, tant que Tom ne serait pas de retour parmi eux. Elle se leva, alla dans le salon et fixa le téléphone. Elle hésita pendant quelques instants, mais finit par prendre le combiné et composa le numéro de chez ses parents. Une voix d'homme se fit entendre. Molly était soulagée que ce ne soit pas sa mère, mais hésita à parler.

« Qui est là? Répondez! »

Molly prit une grande respiration.

« Papa? »

La voix à l'autre bout du fil était surprise.

« Molly? »

Richard avait vu que sa fille n'allait pas bien. Lorraine à l'entente du nom de sa fille, arriva dans la pièce. Richard lui fit signe de ne rien dire.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Molly tremblait.

« Non… Papa, Tom a eu un grave accident… Il est dans le coma à l'hôpital. J'ai… j'ai besoin de vous. De toi et de maman. »

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Le père réalisait la gravité de la situation.

« Oh mon Dieu, ma chérie. Nous arrivons, tout de suite. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes là. »

Richard raccrocha. Lorraine arriva au milieu de la pièce. Les bras croisés. Elle ne semblait pas encore d'avoir pardonné ce qui s'était passé avec sa fille.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »

Richard lui jeta un regard noir.

« Lorraine, range ta colère de côté. Notre fille a besoin de nous! Tom est entré d'urgence à l'hôpital, il est dans le coma! »

Puis le sentiment de rage de Lorraine se transforma peu à peu en inquiétude et en tristesse.

« Je vais faire ma valise. »

Voyant que sa femme se montrait un peu plus compréhensive, Richard en fut soulagé. Peu de temps après, ils s'en allèrent pour Londres.

Molly était soulagée de savoir que ses parents étaient de son côté, même si elle redoutait de revoir sa mère. La jeune femme s'habilla. Quelques heures après, on cogna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir. Son père était là, la regardait. Il lui tendit les bras et la jeune femme se jeta dans ceux-ci. Son père serra sa fille contre lui.

« Ça va chérie, nous sommes là. »

Puis Molly se sépara de son père et sa mère arriva derrière lui. Celle-ci se recula.

« Bonjour maman. »

La dame fit face à sa fille. Elle se rappelait leur dernière altercation et lui en voulait encore, mais elle se disait qu'elle était sa fille et qu'elle devait passer par-dessus tout ça. Elle vint la serrer contre elle.

« Ça va aller ma chérie. »

La jeune femme se séparait de sa mère puis regardait ses deux parents.

« Merci. »

« Des nouvelles de l'état de Tom? » (Lorraine)

« Il ne s'est pas réveillé, mais on m'a dit que nous pouvons aller le voir. »

« Bien. On peut y aller toutes les deux si tu veux. »

Elle se retourna vers son mari qui approuva.

« Oui, allez-y. Je vais m'occuper de Léa. »

« Merci papa. »

Richard mit sa main sur la tête de sa fille lui faisant signe qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Il donna les clés de la voiture à la jeune femme, Elle partit avec sa mère en direction de l'hôpital. Le trajet se fit calmement, mais une question brûlait aux lèvres de la mère de Molly.

« Alors, tu l'as revu cet homme? »

Molly se doutait bien que sa mère lui poserait cette question d'un jour à l'autre.

« Maman, ce n'est pas le temps. »

Sa mère insistait.

« Oui ou non ? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé depuis que Tom est à l'hôpital. »

« Ça va de soi! »

Molly était en colère.

« Maman, tu me trouves aussi abominable que ça? Au point de continuer de voir un autre homme alors que Tom est dans le coma? J'ai des principes, tout de même! »

Sa mère n'osa rien rajouter de plus. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. La voiture arriva dans le stationnement de l'hôpital. Lorsque Molly et sa mère arrivèrent dans le couloir, Lorraine vit avec horreur que Sherlock Holmes y était aussi. Le cœur de Molly fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle constatait que Greg Lestrade était également présent. Elle vit que les deux discutaient. Elle était surprise de les voir là.

«Sherlock, Greg ? »

Les deux hommes se tournaient vers elle. Sherlock sentit également son cœur palpiter. Il vit que la mère de Molly était là et celle-ci lui jetait un regard noir. Greg, lui, s'avança vers la jeune femme.

« Molly, je dois te parler de quelque chose. »

Elle vit que Greg avait l'air grave.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle regardait son ami, inquiète.

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait voulu tuer Tom. Heureusement une infirmière est arrivée à temps. Je ne serais pas surprit qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un lié à l'accident.»

C'en était trop pour la jeune femme. Quand auraient-ils enfin une vie tranquille? Puis soudainement, Molly fut prise d'un malaise et s'apprêta à s'effondrer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 18. En espérant qu'il va vous plaire. Les méchants de l'histoire sont revenus! (ceux qui ont kidnappé Molly au début) Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le chapitre 19. Bonne lecture! Et merci pour les commentaires. ^^**

Chapitre 18

« Molly! »

Le cri de Greg retentit dans le couloir. Le lieutenant eut le temps de rattraper le corps de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne s'affaisse sur le sol. Ce cri alerta les gens autour. Sherlock et la mère de Molly affichèrent un air grave et les deux se précipitaient vers eux. Voyant Molly inerte dans les bras du lieutenant Lestrade, le visage de Sherlock se décomposa. Lorraine quant-à elle, était devenue complètement hystérique et demanda de l'aide. Un docteur et une infirmière accoururent et transportèrent Molly sur une civière et allèrent dans un local. Peu de temps après, le docteur arriva et regardait les trois qui étaient dans la salle d'attente. La mère s'approchait du docteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Je suis sa mère! »

Il regardait sa mère et essayait de tout faire pour la rassurer.

« Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle doit se reposer. C'est normal. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ma fille ne fait pas de malaises comme ça! Ce n'est pas normal! »

Puis le docteur fronça les sourcils. À ce même moment, Sherlock se levait.

« Vous ne savez pas? »

« Ne pas savoir quoi? »

« Oh… Je vois. Peut-être que c'est à votre fille de vous en parler... Ce n'est rien de grave, je vous assure. Vous pouvez aller la voir, elle s'est réveillée. »

Le docteur resta évasif et s'en alla. Lorraine lui en voulait, de ne rien lui dire. Elle entra dans la chambre. Molly était assise, sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide. Lorraine s'approchait d'elle.

« Molly, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a !? »

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle. Molly regardait sa mère.

« Maman. Je suis enceinte. »

Le visage de sa mère se déformait.

« De cet homme. De Sherlock Holmes, c'est ça ? »

Molly n'osait rien dire. La mère de Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça! »

« Maman, je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale! »

Molly se mit la tête entre les mains. Lorraine, en regardant sa fille, décida de ne rien ajouter de plus. Elle finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle et mit sa main sur son épaule. Peu de temps après, elle se releva.

« Je vais aller voir Tom. Repose-toi un peu. »

Elle s'en alla. Molly regarda la porte. Quelques instants après, le détective entra. Il s'avança près d'elle. La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu vas mieux? »

« Oui, merci… »

« Tant mieux. Pour ce qui est de Tom, des gardes de sécurité vont surveiller sa chambre. »

Puis la jeune femme se rappela ce qui s'était passé. Elle prit peur. Sherlock vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Molly. »

La jeune femme relevait la tête.

« Qui ça pouvait être? Qui veut du mal à Tom? »

« … »

« Et si c'était ceux qui m'ont fait du mal ? Ils veulent se venger? »

Le détective prit ses mains.

« Molly, arrêtes, je ne les laisserai jamais te refaire du mal. Jamais. »

Sherlock serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Merci Sherlock. »

La jeune femme finit par se défaire de son étreinte et se releva.

« Je crois que je vais aller voir Tom également. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais mieux. »

Sherlock se contenta de lui sourire et la vit disparaitre derrière la porte. Celui-ci resta la pensif. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la chambre et vit sa mère assise sur une chaise. Elle se rapprocha, elle vit Tom, inanimé. Elle ne pouvait empêcher une larme couler sur sa joue.

« Il n'y a pas eu de nouveau maman? »

Elle regardait sa fille, tristement.

« Non. Je vais te laisser seule avec lui. »

Sa mère se retira. Molly regardait Tom, elle priait pour qu'il se réveille. Elle déposa sa main dans la sienne et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Tom, ne meurs pas, je t'en prie… »

La jeune femme pleura.

…

Dans une maison abandonnée, des cris retentirent.

« William, comment as-tu pu te faire coincer bon sang!? »

L'homme corpulent se mettait en colère.

« Irène, arrêtes de crier! Tu vas nous faire repérer! Tu pensais que j'avais envie de me faire prendre? Et calme toi, ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes!»

Le frère de la jeune femme, Adam, vint dans la pièce pour tenter de la calmer, mais celle-ci était enragée.

« Il faut qu'on pense à autre plan maintenant. Il faut détruire Molly Hooper et son entourage! »

Ces odieux personnages étaient revenus. La famille Arys qui avait fait la vie de Molly un enfer. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient en cavale, depuis que Sherlock et John avaient sauvé Molly de leur emprise. Ils étaient enragés. Ils voulaient se venger. Ils avaient mené leur petite enquête sur la jeune femme afin d'en savoir plus sur elle. Et évidemment, l'accident de Tom n'était pas un simple hasard. William s'était retrouvé dans la même ville que lui, dans un restaurant. Tom et lui s'étaient mis à discuter, sans que le jeune homme ne se doute de quelque chose. Puis à un moment, il lui avait montré une photo de lui et de la jeune femme, disant à quel point il avait hâte de la revoir. William, lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait, bouillait de rage. Évidemment, il n'avait rien laissé paraitre. Il donna ensuite beaucoup d'argent à un détective privé pour veiller sur Tom et lui donner toutes les informations sur lui, sans que Tom ne s'en rende compte. Puis le jour où il repartait à Londres, quelqu'un coupa les freins de sa voiture. Lui et sa famille voulaient faire du mal à Molly Hooper, sous tous les angles possibles. Cependant, rien n'avait fonctionné comme ils voulaient, car le jeune homme était toujours en vie. William ne pouvait plus retourner à l'hôpital, de peur de se faire arrêter. Ils devaient trouver un autre moyen pour accomplir leur vengeance. Ils savaient que le détective demeurait toujours au même endroit, mais savaient aussi que son appartement était souvent surveillé par la police. Ils devaient trouver quelque chose, et vite.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire merci pour les commentaires. Et je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le retard. Voici le chapitre 19! En espérant que vous allez l'apprécier!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 19

Presque une semaine se passait, sans que Tom ne se réveille. Molly s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Celle-ci n'arrivait plus à se concentrer au travail et n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil. Bien que ses parents étaient avec elle, elle avait toujours peur que quelqu'un chose se passe à leur appartement. Molly avait essayé à tout prix d'éviter Sherlock. Elle ne se sentait plus à l'aise en sa présence, depuis que Tom était hospitalisé. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours ressentir des forts sentiments pour le détective. Elle imaginait le moment où Tom allait se réveiller. Elle se demandait si Tom allait avoir des séquelles, si allait avoir toute sa tête ou encore des pertes de mémoire. Elle se disait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui parler de elle et Sherlock, c'était beaucoup trop tôt, elle devait laisser Tom se rétablir. Cependant, si Tom ne gardait aucune séquelle, celui-ci découvrirait avec le temps le ventre de Molly et qu'elle attend un enfant. Puisque Tom n'était pas dupe, il saurait parfaitement que cet enfant ne serait pas de lui.

De son côté, Sherlock avait cruellement senti l'absence de Molly. Il n'osait pas s'interposer, puisque ses parents étaient présents et se doutait que celle-ci n'était pas à l'aise de le voir, depuis que Tom était dans le coma. Cependant, Sherlock ne saurait résister encore plus longtemps. Elle lui manquait terriblement et il s'inquiétait pour elle, à savoir si elle et le bébé allait bien. Même s'ils échangeaient quelques messages par ci et par là, le détective ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du sang d'encre. Il était allé chercher conseil quelque fois auprès de son ami John, mais celui-ci lui disait toujours la même chose : de se tenir loin pour le moment. Il ne devait pas attirer les foudres de Lorraine Hooper, qui détestait le détective. Pour l'une des rares fois, il avait fini par décider de l'écouter. Il ne voulait pas perdre Molly et avait décidé de se résigner, mais il se jura que dès que Tom se rétablisse, il avait bien l'intention de vivre sa vie avec Molly Hooper et leur enfant, ainsi que la petite Léa. Enfin, ça s'était si Molly acceptait de garder l'enfant. C'était une pensée qui l'horrifiait. Allait-elle se faire avorter, puisque cet enfant n'était pas de Tom ? C'était quelque chose qu'il devait absolument savoir.

Cette pensée lui venait soudainement à l'esprit. Il s'assit sur son canapé, saisit son téléphone portable. Ses mains tremblaient. Il tenta de se contrôler. Il hésita quelques instants avant de composer le message. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre davantage et c'était une torture pour lui de ne pas savoir. Il le fit, regarda son message quelques instants et restait pensif. Puis à un moment, il prit son courage à deux mains et appuya sur le bouton « envoyer. » Il attendait impatiemment.

Molly était allée au vestiaire, elle revenait de sa pause. Elle ouvrit la porte de son casier. Elle avait revêtu son uniforme de travail. Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, elle entendit son téléphone sonner plusieurs fois. Son cœur battait la chamade. Alors qu'elle décida finalement de ne pas porter attention aux messages, il se mit à sonner. N'ayant pas le choix de répondre, de peur d'être bombardée, elle l'ouvrit et parla, sans laisser le temps à Sherlock de placer un mot.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je dois reprendre le service! »

De son côté, Sherlock tentait de rester le plus calme possible, même si la nervosité était au rendez-vous.

« Tu es enceinte. »

La jeune femme figea.

« Quoi? Comment tu… »

Sherlock sentait la surprise et l'inquiétude dans la voix de Molly. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Tu sais que je finis toujours par le savoir Molly. Je veux savoir si tu comptais te faire avorter. »

« Quoi!? »

Molly repensa aux paroles de Tom, le jour où celui lui avait demandé d'avorter. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle se mit une main sur la bouche. Sherlock le sentit.

« Molly, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. Je veux de cet enfant. Je me doutais que l'avortement est contre tes principes, mais j'avais peur… Lorsque tu étais chez John, j'y étais aussi. Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas ne pas rester, je voulais être avec toi. J'ai appris par la même occasion, que tu étais enceinte de moi et lorsque tu as confié tes craintes à John, je… »

La jeune femme l'interrompit. Elle avait séché ses larmes.

« Non Sherlock. Jamais. Jamais de la vie je ne me débarrasserai de notre enfant. Je…

Molly hésita à continuer, mais elle décida de se lancer.

« Je t'aime. Je veux être avec toi, mais pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Tom est dans le coma, je dois être là pour lui, le laisser se rétablir. Après je lui dirais la vérité. Je te le promets. »

De son côté, Sherlock était ému et touché. Il était soulagé de la réponse de Molly, mais se demandait dans combien de temps il pouvait être enfin heureux avec elle.

« Je t'aime aussi Molly. »

Puis la jeune femme lui dit qu'elle devait le laisser puisqu'elle devait aller continuer à travailler.

Celui-ci ne refusa pas, puis raccrocha. Après quelques heures, il décida d'enfiler son manteau et son écharpe et partit de chez lui.

Le temps passa, Molly ne cessait de penser à la conversation avec Sherlock, qui avait finit par la mettre de bonne humeur. Cette conversation avait été cruciale pour leur avenir. Puis quelques temps plus tard, elle vit Sherlock au pas de la porte du labo. Elle était surprise.

« Sherlock? Que fais-tu là?

Puis le détective regardait à droite et à gauche et vit que personne n'était là. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, lui sourit sans prononcer le moindre mot et vint la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme finit par le serrer contre elle à son tour. Puis les deux se séparèrent. C'est alors que Sherlock l'embrassa sur furtivement sur les lèvres et se sépara aussitôt.

« C'est juste pour te dire que je suis là et que je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. »

Elle sourit et passa une main sur sa joue. Alors que les deux allaient se ré-embrasser de nouveau, une infirmière toqua sur la porte. Les deux se séparèrent déçus. Molly s'éclaircit la voix.

« Entrez! »

Un homme entra dans la pièce. Il s'agissait de à Mike. Il salua Sherlock puis s'adressait à la jeune femme.

« Molly. Tom. Il s'est réveillé, il y a quelques heures. Il n'a pas encore réussi à parler. »

Ce fut une grosse nouvelle pour les deux. Molly était extrêmement soulagée, mais Mike la regardait d'un air grave.

« Molly je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il n'y aura pas de séquelles. Nous ne savons pas encore si il aura des troubles de mémoire. »

Molly était inquiète, mais s'était attendu à cette éventualité.

« Je peux aller le voir? »

« Oui. »

Elle remercia Mike. Son patron quitta la salle. Molly se retourna vers Sherlock.

« Je vais y aller. Sherlock je crois que c'est mieux que j'y aille toute seule. »

Sherlock se montra compréhensif. Il lui demanda de lui donner des nouvelles, I'embrassa sur le front puis parti peu de temps après. Molly sorti du labo et monta quelques étages. Elle s'informa à savoir dans quelle chambre était Tom. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci. Elle se stoppa devant la porte et finit par l'ouvrir. Elle vit que le jeune homme était seul et n'était plus branché de partout. Elle s'avança vers lui et vit que celui-ci avait les yeux fermés. Elle n'osait pas parler, mais les yeux de Tom s'ouvrirent et ce-dernier déposa son regard sur celui de la jeune femme.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous, en espérant que vous allez bien. :)

juste préciser que je ne compte pas abandonner mes histoires en cours. J'ai un gros problème avec mon ordinateur et je ne peux pas le faire réparer pour le moment, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder à s'arranger.

à bientôt.

Marie-Élaine


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour, mon problème d'ordinateur est réglé, je vous poste la suite. Je suis désolée pour le délai ! En espérant que vous allez apprécier la suite.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 20.

Molly le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou effrayée. Puis elle vit que Tom ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. En quelque secondes, le regard de celui-ci se contractait. Il fronça les sourcils. Son interrogation se transformait en crainte. Il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix tremblait.

-Qui êtes vous ?

Molly ne pu s'empêcher d'être sur le choc. Avant qu'elle ne réponde, Tom la bombardait de questions.

-Où suis-je? Et moi je suis qui ?

C'était bien plus pire qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Alors qu'elle tentaitde se rapprocher un peu plus près de lui, ce-dernier se redressait dans se lit et criait:

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi !

Puis son cri se transforma en hurlement. Il lançait tout ce qui lui était à portée de main. La jeune femme reculait, horrifiée. C'est alors que Mike et quelques infirmières arrivèrent précipitamment. Molly fut raccompagnée hors de la pièce. Les cris se poursuivirent encore quelques instants et peu à peu le silence était revenu. Mike sortit de la chambre et vit la jeune femme assise plus loin, la tête penchée et fixait le plancher. Il vint près d'elle, mit une main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle relevait le regard vers lui et le docteur affichait une mine désolée.

-Nous lui avons donné un sédatif. Il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi.

Alors que Molly s'apprêtait à lui poser des questions, il la coupa.

-Nous en reparlerons une autre fois. Molly tu es épuisée. Rentre chez toi, je vais t'appeler un taxi. Tu n'es pas en état pour rentrer seule.

Elle finit par lui faire un faible sourire et le remercia. Elle se leva et prit la direction de la sortie. Le taxi ne mit pas de temps à arriver. Elle s'y engouffra.

Elle trouva la route longue et pénible. Le chauffeur de taxi était un peu trop bavard et elle se contentait de hocher la tête par un oui et par un non.

-Bah, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller m'dame!

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

La réponse de Molly avait été brève.

Le chauffeur ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle paya l'homme et celui-ci lui prit gentiment la main.

-Peu importe ce que vous avez, je vous souhaite bon courage.

Elle le regardait. Cette remarque l'avait touché. Elle le remerciai et s'en alla. Arrivée devant la porte, elle prit une grande respiration, puis entra. Elle entendit des voix. Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

-Molly!

Lorraine se dirigea vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Molly constatait que tout le monde était là. John et Mary parlaient avec Greg Lestrade. Lorraine se sépara de sa fille et Molly vit que son père parlait plus loin avec... Sherlock. Son coeur fit un bond. La présence du détective n'enchantait guère sa mère, évidemment. Puis Sherlock détourna le regard, Richard se retournait, alors que les autres assis à la table se levaient. Ils s'approchèrent tous. La mère de Molly, était incable d'attendre plus longtemps.

-Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

Molly était figée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir tout le monde ici. Puis elle sentit que Sherlock la fixait. Elle n'avait pas osé poser les yeux sur lui. Elle se contentait de bien formuler ses phrases.

-Tom...

Elle essayait de parler, mais rien de cohérent n'était sortit de sa bouche. Lorraine constatait que cela était bien pire qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et était paniquée.

-Molly, vas-tu répondre enfin ! Est-il hors de danger?  
-Lorraine ! Un peu de tenue ! (Richard)

Molly finit par répondre.

-Oui, mais il ne se souvient plus de rien. Il ignore même qui il est...


	22. Chapter 22

Tout d'abord merci Amypond14 pour ton commentaire, je suis contente d'être de retour. :) Voici le chapitre 21. Je vous annonce que l'histoire va prendre bientôt fin. Pour ce qui est de Tom et de Molly, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'aventurer trop loin dans l'histoire de l'amnésie de Tom.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 21.

Tout le monde était sur le choc. Lorraine vint la prendre dans ses bras. Molly se serrait contre elle et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers Sherlock qui la fixait également. Il savait à quel point cela affectait Molly, mais ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir un peu soulagé, mais il se sentait égoïste de vouloir profiter de leur amour, alors que Tom était amnésique, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Lorraine se sépara de sa fille.

-Est-ce que tu sais s'il va retrouver la mémoire?

-Non, Mike n'en sait rien encore. Tom va passer des examens. Si vous voulez-bien m'excuser, je vais aller me reposer.

-Bien sûr ma chérie.

Molly pensa à côté de sa mère, puis Sherlock à qui elle lança un regard furtif. Le détective effleura sa main de ses doigts, ce qui eu pour effet d'un frisson tout au long du bras de la jeune femme. Molly ferma la porte et vit que sa fille dormait à point fermé. Elle la regarda pendant un instant puis se mit au lit. Elle ne mit pas de temps à s'endormir. Sherlock fixait la porte. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller s'allonger à côté d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais voyant le regard sévère que sa mère portait sur elle, il n'osait rien faire. Peu de temps après, Mary et John s'en allèrent avec leur petite fille, disant aux parents de Molly qu'ils pouvaient leur téléphoner en tout temps. John lança un regard à Sherlock qui lui fit comprendre de ne pas faire de bêtises. Sherlock fût de partir peu de temps plus tard, car sa présence de semblait pas appréciée de la mère Hooper. Il soupira, sortit de l'appartement et appela un taxi. Il entra chez lui. Il montait les marches de façon lasse et s'affala sur le canapé. Puis à un moment, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il le sortit, l'ouvrit, puis après quelques secondes, se redressa subitement.

 **Cela ne fait que commencer, .**

Ce message l'inquiéta. Il s'agissait de toute évidence de ce qui s'était passé avec Tom. Les personnes qui avaient fait subir un calvaire à Molly étaient de retour, il en était certain. Il essayait de retracer le numéro, mais aucun résultat. Molly et sa famille n'étaient plus en sécurité et il devait faire quelque chose. Il envoya un message au lieutenant Lestrade et appela en vitesse son meilleur ami. Peu de temps après, John arriva et monta les marches en vitesse.

-Sherlock!

Le détective se retournait vers lui et lui tendit son téléphone. John était en colère.

-Tu en as parlé à Greg?

Le détective lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Qui ?

John n'en revenait pas. Il reformula sa question.

-En as-tu parlé au lieutenant LESTRADE ?

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Mais oui qu'est-ce que tu crois! Il faut qu'ils doublent la sécurité à l'hôpital et chez Molly !

Sherlock commençait à faire les cent pas.

-Ah non ne commence pas!

Sherlock fit volte-face.

-Comment tu veux que je me calme John!?

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Sherlock failli l'échapper tellement il était nerveux.

 **Sherlock, rendez-vous à l'hôpital c'est URGENT. GL**

Le détective relevait la tête vers John.

-Ne trainons pas! Graham nous a donné rendez-vous à l'hôpital.

-…

John ne dit rien et suivit son ami. Ils prirent un taxi.

-Ne parle pas John !

John regardait Sherlock.

-Je n'ai rien dit…

-Juste au cas où.

Le taxi arriva à destination. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, plusieurs agents de polices étaient là. Lestrade arriva en courant vers eux. Alors que Sherlock avait lui parler, Lestrade, téléphone à la main, partit en courant suivi de plusieurs collègues.

-Lestdrade!

-Pas le temps Sherlock !

Puis Mike arrivait à son tour. Sherlock était enragé.

-Non mais quelqu'un va me dire ce qui se passe bon sang!

Mike Stanford regardait ses deux amis, effrayé.

-Tom est mort… Cet homme l'a tué.

Il pointa un homme du doigt, Il le reconnaissait. C'était le mari de la femme qui avait enlevé Molly quelques temps plus tôt. Il lui lança un regard assassin. Les policiers partirent avec lui.

Sherlock était sur le choc.

-Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça!?

Alors que Mike allait ajouter quelque chose, Sherlock pensa au départ précipité de Lestrade. Une pensée d'horreur s'empara de son esprit. Il fit demi-tour sans faire attention à John et partit en courant, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Par un heureux hasard, un taxi passait au même moment. Il leva le bras et criait.

-TAXI !

Le taxi arrêta brusquement. Le détective s'y engouffra, sans prendre le temps d'attendre John. Le taxi partit à vive allure. Une fois arrivé sur place, il vit Lestrade et quelques agents dehors. Lestrade était enragé. Les parents de Molly étaient chacuns sur une civière, toujours vivants. Lorraine pleura à chaudes larmes, alors que Richard tentait de la consoler. Sherlock arriva vers eux paniqué.

-Où est elle!?

Lorraine ne pouvait parler de façon cohérente. Avant que Richard n'ouvre la bouche, Sherlock entra dans le bâtiment, puis dans l'appartement de Molly. Il fouillait partout. Aucune trace de Molly et de la petite Léa.

Ces monstres lui avaient pris la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Il l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes.

 **Alors, M. Holmes, c'est reparti pour un tour ?**


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour, merci pour les commentaires. :) Merci aussi aux nouveaux qui me suivent, ça me touche. :)

Je suis désolée pour le retard, je suis pas mal occupée ces-temps ci. Je tiens à dire que je ne laisse pas tomber ma fic "Alice"

Voici le chapitre 22.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 22.

Sherlock avait figé. Pas encore… Il était extrêmement inquiet. Puis son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il regardait son téléphone et finit par mettre l'appareil à son oreille. Il ne prit pas la parole tout de suite. Puis le silence se rompit.

-Alors, monsieur Holmes ! Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

Sherlock bouillait intérieurement.

-Si vous lui faites quoi que ce soit, vous allez le regretter.

Il était enragé, mais en même temps une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue. La voix au bout du fil, riait.

-Je ne crois pas que vous êtes en mesure de me dire quoi que ce soit. Puisque je suis d'une âme généreuse ce soir, je vais vous laisser prononcer de dernières paroles à votre bien aimée!

Il entendit des bruits de fond, puis il entendit des pleurs. Il tremblait.

-Molly!

-Sherlock sauve-nous!

-Je te le jure ma chérie!

Puis l'autre interlocuteur s'apprêtait à reprendre possession du téléphone,

-Non ! Lâchez-moi !

Puis Sherlock entendit crier et il y eu un grand coup. Il hurlait.

-LAISSEZ-LÀ !

-Non vous allez tous regretter ce que vous avez fait.

La personne raccrocha. Sherlock criait et allait chercher son arme puis tirait des coups plusieurs fois dans le mur. Il se jura d'aller la retrouver, à n'importe quel prix. Le lieutenant Lestrade qui avait entendu les coups de feu avait monté les escaliers en quatrième vitesse.

-Non mais c'était quoi ça !?

Puis il vit les trous dans le mur.

-Non mais tu es…

Sherlock le coupa.

-Cette garce m'a appelé. Elle détient Molly. Elle s'apprête à la tuer! Il faut faire quelque chose Greg!

Il se tourna vers Greg et le regardait. Le lieutenant ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et en plus, c'était la première fois que Sherlock l'appelait par son prénom.

-Je te le jure, nous allons la retrouver!

Sherlock fit appel également à Mycroft et à John. Les deux mirent peu de temps à arriver. Mycroft tentait de rassurer son petit frère, qui se demandait comment il faisait pour rester calme.

-Sherlock, tu le sais bien. J'ai des contacts partout et toi tu à ton réseau aussi. J'ai entré également en contact avec eux. Ils vont nous aviser dès qu'ils trouvent quelque chose de louche. Et ceci cette femme n'est au courant de rien, tu peux en être sûr nous allons la retrouver.

Molly ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Tout était noir. Elle mit quelques instants à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Elle appuya sa main contre son front, tellement elle avait mal à la tête. Puis elle pensa à sa fille Léa et se leva de bond. Elle regardait, elle ne voyait rien. Elle était terrorisée. Elle criait en vain le nom de sa fille. Ses cris résonnaient dans la pièce. Puis tout à coup, la lumière s'ouvrit. La lumière était tellement éblouissante qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se frotter les yeux. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme se précipita vers l'entrée, mais fut vite arrêtée.

« Pas si vite. »

Devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme, l'arme pointée vers elle.

« Tu ne voudrais pas que l'enfant que tu portes meure, n'est-ce pas? »

Après paroles, Molly mit la main sur son ventre. Elle reculait.

« Bien, tu es raisonnable à ce que je vois. »

Molly reconnaissait le frère de celle qui l'avait kidnappée auparavant. Elle le regardait d'un œil mauvais. Quelqu'un vint derrière elle.

« Oh Molly, vous êtes réveillée ? Vous vouliez déjà nous quitter? Voyons. Quelles sont ces manières? »

Des pleurs se faisaient ententdre. Molly vit que la dame portait sa petite dans ses bras. La petite fille regardait sa mère effrayée et en larmes. Molly était dégoutée de cette attitud,

« Rendez-moi ma fille! »

La dame ne répondit rien.

« Molly, vous ne serez bientôt plus de ce monde. Dès que votre enfant naitra, nous vous tuerons. Et nous seront une famille heureuse. Mon mari trouvera bien un moyen de sortir de prison… »

La femme ne put s'empêcher de laisser une larme couler et maudire son mari de s'être fait prendre. Molly ne comprenait pas. Voyant que Molly ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, elle ajouta :

« Oh c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas au courant. Votre bien aimé Tom est mort. »

Molly figea.

« Que… Quoi !? »

« Et tout cela est de votre faute. Bien assez parler. Viens Adam. Nous reviendrons vous voir Molly. »

Madame Arys gardait la petite dans les bras et montait. La petite criait.

« Maman ! »

« Léa ! Lâchez ma fille! »

Elle s'apprêtait à les poursuivre, mais le jeune homme brandit son arme contre elle.

« Du calme sinon… »

Molly en avait les larmes aux yeux. La porte se referma derrière elle. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. Elle était terrorisée de perdre sa fille et son futur enfant. Elle pensait également à Sherlock. Elle était rassurée d'un côté. Elle savait que ce-dernier ferait tout pour la retrouver. Molly resta assise par terre, pleura la mort de Tom et s'endormit d'épuisement.

De son côté Sherlock remuait ciel et terre pour trouver Molly. Il demandait également à son réseau de SDF de l'informer aussitôt qu'ils trouvent la moindre piste. Mycroft et John étaient également prêts à porter secours au détective. Quant aux parents de Molly ils étaient mis sous protection, puisqu'ils étaient potentiellement en danger. Une annonce de la disparition de Molly était étalée au grand jour. Lestrade avait lancé un avis de recherche dans toute la ville et les villes voisines. Le mari de madame Arys, Richard, était toujours en prison. Il refusait de dévoiler ou se trouvaient sa femme et son beau frère.

« Je ne dirai rien! »

Le lieutenant Lestrade semblait de plus en plus perdre patience.

« Vous savez que si vous nous cachez les faits vous aurez une peine plus lourde? »

Le détenu se mit à rire.

« Ça change quoi ? J'aurai déjà une peine lourde! Et jamais je ne dénoncerai ma femme! Cette Molly a tout ce qu'elle mérite!»

Puis quelqu'un arriva dans la pièce en fracassant la porte sur le mur. Sherlock était présent avec John dans la pièce pour écouter ce que le détenu disait. John avait beau essayer retenir son ami, mais Sherlock était hors de lui. Il s'apprêtait à empoigner le détenu par le collet, mais plusieurs gardes de sécurité les séparaient tous les deux.

« Vous êtes un monstre! Vous le paierez tous! Espèce d'ordure ! »

L'homme riait de plus belle. Les hommes fit sortir Sherlock. Lestrade regardait l'homme avec horreur.

« C'est terminé pour ce soir. Ne coryez pas que vous en avez fini avec nous. »

Il fit signe au garde de le ramener dans sa cellule. Alors que le détenu se débattait, un autre garde vint et l'électrocuta avec un pistolet teaser. Il tomba sur le sol, complètement inconscient. Il fut trainé et enfermé derrière une porte.


End file.
